Brooklyn's Heart
by erinsailorditz
Summary: Kayla, the dark beauty, catches Brooklyn's eyes, but will she succomb to their depths and be another one of the weekly girls? Even if all goes well, is there someone evil who stands in the way? (Ch 23 In) SpotOC
1. Prolgue & Chapter One

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Prologue"  
  
---------------  
  
The dark streets of Manhattan were silent, the air cold and still. The misty boulevards called for warmth, telling all to be inside with raging fires and cozy beds. Nobody deserved to be out alone in the freezing avenues with the light drizzle.  
  
No one did.  
  
---------------  
  
"Stop!" yelled the officer. "Come back thief!"  
  
But she didn't, she just ran even faster, pulling her bundle closer. Dashing through the meanders of the city puddles began splashing in her face, the dirt smearing across her cheeks. Her long tresses flew swift behind her, flowing side to side with each rapid stride.  
  
"Street rat stop!"  
  
Her honey eyes glanced hastily behind at the fast coming bulls, their color ablaze with determination and defiance. Her ragged breaths became shorter and harsh, weakness well on its way of doing her in. Her slim body, worn out from the two mile sprint, gathered the back up energy it stored, and gave her the start to run harder .only to dash straight into a young man.  
  
Their bodies collided and fell hard back to the ground in a heap. She sat up dazed, as did he, but once hearing the closing in shouts of the bulls; they glanced quickly at each other and scurried up in haste. The young man took a glance behind her then grabbed her hand and pulled her into a back alley. He didn't let go, only dragged her after him deep into the back streets.  
  
She wasn't sure when they would stop; the cries of the officers were slowly diminishing. Surely we have lost them, correct?  
  
All of a sudden, the man dashed down, yanking her after him, hiding themselves in a crook of a wall. She was pulled into his lap, his arms wrapped around her making him and her small as possible. She tried to whisper, "Why? They are gone-" but he quickly shushed her, placing his hand across her lips.  
  
After a moments time of waiting scoffing was heard down the alley, and then came by the panting forms of the two officials. They ran right by, not noticing their crouched forms one bit. After another moments time, they gingerly stepped out, knowing the coast was clear.  
  
She nervously swiped a loose strand of hair out of her face, pulling her bundle behind her.  
  
Seeing this, the young man suspiciously asked, "Why ya running?" he folded his arms across his chest. He had an outfit she recognized a lot of boys wearing around this part of town, with a matching brown vest and pants and a plaid shirt. Seeing his face up close, he was a good-looking man, handsome really. Up close, she also noticed this guy was confident .........arrogant really. It was all in the way he held himself, the way his form stood and the way his brown eyes stared.  
  
She crossed her arms as well, "Why the hell should I tell you?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Cause I helped you, that's why. With out me, ya'd been caught by now."  
  
She curled her lip, disbelieving. "I don't think so kid, I could have handle it all on my-"  
  
He nodded, rolling his eyes, "Sure goil. Okay, enough of this. I ain't trying to get in a fight, I just want to help you."  
  
She looked him up and down. "How the hell should I just trust you? Ya could just be a little loonie lookin for a good time-"  
  
He gave a small exasperated sigh. "Do you have a place to stay goil?"  
  
"No, but it ain't gonna matter to you, you crazed-"  
  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "How old are you, kid?"  
  
"I ain't a kid, ya freaky loo. Im sixteen for yer infor-"  
  
He dropped his head frustrated. "You know what the refuge is kid?"  
  
She froze, her eyes large. Her folded arms slowly drifted down to her sides in surprise. Her whispered reply, "Um.........yea."  
  
Well, dat shut her up. "If ya stay out here, your gonna be there. So, I have got a solution for you. Follow me."  
  
He abruptly began strolling down the alley, not seeing if she was following or not.  
  
She stood still for a moment. Should she go or not? Could he be trusted or not? He did just help her, saving her from the capture and the refuge. He said he would help her, giving her a place to stay. That did sound comforting to her. She had been out on the streets for four months .on the run. A home sounded relieving, even though it would only be temporarily. For who knew how close they were or far away?  
  
Shaking out of her inner conflict, she raced after him, calling, "Hey, wait for me."  
  
Once she reached his side, he asked casually, "So goil, where you from?"  
  
She pulled out the bread, breaking half, giving him a share, which he graciously thanked for, and said haughtily, "Foist, it ain't goil, it's Kayla. "  
  
"Pretty name." He pondered, munching away at his portion.  
  
Kayla nodded, "Yea and I just happen to like it also." She heaved a shaky breath and continued,  
  
"And second, I uh, don't want to talk about it, okay?"  
  
He sharply looked at her, and noticed her stature. She may have been acting tough and was talking strong but truly, she was but just a girl. Her clothes were rags; men clothing ripped, dirtied, and travel worn. Her brown curls hung limp without care. Smudge marks were across her face, and arms, with cuts and bruises across the tanned skin. Though, she was graced with a luscious slender body, lean probably due to the living on the streets, she was just a woman all alone. But she was blessed with those eyes.  
  
Either far away or close up, they were seen both ways. Didn't matter the distance or the light; they glowed no matter what. Honey colored, though rimmed with dark brown, almost a black tinge. They almost looked gold, as though it was fairy dust shimmering with sparkles and gleam. Nevertheless a cold stare from her would indisputably send shivers down anyone's spin. But, when she smiled, he bet it was beyond a doubt magnificent. With mud and all, a glittering smile and face from her would undeniably take any person's breath away.  
  
He gradually nodded, understanding, "Alright. You want space, I'll respect dat."  
  
She nodded as well and the rest of trip fell into a comfortable silence.  
  
After two blocks and three alleys, they stopped in front of a low building. A sign read Newsboy Lodge House.  
  
The young man turned to her grinning, "Ya'll love it here. The boys will love you and you'll love this life, the life of a newsie that is."  
  
Kayla nodded politely, confused though. Newsie? What in god's name is a-  
  
He spit in his hand and held it out for her, "I'm Jack. Welcome to the lodge house of dah Manhattan newsies, Duchess."  
  
Looking disdainfully at the hand and to Jack's face she asked sickened, "Newsies? What's a new- wait......... Duchess?!?"  
  
---------------  
  
Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Introductions"  
  
CH 1  
  
---------------  
  
"Hiya Jack!"  
  
"How's it goin' Cowboy?"  
  
"Who's the Goil?"  
  
"The pretty goil, to be exact."  
  
To Kayla it seemed like she was going to drown with all the boys surrounding her. All of them were swarming around her and Jack, and they all happened to be talking at the same time.  
  
"Back off, back off! Give us here some room now! Let Duchess breathe now, ya hear?" Thankfully, Jack realized how crowded she was, gave the orders out. They all respectfully stepped away and waited for Jack to inform them what's going on.  
  
"Now, dis here is Kayla, now known as Duchess. She is going to be our new and first newsie goil. Any of ya got a problem with it, your gonna come talk ta me. But I know none of ya do, so lets just leave it there." He gave each of them a meaningful look and they all nodded in reply.  
  
"I caught her runnin away from the bulls, and thought I'd help her out some.  
  
"Now, let me make some introductions here." Jack pointed to all the boys around the lodge. They were everywhere; most laying on the bunks, some sitting on the windowsills, a few leaning on the rails on the stairs, and some sitting on the floor.  
  
Jack named about 30 guys so far and Kayla knew she wouldn't remember these for a while. The guy Mush seemed pretty cool though, and so did a guy named Racetrack.  
  
"Ain't it poker night?" Jack asked. Everybody nodded and someone said, "Yup, we've just been waitin' for ya." A table was placed in the middle of the room and cards were placed around it with poker chips next to them.  
  
"So, then where's Spot?" Jack asked. Someone whistled a high-pitched shrill and everyone looked up. Leaning on the railing upstairs was three guys. The middle guy was the one who called. To Kayla he was attractive, and had a look of power around him. The two guys next to him almost seemed like bodyguards for him, but she could tell he would never need them.  
  
He was looking right at her, slightly turning his head to the side, as if examining her. She slightly blushed and looked down almost when she saw his eyes roaming up and down her body slowly, very slowly. She wished now more than ever she wasn't wearing her boy clothes.  
  
He seemed to be around seventeen years old.  
  
A navy blue shirt adorned his body, with red suspenders and black pants. The sleeves were rolled up to show tanned, well-muscled arms. The top buttons on the shirt weren't fastened, which gave the fortunate view of a bronze chest and the sight of a piece of jewelry, or so it seemed it was. A thin, black cord, tied in the back, held a shiny silver key. Kayla wondered why he wore it and what it went to, but didn't focus her eyes on it except for a couple of seconds, she didn't want to look like she was staring at his chest.  
  
The thing that shook her up the most was not his stunning looks; it was how everyone stopped talking when they realized it was him who whistled. They all watched the staring contest between the two of them without saying anything. She could feel the superior authority around him even more now.  
  
Dirty blond bangs fell in his eyes and he whipped his head back so it was out if his way. He glanced quickly at Jack then turned around swiftly and left into a different room. The two guys didn't follow though; they came down the stairs and joined the game.  
  
"Um," she cleared her throat, "Uh ...who was that?" Kayla asked when she was sure she able to use her voice again.  
  
"Ah, watch out fer dat fellah. He gots a new goil every week, so don't hold ya breath," informed Racetrack with his cigar in his mouth. He was sitting at the table with Jack and the other Brooklyn fellows. "He's had more girlfriends then I've had winnings."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Race. After a moment, a boy named Kid Blink slapped Race up beside his head, saying, "Well, duh." All the newsies began snickering and laughing at Race when he just rolled his eyes.  
  
The boy Mush walked up to Kayla and slapped his own hand on her back also and smiled at her. "Looks like someone's caught Brooklyn's eye!" He glanced to the side winking at Jack. Kayla slightly pushed him away, just enough for him to know she meant business. "Whatever, I just wanted to know who he was."  
  
"Duchess, watch out also for that one, Mush, he's just jealous of everyone, because he'll never get any. Not even a glance his way!" Jack said while ducking from Mush's swing. He started laughing while saying, "That was Spot Conlon, Brooklyn's Leader, da King of da Brooklyn's newsies. Its also seems like, if I might say so, he caught someone's eye also. Huh, Duch?"  
  
"Err," she mumbled while punching Jack, "Ah, you all are dumb shits ya hear? I don't got a thing for him or anyone." She said while laughing, then yelped when she felt Jack grab her punch and hoist her up over his shoulder, walking away. He took her upstairs and threw her on bed in a different room.  
  
"This is your new room, you hear? We wake up early in the mornings and sell our papes for the day. Once all of that is done, we go out and do what we want then. For now, ya can either sell papes wit me or someone else if you want. Ya got all of dat? "  
  
Kayla was lying on her stomach, listening to all of this, and taking it in. Or at least she was trying to. She couldn't get those piercing blue-gray eyes out of her head. But she acted like she was listening.  
  
"Yup, every word ya said. Its engraved up here in me mind. No doubt about it."  
  
"You know you're a terrible liar, right? Well whatever, ya will learn all of this in no time with all dah boy's help. So Duchess, ya want to come play or what?"  
  
"I think I'll just go up on the roof and be by meselfs fer a while, kay? I don't want to take all your money just yet, ya know?" She said mockingly.  
  
"Yea. Sure Duchess." He said while rolling his eyes, and, with that, he walked out and down the stairs. "See ya later."  
  
Kayla got up and moved to open the window. She crawled out and climbed the stairs. She lay down on top of the roof with her hands behind and looked up to the stars. She couldn't believe how fast that all happened. How fast she got a home, a job and a name like Duchess. It's all right, she thought, referring to the name, I guess.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kayla jumped, gasping audibly and swished the unneeded hairs in her face away, and looked over to see whom it was. She gulped and quickly sat up.  
  
It was him.  
  
He was sitting against the edge of the roof with his head resting against it. One leg was pulled up close to him with his elbow on his knee and the other leg was laying flat against the ground with his other arm on it. It was dark out, but his glistening orbs could still be seen. He looked slightly amused, as if he knew she should have seen him.  
  
"Hey.........Spot." She whispered slightly.  
  
"Ahh, so you know who I am, do ya?" He got up and walked over, squatting down, leaning on his heels close to her, so that he was eyelevel with her.  
  
She tried glancing away, but could not escape those ocean eyes. It was with out doubt the place where he held most of his feeling; a silver-blue color when heated; a light, blue-gray when feeling helpless and depressing. But now were a deep, rich blue. A bottomless ocean blue that drew any gazer in till they were surely lost and drowned.  
  
"Ya, I know who you are. You're, ah.........you're Sp-Spot Conlon, dah ah .........dah Brooklyn Leader."  
  
He chuckled quietly, "So, I guess we can see you know who's I am, but I don't know who ya are, pretty face. Unless, you want me to call you that, pretty face?" he asked, lightly running a finger down the side of her face.  
  
She shivered vaguely while blushing, praying that he didn't see either of that in the dark. His smile widened even more. He did see it.  
  
"It's.........uh." She cleared her throat again, whispering, "Um.........Duchess."  
  
"Duchess huh? Then what's your real name, pretty face?" he whispered, taking a lock of her hair and playing with it lightly.  
  
"Kayla."  
  
She was about to swallow her tongue, with all the gulping she was doing. A foreign feeling kept swirling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe the things he was doing to her. Never, had she had this reaction to a boy.  
  
"Kayla, huh? That's a mighty fine name. It's almost as pretty as you are," He then leaned up close to her ear and whispered, "You know, when you blush like that, you look even more beautifuls than before, if possible." He lightly kissed her earlobe before pulling back and watching her reaction.  
  
She couldn't breathe. How can any boy do this to me? she thought. Boys have done this before ta me, but I've never felt this was either. She realized it then like a smack in the head. I may be a goil, but not a goil that falls for just some cheap smile and cute eyes, especially not the great Spot Conlon.  
  
She smiled sweetly, "Thanks Spot. You ain't that bad looking youself either." He smiled even more, and she knew she had him.  
  
Just as his was leaning in, his mouth about to brush hers, she pressed two fingers to those deadly lips. He stopped, confused, and brought his gaze back up to her eyes.  
  
He met a fiery gaze from narrowed eyes. Oh shit.  
  
"Nice try Spot Conlon, but I'm not going to be one of your daily goils." She said sternly. And with that she stuck her chin tall and swiftly stood up. But before she could descend down the ladder to her room, her small wrist was grabbed. Spot forcefully twirled her around, leaving her no room except to be trapped between his strong arms.  
  
Cockily, "Why not kid? We could have fun." He glanced down at her body and then met her angry eyes squarely, winking. "We could have more than enough fun."  
  
The swift slap that met his firm cheek, roughly, was the answer he received.  
  
Without releasing the spitting cat in his other arm, he grasped his red cheek, but quickly looked back at her and whispered, smirking, "Just so happens I like em' fiery. Makes the fun even more exciting. I do prefer red heads usually but I think we could make an exception."  
  
The musical gasp was heard clearly in the cold air. Silence was heard after for a moment, the wind softly swirling, as if waiting in anticipation for the next action in this suspension filled story.  
  
Kayla took a timid step forward, bringing herself close enough for her nose to touch with this unneeded specimen, well, almost touched.  
  
Through clenched teeth, "Do not get your hopes up Brooklyn. I do guarantee that there shall be no exciting events in our future, if there shall be even one at all." Her soft hands then immediately connected with his hard chest and pushed, sending him the much-wanted space between them and dramatically turned her back on him.  
  
As she walked to the edge of the roof, his shimmering eyes had the obvious view of her sexual, swaying rear. Without thinking, he mumbled, "Hmm, nice ass."  
  
And he was awarded with the ever-loving finger.  
  
Spot chuckled and called, "I do hope so."  
  
It seemed as if it went unheard but seeing the ruby cheeks disappear over the ledge, Spot knew it was heeded.  
  
Spot smiled brightly. He shook his head lightly back and forth, and whispered, "She does have guts."  
  
---------------  
  
From now on till every chapter: I Don't Own Newsies.  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	2. Chapter Two

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Sellin' Papes"  
  
CH 2  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla arose that morning to the rays of the shining sun through the blinds. She sat up, stretching her arms over her head, yawning greatly. She was pleased; an immense smile gracing her lips with sparkles glistening in her honey-colored eyes, her tanned skin glowing from unwavering happiness. I wonder from what though? she thought. She was never happy lately, not for the past six years. Maybe it was finally having a home. Maybe it was the feeling of belonging. Maybe it was.  
  
A pair of shocking blue eyes.  
  
Whoa, wait, she considered, thinking about this thoroughly. I can not be having reverie's about him and actually enjoy them' But deep inside, she could feel the bliss, the pleasure, and the contentment. Seemed as if it was, truly, an excellent dream. She quickly jumped out of bed, shaking her self as if a dog would of raindrops, muttering the words gross and icky.  
  
Wrapping her arms securely around herself, mentally scolding for acting like a youngling, she walked to her window and looked out across the already busy street. The demanding market day had begun, customers and sellers beginning their challenging workday. Kayla sighed, watching the day unfold silently, holding herself tightly.  
  
She looked beautiful in the sunrise glow, her coffee colored hair kissed with golden highlights shined in the dawning glaze. Her eyes, radiating with honey, though darkly rimmed, held much understanding, though, with a turn, innocence was of course seen. Her petite figure wasn't conspicuous as others, due to old clothes and grime, though, wasn't clearly lacking either. She was clearly a grown, though young, woman. Beautifully attractive, exotic, and as it seemed, didn't take shit from the male species or anyone for that matter.  
  
Though Kayla did not consider any of that, or did not think it was true. She believed she was too slim, her arms and legs without muscle. Her nails, once manicured and cared for, were small and dirt. And her distinctive hair, she assumed it to be dead; limp without a washing in a extensive time, and the shade to be boring and plain hideous. Her nose was too small, her chin excessively stubborn, and her cheeks, in addition, too blush able.  
  
But she was all-wrong. Everything she believed to be accurate was almost the exact opposite. Her body was developed, muscles seen due to being on her own, walking and running far distances. Her nails were rather exceptional, and her hair, was also the one thing everyone who saw her desired, the color exclusive and the length adored.  
  
Newsie life maybe wont be so bad.  
  
And a voice inside her mind replied, yea if a certain pair of blue eyes is there.  
  
Kayla's eyes widened and she hastily shook her curls, her hands flying around her head and peeped, "EEEk!" and ran out the room in a hurry, trying to discern the voice from her ears, as she yelled inside her mind no ..no ..no! I do not have an attraction for this Spot Conlon. I do not, simple as that.  
  
Sure, advise yourself that, and we shall see how far you will get.  
  
Fine.  
  
Fine then.  
  
Whatever.  
  
It is Acceptable.  
  
All right.  
  
You're lying to yourself then.  
  
Groan.  
  
It certainly couldn't be true ..could it?  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla tiptoed quietly into the dark bunkroom, the sunlight barely shinning through the open windows. The boys and men were strewn across their beds in every direction, some starting to fall off, some tangled in their blankets and some sleeping on other newsies. And a thunderous blare of snoring was heard in the room.  
  
Kayla giggled as she made her way into the main bathroom. She had to hurry though for the men could wake any moment and walk in during her bath time. Kloppman, the head superior of the lodge house, had specifically informed her that if she wanted to get cleaned up in the morning ever, she had to rouse early so her privacy wouldn't be interrupted. And she planned on doing just that.  
  
The boys were just getting up as she walked out of the main bathroom, so all of them were able to see her cleaned and washed. As she walked by them on her way to her room, they stared, frozen, mouths agape. She was ..extravagant. Her face rinsed away of grim, her chocolate sun kissed hair shiny & full, her clothes fitting and spotless. Kloppy must have given her a new pair of clothes it seemed. Gone were her shapeless pants and shirt, now replaced with black slacks with matching suspenders over a white plaid unbuttoned shirt. All together, to the boys, she looked spectacular.  
  
Races cigar fell out of his gaping mouth as Mush toppled out of his bed while Kid Blink grinned as Skittery whistled to himself.  
  
Their shocked states went unnoticed by her as she walked by but she stopped at the door, resting her hand against the frame and called, "You boys can closes yer mouths now."  
  
And they did just that, only very quickly and began talking simultaneity, trying to hide their embarrassment, though one thing said by a loud newsie stopped Kayla.  
  
"Damn! Why does Spot get her for himself taday and we can't?"  
  
Kayla turned slowly around and barked, "What!?"  
  
They all stopped yet again and glanced everywhere uncertainly except on the fuming Duchess until all their eyes laid on Jack. He fretfully began to feel his neck, raking a hand through his hair till he got enough nerve to look her in the eye. The newsies around him pushed him forward and he glared menacingly at them before turning back to her, gulping.  
  
"Ya see, Duch, the thing is your gunna be selling papes today. We would find you a selling partner, but Spot Conlon has already put in his claim to sell with you today."  
  
Kayla slowly folded her arms, narrowing her cold eyes at him, "Oh ..really?"  
  
Jack nodded vigorously, "Um ..yea.. That's what yer gunna have to do today."  
  
Jack was surprised as she shook her head firmly and boldly. "No. Foist of all, I don't need nobodies to show me how to sell papes. And seconds of all, out of all the people that I'd let show me the last would be Brooklyn. That's it. Final."  
  
Jack visibly paled. He tried again, "See, Duch, ya kinda have to sell with him, since as you said, he's Brooklyn. And, he's, uh, the best instructor your is gonna get if yous wanna be a head newsie, and he already said you were selling with him."  
  
As much as she wanted to respond to that last bit, she controlled herself, giving the excuse it was too early to be opening problems, and said with a grimace on her face, "Alright but just for taday. And if he attempts any clever business I'm knockin him out."  
  
"Well then, that is acceptable," said Jack, relief on his face.  
  
---------------  
  
As Kayla walked out of the distribution center she heard a voice behind her purr, "Hmm, you look beautiful taday."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she turned around, placing a hand on her hip. She had a scathing remark hot and ready, letting it about to burn and blaze, but she was not ready for those eyes, those blue orbs. It was as if they haunted her dreams for years, this familiar royal blue color sparkling at her. She gave a small gasp as she stared into those depths, those radiating blues. Oh, how much she didn't want to drown in them, but she knew she was falling for their power fast and surprisingly ..had already accepted that. She then tried to hide her embarrassment of letting just eyes catch her off guard and replied hotly, "Can it Conlon. I ain't got time for your lousy talkin."  
  
Spot arched an eyebrow as he folded his arms. "Lousy? How it lousy when your gonna be having the best teacher with you today?"  
  
Kayla snorted. "And that would make it not lousy, how?"  
  
Spot narrowed his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless. "Watch it pretty face. You don't know how far I'm gunna let ya go till I do something about it."  
  
Kayla rolled her face from one side to the other, her honey eyes gleaming disbelief. Spot laughed at it. "You couldn't do shit. Just because you bribed the newsies to let ya be Brooklyn Leader, don't mean your anything special."  
  
Spot scrunched his face, narrowing his eyes, tapping his gold caped cane to the ground. "Ooo, ya got spunk goil, I'll give ya that when daring talk to Brooklyn that way. But none do. So ya know what that means? You could be in big trouble."  
  
Kayla arched an eyebrow, tapping her chin, thinking, "Yea, I don't know why many don't though. Must be chicken shits if they actually think you could be dangerous."  
  
Spot then burst out laughing vigorously, grasping his stomach at the hilarity of it; a reaction she wasn't expecting. He turned her around, placing his hand in the middle of her back, guiding her away. "Ya sure are a funny one, pretty face. Now come on, we gots selling ta do."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Dammit, Brooklyn! I told ya once and I'll tell ya again; Don't touch my ass!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry pretty face. That was your ass I was squeezing? Oh, I do apologize-"  
  
"Conlon, I'se suggest ya don'ts squeeze again. Next time ya try, I promise ya, I'll soak ya for sure." With a proud manner around her, she sharply turned her back on him, and continued on her way. Spot chuckled, following her, his eyes twinkling with satisfaction. It was too much of entertainment setting off this outspoken beauty and including the fact of having too much pleasure seeing how many times he could see those soft cheeks swiftly become crimson. He rubbed his hands together in eagerness as he got glimpse of her rear again, and smirked. It was too easy.  
  
He drawled in a husky voice, "You can do what ever you wants to me, pretty face, don't matter as long as I get to look at that very exceptional-"  
  
Kayla swiftly smacked her hand back behind her, fully anticipating it to met him across the cheek for hard meaning but it was caught suddenly in Spots grip. She gasped in shock at such a fast move, not expecting it, as she was turned around to his glowing eyes. Spots face had a look of wonder as he glanced at her delicate hand then her shock written face. He unconsciously pulled her closer, making her gasp yet again, her uncertain eyes gazing at their nearness then to his amusing eyes.  
  
As if wrapped in a mysterious mist, they became closer still, gazing into each others orbs, reading each others emotions, their vulnerable windows to their locked souls, hidden till now. No one had ever gone this far in their lives, to truly know their thoughts. Spot, the king of Brooklyn, did not even let anyone dare come near him enough to see his true side. It was how he lived, how he was raised. Never becoming close; it was how he survived in such a dreadful world. It made leaving effortless and, if need be, destroying was less..unchallenging.  
  
It was as if her inner being was stripped. All of Kayla's emotions were seen, read, analyzed, and then all of them turn out to be not her own. Her mask of coldness disappeared even as she scrambled for it, ineffectively, trying to not lose cover, and hid behind it forever. Her life was now an open book to him and only him. It frightened her, knowing he had this much control with just a look. But, her heart would have no other way, though yet her mind had to find this out still. She was on her own till she finally came to her senses and surrendered.  
  
So here they went again. It was happening all day. He would make a rude yet sexual comment and she would retaliate and have her say, yet each time they would both get caught up and stare, motionless and utterly helpless. Oh, how much she would want to look away, but both would become trapped until either something or another would break the spell.  
  
And these interactions would just not quit.  
  
It was happening frequent now, even sometimes only a mere minute would pass and the other would be entrapped and ensnared by the other. If only their eyes didn't hold so much..power, emotion, feeling, darkness and light, everything and yet nothing. It was all there, no matter how much they tried to deny, muttering the other held no control over them, declaring their independency would hold forever and their deceptive need to stand alone strong and exact, it was true. Their eyes did indeed have that much control.  
  
It was expected in the busy streets of Brooklyn to be hit and nudged while walking by but it was clearly unforeseen as a passerby knocked into Kayla, making her gasp as she fell into Spots arms, him catching her instinctively. They quickly chanced a fleeting look into each other's eyes but nervously looked away as they uneasily stepped apart from their sudden contact.  
  
"So um..." Spot began casually, trying to drive away the uneasiness. He placed his arms behind him and locked his hands at his neck. He looked at her expectantly trying to decide what to say but his voice was lost as her beauty yet again caught him, making him immobile.  
  
She placed a fingernail in her mouth, as she glanced around, her other hand holding her elbow. Fall was just beginning, so the winds of the east were now showing. Her long wavy hair flew in the air, the length of it going down to her mid back. It was absolutely beautiful. But the color of it got him more riled. He had never seen such a color, or he had just never seen it around her. It was as though chocolate ran down her hair, making it sparkle and sweet. Though, at the top it was as if it was kissed by the sun, stripes of gold running down part way. Oh, how he wanted to run his hands through it, spend hours playing with and touching it delicately.  
  
He would have to say her hair was the favorite part of her he treasured but that was until he partook in seeing her eyes. Oh, now that was a glory all in it's own.  
  
They were almost as though cat eyes; vibrant and strong yet in a blink of an eye showed everything. They looked to be of brownish color, but Spot knew better. They were honey. Brilliant however shadowy, sparkling dark rimmed gold. Yes indeed, that was what they were. Oh, how he could stare into those forever. But, he couldn't bear doing that for he loved how these sunshine eyes would flash every time he would bait her. They would flare, as though snapping and she would slowly turn her eyes to his and glare as flames erupted behind them. When she became this raged it was as if looking into hell, the fire spitting and flaming in them. And he would take this tormenting punishment any day.  
  
He shook out of his stupor and said half grinning, "So, pretty face, want to take that pretty rear of yours to Tibby's now?"  
  
He muttered a surprised 'whoa' as he ducked.  
  
Kayla had taken her finger away from her lips and swung her clenched fist around at him but, alas, unfortunately he had moved. She rolled her eyes as she strolled by him, calling, "Conlon, enough with the shitty compliments, they obviously don't work well."  
  
As she sauntered by he replied huskily, "Obviously they do or your cheeks are just rebellin' and blushing on their own. Which one do you think it is?"  
  
Kayla stopped, instinctively raising a hand to her warm face then mentally scolded herself. Dammit. She just, without her own consent, answered his damn question with that reaction. But she wouldn't go down admitting it.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Brooklyn."  
  
Spot touched her cheek tenderly from behind, making her stiff. He ignored it though, "Well, I say you do."  
  
Kayla bended her head down, away from his finger, her blush becoming even more noticeable. Lacking any words, she began walking, without seeing if he was following or not. It was undeniably time for lunch as Kayla heard her stomach grumble. Tibby's sounded wonderful. A sandwich, yum, and a nice cold drink, ah, now that sounded-  
  
"Uh, pretty face?"  
  
Kayla stopped and grumbled as she turned around. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot aggravated. "Conlon, if you say another damn word about my ass-"  
  
Spot chuckled. Instinctively his eyes roamed her body, apparently much to her annoyance due to her glowing face, he interrupted with a smirk, "Pretty face, as much I would love to, I thought I might just tell you ..Tibby's is that way." he motioned a thumb behind him.  
  
Kayla gasped an "Oh," nodded and continued on in the right direction. Spot followed in suit, matching her pace perfectly. But soon Kayla was bothered by the fact that he was behind, so stopped and waited for him to resume beside her. No more ass watching for tonight.  
  
They continued on in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, and basked in it. No tension was between them, well sexual was but that was ignored, as they made their way wordlessly together in the streets of Manhattan.  
  
Spot had bought a hundred papes between them, his usual amount he had arrogantly added, and had shared it as they spent the day learning and teaching. Spot had given her all his knowledge on being a low class newsboy, and she had accepted it, turned it inside and out and reserved it inside her reference for future selling; she wanted to be a great newsboy, well girl, seller, and planned on learning all she could from him, without openly admitting it. As if.  
  
---------------  
  
"Duchess!"  
  
"Conlon!"  
  
"How's it goin'?"  
  
"What was your foist day like, Duchess?"  
  
"Hey Brooklyn, come over and lose your money."  
  
"Hey Duchess, Mush wants you to sit by him!"  
  
"Brooklyn, I bet ya five cents Specs here would whoop yer ass in chess. Ya in?"  
  
Kayla heaved a sigh as she heavily sat down next to Jack in one of the back booths. Jack grinned at her, as well as Kid Blink and Crutchy who were sharing the table with him, and scooted down, making room for her and Spot, ruffling her hair and asked gently, "Hard day bein' a newsie so far?"  
  
Kayla scoffed at him, giving him a hard look, "You got no idea. I'm tired, I'm hungry and not just that. My ass now just happens to hurt."  
  
Once Spot had sat down, he took Jack's coke without him seeing and took a big gulp. But when Kayla had said that, he choked, spewing his swig all over Kid Blink, who had unfortunately been sitting across from him. Spot, now embarrassed, mumbled a small apology as he took a napkin and gingerly wiped away the excess drink on Blink's steaming face. But after a moment, Blink knocked his hand away and sat in a temper, folding his arms and glaring at him.  
  
Spot waved his hands in a surrendering manor, exclaimed, "Jeesh, just tryin to help."  
  
Blink didn't answer.  
  
Kayla giggled watching the scene as it played out. Jack tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she looked at him. Grinning, he asked, "Uh..what was that ass thing about again?" At Spot's and Kayla's similar color of cheeks, Jack chuckled as he guessed, "Ah, so Conlon over there has been-"  
  
But Kayla stubbornly intercepted, raising a deadly finger. "Don't ..finish that sentence Cowboy. Or your gunna be a dead man riding a horse by nighttime."  
  
Spot had taken another sip of the drink when Kayla had threatened Jack, and, not expecting it, sprayed it yet again of the already wet Blink. Blink stood up in a rush and looked at his drenched self and threw his hands down in the last straw, "For Christ's sake!" and strode out the door.  
  
Spot watched Blink leave, then slicked his tongue over his teeth and turned to Kayla and Jack innocently, "So ..what's eatin' him?"  
  
----------------  
  
Later that night, the boys of the Manhattan Lodge house were gathered together again and were playing a heated game of poker.  
  
Spot, who hadn't left for Brooklyn yet, sat in a corner bunk and watched, with hunter's eyes, at all that surrounded him. His blue orbs leisurely scouted around the room, sometimes lingering on faces and also passing others.  
  
Sitting on a bottom bed he rested his arm on his bended knee, his swift fingers playing with an unlit cigar. It was twirled and thrown into the air and caught with ease. But no matter how much that cigar was abused it didn't take away Spot's uneasiness. In his gut a deep feeling had sprouted and was not anytime soon he bet going away. Something in the air called to him, sending shivers all day down his back. Something bad was going to happen soon, but he didn't know what, and some of him did not want to find out anyway. Someone was in pain at the moment; someone was hurting inside, but he didn't know whom. But he did though.  
  
His fast eyes swerved to Duchess, narrowing with thought. Watching across the room, he saw her laugh with everyone, look somewhat happy as she joked around with them. He followed her with dark eyes as she would within an instant become nerved if any boy came too close. Her moves were carefully analyzed from afar with his glazed stare as she listened hard to stories of old newsies. And with these significant blues even from a distance saw it was all an act.  
  
Spot scratched his chin in thought. Duchess was sad. He clearly saw it ever time her eyes would come to his. All night her cat orbs would purposely seek out his, and, if only for scanting glance, it did not matter, they could just not hide under his gaze. He saw all that flew past the glittering honeys; saw all the emotions no one noticed. As much as she tried, her mask would not work against him.  
  
Spot identified the hurt from within her, the pain that emitted from her. It almost broke his insides and just about captured every breath he tried to take. It was that strong. And he also noticed that she did not smile much. And even when she did, it was really as though just a curl of the corners. Yes, she did laugh, but unlike anyone else, he observed that it seemed somewhat..forced. Her soul cried out for comfort, it begged for a home; a safe place from what the world poorly offered.  
  
The now silver eyes closed painfully for a moment, wishing, no dieing for a way for her soul to be free, a way out of her bondages. His own soul pained seeing her captured with so much damage. But what shocked him also was no one, no one, seemed to notice. Only he did. His distressful eyes opened slowly to clash with hers. There was indeed a connection between them. It was why he could see past her façade and see the darkness and the pain.  
  
And it was all going to end. God help if need be, the honey eyes gazing back troubled to the sad silvers, would be free. They would once again be truly happy.  
  
And the silver gaze would be the reason why.  
  
----------------  
  
Two hours later the moon reached mid high into the sky signaling midnight, but the newsies of Manhattan still went strong.  
  
"Please." His lips tightened as he gazed some time at her. His arms slowly opened as he stated, "I just want to help." Kayla glanced down, and looked back to his honest eyes; there was no mischief within in them, no messing around, no hidden motives. He was just truly being kind. As Kayla softly played with her thumb nail in her mouth her questioning finally surrendered as she nodded gradually. Softly compiling a small "Alright," she walked sheepishly into his grip, her cold arms becoming caught against his warm chest.  
  
----------------  
  
For you new readers.. These two chapters, Ch 2 & 3 were deleted, so I am rewriting them, for they were not saved in backup. SO they may be different for some of you and that is the reason why there is no Ch. 3.  
  
Sorry.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	3. Chapter Four & Five

Sorry, no Chapter Three.  
  
---------------  
  
Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Reality Dreams"  
  
CH 4  
  
---------------  
  
It was late into the night and there was no way she was falling asleep. Kayla lay there thinking about that day. She did indeed make it clear to Spot that she wasn't going to be his next "new" girl. Yet as hard has she tried, Kayla was falling for him and fast. She didn't want to admit but how could she not? He was a true gentleman around her that day, well after he got over his annoying trait, was also too damn sexy.  
  
Throughout the day, Spot would steal glances at her and when she caught him, he would smile that god be damned smile of his and admit defeat. He would brush her arm, tickling it almost when he would walk by. At times when they were talking to each other, he would reach up and brush her hair back behind her ear. Kayla was sure she would die of all the things he was doing to her. Every glance, and every smile made her almost collapse to the ground due to sudden weak knees. And, oh, how much she wanted the kiss that she refused. What if he's just leading me on? Kayla thought. What if this is all a joke to him? She rolled over on to her side and threw the pillow at the wall. She did not want to be led on only just to be hurt. Life was meant for joy, and growth, not pain and suffering. She had enough of that in her life.  
  
After a moment staring in the window Kayla realized someone was there. She gasped.  
  
Spot Conlon was crouching by the window and was staring back at her.  
  
Kayla jumped up and opened the window letting him in. She then realized she was only wearing her over sized shirt and underwear. Though, it did go down to her mid-thighs, she still felt naked. It was a long sleeve shirt that was a dirty white color.  
  
---------------  
  
(A/N think of Jack's shirt when they were singing "Seize the Day Chorale" without his suspenders on yet.)  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla stepped back with a hand covering her fast beating heart as he crawled in, confusion showed in her bright honey eyes. But, still filled with much misunderstanding, her body felt electrified that he was actually here, in her room, late at night, and oh, how she felt so much elation at that thought.  
  
Spot stood up and finally realized what she was wearing. It made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked her body up and down and then saw the tint of blush on her face.  
  
He laughed as she glanced up, blushing even more. She played with the hem of the shirt while the nervousness and embarrassment settled in.  
  
"Um." Kayla cleared her throat, "Uh. Why did- why'd ya come Spot?" She slightly stumbled over her words praying to the god's nothing worse could happen. Her eyes tried to stay still, but with him being so close and so alone with her, she couldn't help but glance anxiously around.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and thought I had time to visit Jack." Spot said.  
  
Oh, Jack, just peachy king. Kayla said to herself, slightly put down. She thought, she hoped, prayed really, that something could happen different between them now. Perhaps feeling could- it didn't matter now. She was just wrong.  
  
"And I wanted to see you." He whispered softly.  
  
Kayla looked up at him. He was giving her a serious face with a look of desire in his blue eyes. He advanced slowly upon her and Kayla retreated till her back hit the wall with a small thud. She had a minor look of shock on her face but it was overpowered by the longing in her eyes.  
  
Spot slowly raised his hand and caressed the side of her face gently. Kayla then sighed, closing her eyes leisurely, and pressed her face into his hand. He brought up his other hand and slid it to the nape of her neck. He, with a sleek unhurried speed, closed the gape between them and hovered his lips over her mouth. He slowly whispered, "I'll always be here for you." And closed the space between them, lightly brushing his lips to hers.  
  
Kayla woke up gasping.  
  
She looked around trying to focus, trying to remember where she was. The dream came back to her and she remembered what it was about. She blushed a deep crimson red and nervously wiped her sweating forehead.  
  
Kayla couldn't believe she dreamed that. It would have to be a while before she confronted him, or it was going to be awkward. And it was only just a damn touch of the lips and she still felt like burning with pleasure. God, she was easy.  
  
Kayla smacked her head; she realized was selling papes with him today! She fell back to the bed with an exasperated sigh.  
  
It was going to be a long day, indeed.  
  
---------------  
  
Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Promises"  
  
Ch 5  
  
---------------  
  
Spot was walking down the Brooklyn Bridge, whistling, twirling his cane around. He had his other hand in his pockets while looking at the ocean view. The golden sunrise reminded him of Kayla's honey eyes and he couldn't bring himself to glance away.  
  
Ok, he'll admit it. He was thinking about Kayla again. But it seemed as if she was always invading his thoughts, though, come to think of it, he sure as hell didn't mind. She was tough, like one of the guys and that was what he needed with his job. Not some stuck- up lass who depended only on her father's money. Kayla knew what it was like to be lower class; she was like him, even though he didn't want to admit it.  
  
So Spot knew why he wouldn't give up on her. They belonged to each other. Also, he saw the way Kayla looked at him when she thought she wasn't being caught. Besides all the pain he saw, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Though, he had to prove it.  
  
And he would, oh god, he would. She was for once in her life actually going to feel wanted.  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla woke up early that morning, surprisingly early after so little sleep. She ran into one of the empty shower stalls and took a warm shower, before the boys could. She got out and dressed in her black pants and a white long sleeved shirt that was tight in the right places and then floated out around her waist.  
  
She took out a white ribbon from her pocket and tied her brown tresses away from her face. She tied her shoes on and waited by the stairs for the boys to get up and start selling their newspapers. Kayla did promise she was going to sell with Spot but didn't want to seem to eager to if she was early.  
  
About a half an hour later the boys and Kayla walked out of the lodging house and down to the newspapers building. Race was talking to Kayla and Crutchy about a new location that was guaranteed to sell all their papes. As they were about to pass inside the gate, Kayla recognized a face and smiled.  
  
Spot was waiting for her, leaning against the wall and already had her papers waiting for her. He smiled also and began walking over to her. Kayla excused herself and met him half way. She suspected there would at least be awkwardness around them, but that wasn't until she saw his smile; there was no need to worry.  
  
"Hiya Pretty Face."  
  
"Hey Spot."  
  
They stood there, looking at each other for a moment, mesmerizing their faces, recalling on the thoughts they had about each other.  
  
"Well, come on now. We gots to sell these fast, cause I got something to show you later." Spot said, smiling crookedly, holding a tint of mysteriousness in his voice.  
  
"Spot. Tell me." Kayla said amusingly, folding her arms on her chest. She placed one foot to her side and leaned on the other foot. Was this man really real? Sigh.  
  
"Nopes. It's a secret, I can't tell you." Spot winked at her and they began walking down the street. "Well..I could, but I won't."  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla had about 2 more papers to sell and was thinking about asking the rich couple walking down the street when Spot told her,  
  
"You know, you look beautiful today, Duchess."  
  
Her pinks lips gasped lightly as she realized what he said. She sheepishly smiled looking down. But..even though it was indeed sweet of him to say it..why did he? First of all, he never called her Duchess before and then he complimented her in the very same breath. Was he all right? she thought. Kayla looked up at him and laughed. Spot's cheeks were almost tinted a pinkish color and she knew he was embarrassed for what he said.  
  
She whispered "Thank you." and basked in the silence that followed. It was better than saying anything that could embarrass herself also.  
  
Spot silently scolded himself. He knew she liked the compliment but he couldn't understand why he was shy about something so easy to do Usually with any girl he could fly through about 20 flattering remarks within the hour and not have a second breath about it He answered himself quietly: she 's different, not like those other girls.  
  
---------------  
  
"Come on, come on now." Spot laughed. He was pulling her through some curtains.  
  
Kayla was laughing also, relishing in the feeling of Spot holding her hand. "Where are we going, Spot?" she asked. He had blindfolded her from a street and took her into a building and had been steering her through many doors and hallways.  
  
"You'll see, my impatient one. You'll see." Spot pulled back a curtain and made her stand in the middle of the room.  
  
"Stay here, and don't take it off yet goil."  
  
"Yes mother, of course."  
  
"Yes, the-she-that-could-not-be-controlled obeys. What is the world-"  
  
"Ha ha. Funny. Hurry up Brooklyn."  
  
Spot walked to the side of the room chuckling and flipped a couple of switches and the lights turned on all over the room. He strolled beck over to her and slowly removed the blindfold and stepped back.  
  
Kayla gasped. She was standing in the back of a theater with no one else in the room except them. But what surprised her the most was the setting on the stage.  
  
A picnic was placed in the center of it for two. Candles were glowing all around the stage and a basket full of food was placed in the middle of a blanket.  
  
Spot smiled at her and took her hand, leading to the stage. As they got nearer to it, Kayla realized there was red and white petals scattered across the floor. They matched the color of the candles and the blanket. A red pillow was placed at one side of the blanket and a white pillow was placed at the other end. She was glad she happened to match the decor then realized Spot was wearing a red plaid shirt. Kayla smiled at the coincidence of it all.  
  
He guided her to the white pillow and slowly pushed her down till she sat. He moved to sit on the red pillow and opened the basket.  
  
Kayla was aghast. "Spot. What... why?" she stuttered whispering, not knowing where to begin.  
  
"Because I wanted ta treat ya good tonight. Because I wanna show ya how a lady should be treated, and to show ya how different you are from other girls." He said softly looking at her while handing her a plate of food and sweets.  
  
Kayla smiled sweetly. He was being so good to her, so good, there was no way this was a joke. She took her plate and looked down at it; she gasped. The food he had was very expensive; no way a Newsie would be able to get their hands on this. How? She looked at him and voiced her thoughts.  
  
Spot laughed and winked at her. "I've got my ways."  
  
---------------  
  
They talked, they laughed and they joked around. While they began on the desserts, Spot said something funny about Kayla. She laughed, about bite into a strawberry but instead got an idea. She chucked it at Spot in the chest.  
  
He mockingly gasped and looked up. There was a look of shock on his face but also amusement. He watched her with an eyebrow raised and a glint of mysteriousness and slowly reached for the plate. Kayla reached out to block and said 'no' repeatedly, but Spot had attained them and threw one back at her.  
  
Kayla laughed and backed up when her hand fell upon the something soft. She looked up at him with a very sweet smile and swung the white pillow at him. He ducked it and grabbed his own red pillow and said, "Ooh, yer in trouble now, Pretty Faces!" Kayla saw his advances; she jumped up and backed away. Spot kept coming after her and so she stood her ground and swung at thin air. He came up and swung at her. So then begun the blowout pillow fight.  
  
All through the auditorium you could hear mild threats, a few oomfs, and the non-stop laughter.  
  
Kayla swung at Spot and hit him on his side. She jumped up and down shouting, "Yes! Round 1 to Kay---" Spot tackled her, taking her fully by surprise.  
  
They landed with a soft thud. Spot threw his pillow to the side and tried grabbing her flaying hands. He was finally was able to grasp her wrists after a while and held them in, shaking them till her pillow fell out of the way. They watched each other, laughing, not able to get enough breath. Slowly, the laughs died down to only heavy pants.  
  
The mood changed. They felt it was time for importance, play time over. Well, they could still play.  
  
"Now, where have I seen this before?" Kayla said softly. Spot was again pinning her hands behind her head with her laying flat on her back. He was riding astride her, smiling that bedazzling smile of his.  
  
"Yeah," Spot whispered. He leaned down on his left arm, bringing himself more on top of her. His right hand came up, brushing a tress from her face and continued rubbing her cheek with the back of his knuckles.  
  
They watched each other's eyes for a moment. Then, realizing that they both did indeed want this, Spot lowered his mouth to her lips. One kiss, two, three. They were as soft as butterflies, and Kayla wanted more. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a long kiss.  
  
She tastes like dark, sweet honey. That thought was the first of many in Spot's mind. He put one hand at her waist and rubbed it gently and the other hand was used for bracing himself up. It was his turn to want more. Spot licked her lips, asking permission to enter, which she pleasurably agreed to. He slipped it in, and their tongues dueled together.  
  
It was some time later, after they calmed down enough, they stopped due to lack of air to breath. They panted heavily again, but obviously now from a different reason.  
  
"I tolds ya you were different from the other girls." Spot said after a minute. He licked his lips, hinting about what he meant. Her checks showed a tint of red as she buried her face in his neck. Spot laughed and held her closer. He rolled on his side so they were facing each other. Their legs intertwined together and they kissed lightly one more time before settling back down again.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Spot said laughing lightly. Kayla laughed and she felt her face start getting warm again. She hoped he didn't see it yet again, so she grabbed his shirt with her hands and covered her face in his neck. Spot laughed again and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "Have I ever told ya how you look cute when ya turn red?"  
  
Kayla lightly pounded her fist against his chest, feeling even more embarrassed.  
  
They laid there together, content in just holding each other. They were lost both in their own thoughts, thinking of things, mainly each other. Though Kayla had to know an answer to a question that had been in her mind for sometime now.  
  
She whispered it, uncertainly plain in her voice, "Am I going to be another one? Are you gonna leave me next week?"  
  
Spot looked sharply at her and took her face in his hands. He shook his head intensely and said with emotion, "No, there is no chance in me leaving you. If I have a say about it, you're never going to leave my side."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"I know this is one promise I'm going to keep."  
  
Spot leaned forward and kissed her fiercely. In the back of her mind Kayla knew she should have been scared, but surprisingly, this moment was the answer she was waiting for.  
  
---------------  
  
erinsailorditz 


	4. Chapter Six

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Goods and Bads"  
  
CH 6  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla got back to the lodge around one that night. She was walking down the street, bout a block away from the lodge house, recalling on the earlier events. She could still fell the sensational feeling lingering on her warm lips. Still fell the smooth hands on her body. Out of all, the thoughts made her giddy, happy with pleasure.  
  
Spot was planning on escorting her back but she had said no, saying he should start going back to Brooklyn. It then took 10 minutes saying "goodbye" before they actually parted.  
  
Kloppman had set a curfew, which was at 11 pm, so she would have to go up to the fire escape without getting caught. Kayla slowly slid the window up, trying not to make it creak and softly landed on the bed. She closed the window and turned around and gasped.  
  
Kid blink was sitting on the bed with his hands folded on his chest.  
  
"Um, Blink, Hi! I was- I was just going for a walk." Kayla stuttered, motioning her thumb back to the window. His annoyed stare didn't falter.  
  
"Sure ya were, Duchess. Now where were ya?"  
  
"I told ya. I was- I was-" she tried again, but lowered her head in defeat.  
  
"Come on tell me. Ya know ya can."  
  
He was right at that point. Ever since Kayla came to the lodge house, Kid Blink had appeared at her door. They had stayed up long hours the past couple of days, talking, getting closer, sort of like a brother sister type relation. She knew she could trust him with anything, no idea why, but she could. But tonight, she was late for their talks and knew if she told, her "new brother" might be just a tad mad.  
  
Kayla slowly looked up and saw sympathy on his face. "I would, but I can't."  
  
He snorted and said, "Sure. Were you out with Spot again?"  
  
She blushed and quickly looked away. Damn it. Kayla thought. She already blew it. Blink laughed and said, "I knew it! You gotta a thing for Spot Conlon."  
  
He then began chanting some rhymes, and was quickly stopped. For Kayla launched herself at him, covering his mouth listening to see if anyone heard.  
  
"Shhh ... don't! We are gonna keeps it a secret till we tell everyone. So, don't tell anyone either!" Kayla whispered through clenched teeth. With his mouthed still covered, he held his hands up in surrendering manner. Kayla slowly let go of him and laid down on the bed. She let out a tired sigh and laid her arm over her eyes.  
  
Blink laughed and said, "So, are ya gonna tell me abouts it? Or what?" He leaned down on his arm and played with the blanket he was laying on, purposely acting like a little star-struck school goil.  
  
"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Kayla said without moving at all from her position.  
  
He waved his hand impatiently and said, "Yes, yes, of course. Now get on with the story." Kayla let out another sigh but this time it was an annoyed one.  
  
"Alright, alright. Turns out Spot Conlon isn't as shallow as I thought he was." She said, now with more enthusiasm as she sat up, looking like the little schoolgirl. "Well, we went to this theater and he had this romantics dinner for me with roses, chocolates and food. Ahh, he was so sweet. And then- um." She waved her hands in front of her, trying to find the right words but instead blushed a deep scarlet and flopped back to the bed.  
  
Blink laughed, and said "Oh, so he kissed ya?" At her enthusiastic nod he continued, "Eww. And you let him?" Acting as if it was the most mortifying thing done in the world.  
  
Kayla lifted her head from the bed and glared at him. "One more comment out of ya and I'm going to do something your going to regret."  
  
"What, hit me? You know I can best you in fighting."  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Blink put a serious look on his face and asked, "So, why you guys keeping it's a secret?"  
  
Kayla stopped glaring and looked puzzled. "Um. I don't know. Spot said to keep it's a secret and I say whatever you say is what I say."  
  
"Oh so now your doin what Spot tells ya to do?" Blink said while playfully hitting Kayla on the shoulder.  
  
Kayla shook out of her dazed look and glared at him. "No. I never do what someones says, not even Spot Conlon."  
  
"Except when ya like what he's askin for." Blink said winking at her. Kayla growled, walking out of the room. Most of the newsboys were asleep but some were up talking, and they waved to Kayla. She waved back while walking into the bathrooms and then changed.  
  
Kid Blink was leaning against her door waiting for her. "So now you're his "new" goil, huh?"  
  
Kayla stopped where she was, in front of him and put her hands on her hips. She had heard the tone of his voice when he said "new" and knew what he was implying. She lifted her chin up and said, "I am, and I'm gonna be for awhile. He's different now."  
  
"Now yer defendin' Brooklyn, while a minute ya ago ya-"  
  
"Ahh, shut-up. He's mine now, so that means I can say, or do whatever I want to him."  
  
"Yea, try telling him that."  
  
"Whatsever." Kayla shoved past him.  
  
Blink stopped her and grabbed one of her hands in the two of his. He looked at her gravely like he knew something bad she didn't. "Now listen to me now, Duchess. I know ya thinks Spot is different with ya, but still watch out. I've seen him with more goils in the last month than ya can be in one year. No matter what, Spot will always be the same. Just be careful, ya hear? I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
Kayla smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Thanks Blink, but don't worry. I'll be ok. G'dnight." With that she shut her door and went to sleep, dreaming of a certain blond temper.  
  
---------------  
  
Spot woke up refreshed and happy. He got out of his bed, dressing in his usual red & white plaid shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, showing well-defined muscles. Then added to the outfit were matching red suspenders and black pants. He grabbed his prized cane, sticking his snipe shooter in his back pocket. He combed through his hair, whistling his favorite tune, then snuggly fitting his black hat on his head.  
  
He walked out his room, calling out greetings to the other Brooklyn Newsies. He bought his usual 100 papes and began selling them on his own.  
  
They planned they would meet up later. Anyways, the Leader from the Bronx wanted a "chat" with Spot. He wanted to get his sellin' over with, and then go surprise Duchess.  
  
He found a mother and a young son walking down the street and smiled. He'd sell his papes fast enough. I'd better, he thought smirking, if I want to see my goil.  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla had finished selling her papes and waved goodbye to Race. Kid Blink was going to catch up later with her once he was done, for it turned out his goil was in the Brooklyn area. She wanted to surprise Spot, by showing up before he did.  
  
The streets of Brooklyn were a little baffling to her but she knew most of her way by now. She was looking at a store window to the side of herself when she rammed into a person. They both fell backwards, taking a moment to realize what happened. Kayla opened her mouth to say sorry, when she heard a high pitch yell.  
  
"What do the hell ya think you're doin? Watch it!"  
  
Kayla sharply looked up and glared at the girl. She seemed to be around 17. She had short brown hair with enviously brown eyes and her nose was spotted with a couple freckles. She had tanned skin, seemed to be very athletic, in other words very pretty.  
  
But you could also tell she was very stubborn.  
  
"What?!" Kayla yelled, jumping up, "Watch where I'm going? Follow your own advice!" Like she said, she wasn't told be anyone, especially a prideful girl.  
  
The brunette looked like she was about to pounce on her. She was wearing clothes like Kayla, old raggedy ones. If looks could kill, Kayla thought.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who you're talkin to?" Her hands were clenched in fists on her sides and her eyes were wide and blazed. Kayla glared right back.  
  
"A girl who's gonna get her ass kicked?"  
  
The Brunette jumped on Kayla. They toppled to the ground rolling around for a while, arms swinging and feet kicking. A shrill "You just scratched- Bitch!" and a "Did ya just slap- That's it! You're dead!" was heard evenly through out the streets.  
  
Thank goodness a couple Brooklyn newsies were walking by and saw it. They ran over and pulled the girls away from each other. The girls yelled more insults to each other, trying to get away from their captors and pounce.  
  
One of the newsies recognized the Brunette. "Meow!! What the hell you think you're doin? Fightn' another girl like that?"  
  
Meow didn't look away from Kayla, just swung her hair over her shoulder. "Hey. She's the one who started it."  
  
Kayla tried to make a grab for her but was pulled back. "How old are we now?" Kayla said in her usual sarcastic tone. "Ahh, look, she started it," mocking the brunette, her voice imitating a little girls.  
  
"Why you little -" Meow whispered making a jab at her but was also pulled back.  
  
Kayla was annoyed of this. "Let me go," she said violently to her captors. "I'm not gonna do's anything." She ripped her hands out of their grasps and shook herself off. She rubbed her lip and came away with blood. She looked up sharply at Meow, who was smirking. Meow herself, had some injuries. Her left cheek was already swelling including the blackish color.  
  
Kayla growled, then launched herself at Meow.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Everyone stopped. They all knew that voice, even Kayla. The circle of newsboys moved to the side letting someone walk into the center of them. He glared around at them all. But before he could say anything. Meow punched Kayla in the eye and she toppled to the ground.  
  
Spot Conlon was about to say something when he realized who was on the ground. His face instantly lost its mask and was replaced with concern.  
  
"Pretty face?" He helped her up and held her closely. He had one arm around her waist while the other was on her cheek. "Pretty face, are you alright?" He whispered softly. Kayla nodded and looked over to Meow, who happened to have a confused face, as well as the others did.  
  
"Yes, until she came along." She said through clenched teeth. Spot looked over at whom she was talking about. He let go of Kayla slowly, gradually putting the pieces together in his head and stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. He glared at both of them and said, "What happened?"  
  
Both spoke at the same time, each blaming each other. Spot lifted up his hands, "Hold it, holds it!" He looked over at the boy closest and asked, "What happened to these two?"  
  
A blond boy answered, "Well, we was walking down the street when we saw two girls fightin' and we broke em' up and realized one of them was Meow."  
  
Both girls then added in their perspectives at the same time. Spot let out an annoyed sigh and they both stopped. They looked at him nervously.  
  
Spot stared at Meow for a while then switched his eyes over to Kayla, deciding now was the best time to get introductions done. "Pretty face, I'd like you to meet Meow, my second in command." Kayla freely gaped. She looked over at Meow who was looking pretty pleased with herself and growled. "Meow, I'd like ya ta meet Duchess. My new goil."  
  
Instantly the smirk was wiped off.  
  
Now Kayla was looking happy. She sarcastically added, "Hiya, nice to meet ya." And also muttered "Bitch." Meow heard it and immediately moved forward but was abruptly blocked by Spot. He looked about ready to hit someone.  
  
"Meow. She is my goil. You apologize now." Meow looked down and mumbled, "Sorry Duchess." Spot looked over at Kayla with the same look and nodded his head towards Meow. Kayla sighed, obeying the look in his eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
Spot looked at both at them and said, "There. I don't know what's the problem between you two, but it ends here. I never want to hear you two goils fighting again." Both girls had their head hung and muttered at the same time, "Alright."  
  
Spot smiled and turned to Kayla. He slung his arm around her neck, steering her away from everyone else. They began walk down to the docks. Everyone was still selling papers, so most likely it would be deserted now. They didn't say a word to each other, not until they were alone, away from everybody.  
  
"Sorry about that-"  
  
They had begun walking down the pier, close to the edge of the water when Spot had grabbed her and kissed her. Kayla smiled within in the kiss, realizing they'd save talk for later.  
  
Spot pulled her by the waist closer to himself and slowly slid his hands to her back. Kayla also slowly slid her hands up is chest, ringing them up around his neck. After awhile, she felt something flick from Spot's mouth and whole-heartedly opened hers for his exploration. Spot, knowing the access was not denied, gently slid his tongue in her mouth. He explored her mouth, only one thought went through his mind, 'She tastes like honey; Honey and strawberries. '  
  
Kayla was in heaven. He was like chocolate. Considering him, most likely Dark chocolate. She grabbed fistfuls of his blond hair and kissed him harder. While doing so, Spots black cap fell off to the side unto the ground. Spot reached up and turned her head to the side for more access. They both realized they needed oxygen, and briefly moved apart but returned in matter of seconds. They kissing continued on for a while after several stops for air.  
  
Kayla slowly opened her eyes and looked at Spot. He watched her also, trying to gain his breath. They both were taking in ragged gasps of air. Spot pulled her closer, while their eye contact didn't falter.  
  
Spot leaned forward, and whispered in her ear, "I've been dieing to do that all day. And I do hope we get to repeat it in the future. Very near future."  
  
Kayla gasped when she felt him lick her earlobe, lightly nibbling on it. Spot moved down to her neck, playing with her pulse. Kayla gasped even louder when she felt him bite her skin, then sucking on it to ease the mark. He looked at her neck, smirking, seeing the already red spot.  
  
Kayla took his face in her hands and whispered seductively, "My turn, now." She brought hip lips to her, sliding in her tongue, dueling with his. Spot arms were still wrapped around Kayla, but hers were snaking down his chest. She made slow circular movements, then running her hands over his arm muscles. They moved down to his back, never stopping the movements, then gradually moving up to his neck, makings Spots head turn to side. Kayla kissed the side of his lips, teasing, then his jaw and then finally to his neck. She kissed it slowly a couple of times, before sucking on it. She also bite it a couple of times, then brushing out her tongue afterwards to ease the pain.  
  
After a few moments of this pleasure, or torture for some others, Kayla slowly stepped back and watched Spot's reaction. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at Kayla. She licked her lips slowly, taking her time watching him. His blue eyes were a dark blue color full of passion. Different from the angry gray eyes from earlier.  
  
Spot asked himself again in his mind for the thousandths time how did he deserve this wonderful creature. His breath was again ragged and he couldn't focus on anything except for the half lowered eyes of the temptress in front of him.  
  
Spot was about to kiss her again when she jumped out of his grasp, putting unneeded space between them. Spot growled while Kayla let out a giggle. He began advancing her and the laughing stopped.  
  
"Oh no you don't Spot. You're supposed to meet that leader. No more time for play." Kayla advised laughing nervously. She was dodging behind crates but Spot never stopped his advancements or the look of desire in his eyes.  
  
"He can wait. There is always time for play." Spot never looked away from her and said, thought it came out as a low growl, "Get back here." He jumped at her.  
  
They both tumbled into the water. Their heads popped up, gasping for air. Spot and Kayla looked at each other and began splashing. Spot tried dunking her but as he came up, she pulled him back down. The water fight went on for another 10 minutes when Spot called for a truce.  
  
"Oh, so you're admitting I won, huh Spot?" He jumped at her pushing her down. They both came up laughing. Though Kayla swam up behind him and grabbed his arms from behind and positioned him so he couldn't move.  
  
"Do ya surrender, Spot?" She pulled so there was a slight pain, but not excrutionating.  
  
Spot mumbled something.  
  
"Wait, what was that Spotty Dearest? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Alright, you win."  
  
"Thought so." She said, letting go of her hold on him, turning back to swim to the shore. Spot turned and jumped at her, capturing her so that she was stuck in his arms. "Now that ya win Pretty Face, don't ya want yer award?" Spot whispered before capturing her lips. They dreaded water for a while, still kissing, then silently agreed to swim back to the docks.  
  
Spot helped her out of the water and began shaking, trying to dry himself best as possible. They started back to the Brooklyn Lodge House; hands clasped together walking in comfortable silence. Then Kayla remembered about what they had to do next and was curious.  
  
"Hey, Spot?"  
  
Spot looked over at her and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"So, what's this leader gonna be like?"  
  
Spot looked away, suddenly feeling wary. "Um- ya know. He's ahh-."  
  
"Spot, are you alright?" Kayla looked up worried. He was never tongue-tied. It then donned on her.  
  
"Spot? Is he gonna be trouble?"  
  
---------------  
  
Review  
  
erinsailorditz 


	5. Chapter Seven

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Bronx"  
  
CH 7  
  
---------------  
  
It was planned that the Bronx newsboys were going to meet the Brooklyn newsies at an abandon warehouse, outside of the town by rundown docks. In case of anything got too far out of control, no one would be close enough to stop anything, or call for anyone. The meeting was intended to discuss each area, clarifying everyone selling spots and making sure no one crossed into each other's territories.  
  
Spot didn't call for the meeting. Bloods did. Spot shuddered. He wasn't scared of Bloods; don't get him wrong. It was just the way Bloods did things. He was almost as famous as Spot, but definitely more feared of. But Spot was more deadly; everyone knew that, it was just Bloods was crazy, almost anything he did was sick. People usually didn't talk about him.  
  
Bloods would go against the rules, and do anything he wanted. He would beat anyone till they had almost had nothing left in them. Even his own newsies, but somehow they always would stay loyal to him. Dealing with Bloods, and you were weak, you would want to be on his side, never offending him, giving him what he wants. But if Bloods didn't get what he wants, he'd kill for it. Spot heard about the poor old Leader of Bronx before Bloods.  
  
Also, it was a known legend the way Bloods got him name. He was always the first to draw blood, and didn't stop till he knew you got what you deserved. Spot never fought him, so he didn't know if he could draw blood first, and could come out winning. But he wasn't planning on finding out. Bloods was altogether down right nasty.  
  
---------------  
  
"So how many of us are goin, Spot?" one of the newsies asked.  
  
All of the Brooklyn newsies were rounded up at the docks by their lodge house. All were waiting for Spot to tell them what to do. Spot stood in front of them with his arm around Kayla. She looked up at him also, waiting, with her arm around his waist. He was looking at them all, wondering if anything bad was going to happen today. Spot swallowed, and stood straighter, pulling Kayla closer to his side.  
  
"All of us. We all take our slingshots. I don't want us to be unprepared for anything. We can't trust any of those Bronx's. So keep your eyes open. Don't start anything with them; it'll just be an excuse for them to begin something. Ya'll let me do the talkin; we don't want to offend them. Ya all hear what I'm sayin?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Spot was using his commanding tone; the one that told everyone not to screw up or they would regret it. "Then do it!" He looked at them with fierce grey blue eyes, making sure they all knew to understand and not to defy him. They all looked back, nodding, waiting for him to say more. Spot nodded once and said, "Alright, lets go."  
  
They all began moving out. Spot motioned over to Meow. She walked over, gave Kayla a glance, looking away disgusted. Spot growled and said, "Meow, I want you to lead for now. I'll be up there in a little while." She nodded and walked up to the front. Spot and Kayla waited till everyone one was aways up and began walking.  
  
"What are ya thinking about this?" Kayla asked Spot, looking up at him. He squeezed her once, then let go, grabbing her hand so they could walk freely.  
  
"I don't like it. I don't want my newsies to be there but they got to go." He heaved a tired sigh and explained, "This Bloods, I don't trust him, and I know he's gonna start something today. I know it."  
  
He looked over at her and said softly, "I want you especially to be careful today. I know, I know you can handles yourself, don't give me that look, but I still want you to be.  
  
"You're gonna be up there with me in front of him since you're my goil and everything. Usually I don't bring them with me, but you're a newsie, and you know what your doin, so I don't need to hide you. But I know Blood will still want to do something to you, since you're mine and very much so damn beautiful."  
  
Spot laughed at her look and grabbed the punch she threw. He pulled her close with that hand, wrapping his arms around her. Kayla's arms were caught between her chest and his. She looked up and he looked back at her. Spot brought his lips down to hers, and she met half way. He kissed her slowly, taking his time. Kayla pulled her arms out of their restraints and gradually wrapped them around his neck. Spot rubbed one of his hands up and down her side, winning a moan from Kayla.  
  
Kayla buried her fingers in his hair, playing with them lightly. Spot slipped his other hands in her shirt, delicately rubbing her back. He needed more though. He licked her lips, pleading for entrance. Kayla must of felt the same way, for she plunged into Spot's mouth also. The gentleness was gone from the kiss; it was the way the two wanted it. They required, no needed more, clinging on to the other.  
  
After awhile, the two slowly broke away. Gradually opening their eyes, but didn't move away from each other. Their breathing was worn out; their body's trying to get it back to normal. They both stared at each other, and Spot finally said, nodding his head, "We'll, um, we'll get together soon, just the two of us. I think we'd need it after today and tonight."  
  
Kayla nodded also but then look confused. "Tonight? What's gonna happen tonight?"  
  
Spot smiled and began delicately rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Tonight, all the newsies, well except Bronx, they never allowed to come. Well we newsies are goin' to Medda's. Its gonna be another one of our party's and you're comin with me."  
  
Kayla smiled and said, "Oh am I now? Well, what if I said I already have a date lined up?"  
  
Spot frowned. "I'd say you'd have one hell of a beaten up guy at your door."  
  
Kayla laughed. "What time do we need to be there?"  
  
"We go there right after the meeting. And I'm gonna be announcin' you mine, so all them boys will know the new newsie is off limits."  
  
Kayla smiled, "My, my aren't we the jealousy type."  
  
"Well, when it comes to you, no one can be but watchful."  
  
"Oh and we got the sweet type with us also." Kayla laughed but was stopped when Spot pressed his lips to hers. She sighed, knowing she was lucky she had someone like Spot. But when he tried to pull away, she whispered, "No." and pulled him back.  
  
They continued on like this for a while then broke apart. They both smiled at each other but then Kayla looked confused, "Wait, weren't we supposed to keep us a secret?"  
  
Spot laughed, "Your so cute when you get confused. Your face gets all scrunched up and your sexy lips do a certain pout. Its so adorable- Ow!" he rubbed his left arm that Kayla had punched. He laughed even harder, "Hey pretty face, I was givin' ya a compliment. When a guy does that, the goil is supposed to get all mushy and return the favor by kissin' him."  
  
Kayla's smirked was wiped off and she laughed. "Sure thing! I'll remember that next time Mr. Ego!"  
  
"Ha ha." Spot said with mock enthusiasm. "I said to keep it's a secret so ya wouldn't blab."  
  
"I don't blab."  
  
"And so then I could tell all the newsies at once your mine."  
  
Kayla gulped. "Yous mean, like ya go up there and um, ya tell them then?"  
  
Spot smiled, "Yea."  
  
"And, um, I'll be in the audience while you tell them. OK, I can do this then."  
  
Spot laughed, "No, ya'll be up there with me, so they can see how pretty ya are and who ya are."  
  
Kayla laughed nervously and asked, "Do I got to go up there? I mean wouldn't it be better if I was..."  
  
Spot laughed again. He draped his arm around her shoulders pulling her along behind the others, while she muttered excuses.  
  
---------------  
  
All the Brooklyn newsies were scattered in front of the warehouse. They waited, looking around nervously, trying to prepare themselves for what was to come. Hopefully Bronx's was tired today and didn't do anything. Probably not, for it was a known fact Bloods was an idiot.  
  
Spot and Kayla walked to the front of the group by the door. Kayla was still in Spots arm, close to him as possible. She didn't mind it if she was or wasn't but Spot wanted her there, and so she wasn't complaining.  
  
Spot looked around him again and nodded, "Remember what I said." He let go of Kayla, turning around and opening the huge sliding doors with both hands. He motioned for Kayla and she returned to his side and Meow was summoned to his other side.  
  
Kayla and Spot had the same look on their faces. Emotionless faces that were still able to look strong and beautiful. The look showed that they meant business and if anything was started, they'd be sure to finish it. Spots left arm was over her shoulder comfortably and Kayla's right arm was snuggly around his side. Their free arms swung back and forth, while Spots hand held his famous cane although Kayla's was clenched. They stared straight ahead, while their newsies, who had the same looks on as their leaders, looked around them, sizing up the Bronx.  
  
They were strewn across the warehouse, taking up their spots on crates and boxes in front of Brooklyn, Bronx wasn't any bigger than Brooklyn, Spot always made sure everyone was fit and strong, but wasn't any smaller in size. They all were dressed as Brooklyn, wearing newsie attire. Most of them had clubs but more had chains. That was another ruling Bloods broke. Though Spot wasn't going to be the first and call him on it.  
  
Spot still smirked though. If he had been any other territory walking toward Bronx, Bloods wouldn't have brought chains. No matter how good he was, Bloods was still afraid of them, for Brooklyn was known to be as good with clubs as with bare hands.  
  
Blood stood straight ahead of them. He had one leg on a crate with his left arm leaning on it. His other arm held his cigarette in his mouth. A chain was hanging out of his right pocket while a club was placed against the crate. He had two guys on either side of him, with their arms folded looking buff and mean. Most likely body guards.  
  
Kayla couldn't really see his face for it was looking down to the side. She could tell though he had dark brown hair, almost black, that was styled like Spot's. Long till the ears, and was brushed back, slightly parted on the side. He had a nice build, with strong arms under the folded up sleeves that belonged to a deep rich blue shirt. He was tanned, showing he had spent his day out in the sun.  
  
When they were about 10 feet back he finally looked up, Kayla quietly gasped. He was handsome. Well he could have been if it wasn't for the scar down the right side of his face. But still nonetheless you could tell he was cute. He was as tall as Spot and had the same face as him on.  
  
Bloods took out his cigarette, throwing it to the ground and grinding it to the dirt with his foot. He looked at Spot but then looked at Kayla. Kayla couldn't stand him, staring at her for he had eyes exactly like Spots but were green. They were a deep rich green. So she frowned at him and rolled her eyes. He smirked and looked back at Spot. As he did so, Kayla inwardly shivered. She didn't like how closely Spot and Bloods resembled each other. It was as if Bloods was dark and Spot was light, but altogether both were lethal.  
  
"Hiya Spot? How's Brooklyn been these days?" Bloods said with mock pleasantry.  
  
Spot grinned inwardly. Good. he thought. They weren't going to act as if they liked each other.  
  
"Real good. Now can we gets on to business? I got plans."  
  
Bloods laughed and pointed to Kayla, "What? Goin out and screwin anudder on of your new goils?"  
  
Kayla growled and trying moving forward but Spot held her back. He wrapped his arms around her chest, holding her arms in restraint. What was with people always saying that when they saw them together? Spot obviously wasn't that way, or at least wasn't anymore.  
  
Kayla narrowed her eyes and said, "Well at least he has a goil." His grin was instantly wiped off. Some of Brooklyn and Bronx newsies laughed lightly. Bloods looked back at his own newsboys, glaring at them all and they stopped instantly.  
  
Bloods was about to say something but Spot interrupted him. "Bloods, why don't I introduce you to my goil. She's Duchess and has a mind of her own. Pretty face this is Bloods, the leader of Bronx." He slowly let go of her and stepped up by her side again.  
  
Bloods glared at Kayla while she glared back. Everyone was quiet, waiting for what was going to happen next. Bloods cracked his knuckles giving Kayla a withering look and said, "Well hullo Duchess. I don't like bein made fun of, so yer gonna have to learn a lesson."  
  
Spot moved in front of Kayla when she launched herself forward. "I don't thinks so Bloods," he said through clenched teeth, "You lay one finger on her, you're gonna have all of Brooklyn, Manhattan and everyone else at your back goin after ya."  
  
"Ahh, someone has a soft spot for the pretty thing," Blood said while laughing. "Why, I'd never hurt Duchess, we'd just have a fun time teaching her some manners."  
  
Kayla growled even louder and said, "You asshole, don't ever think you have the right to say my name again."  
  
Now most of all the newsies laughed. No girl had ever been this "outgoing" in front of Bloods. Who, at the moment, looked like he was going to kill. He strode forward to them, close enough to touch and stared at Kayla.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Not a smart thing to do, making The Bronx mad. Not a smart thing at all."  
  
Kayla moved herself out from behind Spot. He reached for her, holding her right wrist, making sure he would be able to pull her out of harms way if anything happened. Kayla looked right up into Bloods eyes, only inches from it and glared.  
  
"Oh, get over your self Mr. Bronx. You're not all that great and powerful. You're just an ugly looking dog having rats do your work for you."  
  
Everyone gasped. Now everyone was sure they never saw a girl do that before. There wasn't a sound in the warehouse except for Kayla's and Bloods breathing, for both was ragged and short. Most of Bronx and even Brooklyn had expected Bloods to attack her, but he stayed where he was, staring back.  
  
Bloods muttered 'Bitch' under his breath, raising his fist slightly but then stopped. An idea came to his mind. He grinned, knowing a way to make this Duchess even more mad. He unclenched his fists, smirking, and waited till she would least expect it.  
  
He just stood there.  
  
What the hell is the matter with him? Kayla thought. She had at least predicted a very solid hand in her eye by now but he just stood there.  
  
But then Bloods pulled Kayla close and kissed her hard. Kayla fought away and punched him hard in the face. Everyone had jumped up shocked and Spot pulled Kayla away 5 feet, away from the stumbling Bloods.  
  
Kayla tried to get out of Spot's arms jumping up and down glaring at Bloods. "Who the hell do ya think ya are? Asshole! Don't ya ever touch me again, ya hear? I'll come after ya myself! Dirty Bastard-"  
  
Bloods then looked up. His cheek was already a little purple though his eyes were wide and bloodshot. Kayla gasped. Bloods looked like he was going to charge her and kill her repeatedly, if the fates allowed.  
  
Spot grabbed Meow, who was standing near by and said, "Hold her, make sure she doesn't move." He then shoved Kayla into Meows arms gently and started walking towards Blood. Meow pulled Kayla away towards the back, who was still frantically trying to get back at Bloods. Meow soothingly told her, "Duchess, Duchess, stop. Stop! Spot's gonna handle it now. He wont let Bloods get away wit it. Calm down."  
  
Kayla stopped grew silent and looked at Meow. She nodded and whispered "Alright." They both looked over to Spot and Bloods.  
  
Spot grabbed Bloods left arm and roughly pulled him up. "Who the hell do you think you are kissin my goil?" He then hit Bloods in the eye, same one Kayla hit. Bloods staggered and almost fell, but came up and hit Spot in the stomach. Spot, himself, almost fell. He turned his head sharply, looking up at Bloods.  
  
"She ain't yours, and she ain't never gonna be!" Spot lunged forward, tackling Bloods. They rolled around for awhile until Spot sat on top of him and repeatedly hit Bloods over and over again in the face. Bloods had punched Spot a few times in his arms; numbingly them almost till Spot couldn't use them. Bloods tried, but couldn't get anywhere near Spot's face. Spot wasn't letting him recover and punched him in the nose. Bloods fell silent and stopped hitting and didn't move. Spot brought himself to his hands and knees and got up, kicking Bloods in the process. "Ya ever, ya ever touch my goil again, I'll kill ya!" With one last hit, Spot kicked him in the side.  
  
Spot looked up and pointed at all the Bronx newsies with his clenched fist on his side, leaning forward slightly. "None of ya do what your stupid leader did. If he starts anything or says anything more, this is war! You guys think about that and see if ya want the same outcome as your Leader here," Spot said pointing down at the conscious Bloods.  
  
"Ya all hear? Ya try anything on any of my newsies, ya'll regret and ya'll lose. For if your leader was a truly great Leader, then why wasn't he able ta get up and fight back?" Spot questioned. He looked back disgusted at Bloods and kicked him again on the side and turned away.  
  
Kayla whispered thanks to Meow and walked over to Spot who hugged her and asked if she was all right. She said she was, but Spot kissed her, making sure she was, using his own method on his own account.  
  
Once they stopped, Spot wrapped an arm around Kayla's waist and without looking back called, "Be careful what ya decide Bronx, or Brooklyn will be back." To his newsies he said,  
  
"Come on, lets go to Medda's, boys."  
  
They all began walking out, glancing back once at the Bronx, and disappeared into docks.  
  
The Bronx newsies began filing out of the warehouse, looking down disgusted at their leader. Bloods was finally recovering and slowly got up. He looked around and realized Brooklyn was gone. He looked at his retreating newsies and called, "Where's Spot?" No one answered and so he yelled, "Where is Brooklyn!?! Answer me!"  
  
One newsie looked back and said angrily, "Spot kicked your ass. He said they'd come after you again if you do something like that and it'd be war." With that said he left also among the other newsies. Bloods stood still waiting for the Newsies to leave, taking short and ragged breathes.  
  
When Bloods was by himself, he threw his hands up to the sky and yelled. After he calmed down, Bloods whispered to the stillness of the warehouse,  
  
"He'll pay. And I know just how to get to him."  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	6. Chapter Eight

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Dancin' and Announcin"  
  
CH 8  
  
---------------  
  
The sun was low into the evening. The sky swirled in reds and purples. The glittering stars showing just barely. Many family's were home waiting for their fathers to return to their warn homes.  
  
Spot had told his newsies to go on ahead so he could walk with Kayla.  
  
"You okay?" Spot had asked for the thirteenth time.  
  
Kayla rolled her eyes. She was holding Spot's index finger with her own and they were swinging their arms back and forth slowly. Spot kept looking over at her, stealing glances from time to time, and thinking that they went unnoticed. He was obviously worried but it was just getting ridiculous now.  
  
They were about 4 blocks from Medda's and were just passing an old, red brick building. Kayla, trying to figure a way to answer him so that he wouldn't ask again, looked at the building, raising her eyebrows, smiling sideways. She looked over at Spot. He just looked back quizzically, recognizing the gleam in her eyes.  
  
Kayla grabbed him by his shirtfront with both hands and pushed him up against the wall. She had the face of a seducer on, looking him up and down, eyeing him hungrily.  
  
"Why Mr. Conlon, it was just a kiss and nothin' more. You have no need to worry about little ol' me." Kayla stated in a southern belle accent, smirking at him.  
  
Spot grinned now, but made no move to change these results and stayed where he was, making her think she was winning.  
  
Deep with in his chest he whispered so enticingly low that a made its way down her back, "So are you implying that it's just a kiss when you kiss me?" He moved his mouth and began sucking on her collarbone. Unfortunately or fortunately, however way you look at it, she had forgot to fasten up the top buttons on her shirt, and now it was exposed to him.  
  
Kayla shivered slightly. Oh, how she would love waking up to that voice, lying on that hard chest, getting sweet and sexy gestures like that. Hey, she thought. She was the seducer here, not him. He wasn't going to change the game here; she was leader and soon to be winner here.  
  
She pressed her body hard up against his length and whispered slowly in his ear after kissing the soft area below the ear lobe, "Never. It's always somethin' more when I get to touch you."  
  
Spots eyes widened and his mouth resembled a perfect 'O'. But when Kayla slowly brought her face in front of his, he quickly regained his posture. Kayla grinned, eyes sparkling under lowered eyelashes; she had seen his expression.  
  
Spot gulped and leaned his head against the wall, staring at her with dark blue, almost black eyes. Kayla threw her head back, laughing. Spot was mesmerized by it. A sweet sound, a ringing of bells but when she kissed, he soon remembered where he was. She pressed her lips to his, drove her tongue into his mouth and was lost. The dark chocolate was there but there was also something more. Almost like the taste of New York's finest brandy. It soon became an addiction and she couldn't get enough of it.  
  
Spots arms instantly went around her waist, pulling her even closer. Kayla's hands roamed Spots body; up his chest, fingers playing with his hair, all movements enticing a low growl from the back of Spot's throat. Kayla smiled within the kiss. She knew she won this unspoken challenge. Chalk one up for Kayla, she thought.  
  
Or so she wished.  
  
Spot moved his hands to her hips and picked her up. Kayla wrapped her legs around his hard waist and was shoved roughly up against the wall. Spot placed his hands on either side of her on the wall. They both moaned, kissing, moving their heads from side to side trying to taste each other, trying to get more.  
  
Kayla moaned slightly when Spot began sucking her lower lip. After a few pleasurable moments like this Spot stopped his fierceness and began kissing her gently. Kayla whimpered, she didn't want it to be gentle; she wanted to feel his need, his desire of her. But Spot kept with his tenderness, no matter what kind of kiss she gave, no matter what kind of move she did with her hips. He brushed her lips once, twice then completely pulled his lips away. Kayla whimpered, trying to chase his lips back but he wouldn't let them come in reach of hers.  
  
Kayla pouted, looking up at him deprived. Her eyes just screamed, 'Please!' Spot just grinned at her and began stroking her hair.  
  
He shook his head slightly, making Kayla groan loudly. He raised one eyebrow at her and grinned sideways. "Befere, you know, it gets too heated we'd best be getting to Medda's. We'll pick this up later. Kayla nodded dumbly then smiled up at Spot.  
  
"Whatsever ya say, Mr. Conlon. As long as I get my share of ya."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be getting plenty enough when I'm done with ya." Spot whispered huskily, giving her one of his famous flirtatious smile. He leaned forward and kissed her gently then slowly slid Kayla to the ground. As he did so, Kayla made sure he felt everything as she pressed against him on her way down. She gave a satisfied smile when she heard Spot give a low growl.  
  
"Come on, my Pretty Face." Spot said, taking her hand leading her with it above his shoulder. "We got a party to be to."  
  
-----------------  
  
Big groups of kids were standing in front of the theatre. A huge sign stood above them with the beautiful Medda on it. Kayla had never been to a theatre of any kind, so this was beyond new to her. She and Spot quickly disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Inside were even more newsies. Most were guys but a few girls were her and there, obviously their dates. Kayla cowered and leaned more into Spots back as he led her to the front. Several tables were set right before the stage, mostly filled, but one, directly in front of the stage, was empty.  
  
Kayla saw Jack standing by the stage, pacing back and forth. He looked worried but when he looked up and beamed at them. He rushed over and said very quickly, "Where have ya been? The Brooklyn newsies got here an hour ago. Wait, by the look on your faces I don't want to know. Well, we've been waitin. Everyone wants to see all the new newsies, so come on Duchess." He finished, dragging Kayla away from Spot.  
  
"Wait. What ya talking about Jack? Uhh- wait. Spot? Spot!!" Kayla did not want to go up there. She also did not like being near big crowds and here she was going up before them all! Kayla looked back at Spot pleadingly, but he just waved, smiling, before sitting down at the empty table. I guess Spot gets reserved tables and all here. She thought sarcastically. Why can't I get anything I want here? A way out of here would have done just nicely.  
  
Jack led her off to the side of the auditorium by the stage, were several other Newsies seemed waiting. All of them were guys, ranging from about 18 to 8 years old. Kayla just happened to be the lucky one; she was the only girl. He faced them all and said, "Ok, here's how it goes. I go up there welcoming all of ya, then one by one ya'll come up there' when I say your name. Got it?"  
  
Kayla raised her hand. "Yea, um, I got a question. Do I-?"  
  
"Yes, you have to go up dere? Anyone else? Anyone with -good- questions? Kay', good." The other newsies laughed quietly. Kayla huffed, folding her arms across her chest and glared at Jack. He just grinned, saluted her and went up on the stage.  
  
"Well, my fellow newsies, how ya all been?" An eruption of yelling was heard all through out the theatre. "Ya all waitin to see the beautiful Medda, right?" The yelling was even louder now. "Ok, ok's. I got ya. But first we gots some new newsies here."  
  
Turns out after Jack named all of the guys, telling them also what territory they belonged to, turned and pulled Kayla up on the stage. A couple of whistles were heard hear and there. Kayla blushed and waited for Jack to hurry this up. She didn't want to be up here long, but she happened to also be the last new newsie up there, so Jack was probably going to take his own sweet time. Kayla groaned.  
  
God, how many flippin newsies are there?  
  
Jack hugged Kayla around the shoulders with one arm, looking down at her. "Well boys, now this here is Duchess. She belongs to none other than Manhattan, thank you. Ya guys all got to watch out, ya hear? This one has a mouth of her own, a mighty fine temper and if you piss her off, she'll come after ya, pistol ready." The boys began catcalling, yelling, whistling even more.  
  
"She's the only other newsie girl we got, so you all remember Meow, right?" Yelling began again, louder. Meow stood up from her table, grinning and bowed to the boys. Jack laughed, he glanced down at Kayla, realizing she was blushing a deep cherry red, called to the boys, "She sure is pretty, huh boys?" Now all the boys jumped up, waving their arms, catcalling, yelling sweet nothings to her, one barking, "She's mine!"  
  
Kayla blushed even more and looked down at Spot. He sat there at his table, legs apart, leaning back in his chair, resting his chin between his forefinger and thumb, and grinning immensely at her. She scowled at him, and then looked back across the crowd. The boys were still up, all staring at her. She quickly looked back at Spot, pleading at him with her eyes, 'Please. Do something!'  
  
Spot, finally getting the message through his thick skull, stood up and climbed on the stage. As soon as his raised arms were up, the newsies quieted down almost instantly. He looked over at Kayla and motioned for her. She quickly moved to his side, staying very close, her head almost bent down looking at her feet. Spot just laughed and turned to the theatre.  
  
"Yup, she is pretty but I'm sorry to be the one to break the news to you guys."  
  
Everyone looked around confused. What was 'Brooklyn' going to tell them?  
  
"But, fortunately, she is off limits ta ya all."  
  
Fortunately? Off limits? Wait, what?  
  
Spot looked around for good measure then looked at Kayla. He grinned mysteriously and winked at her. She was about to say 'No, don't do it.' Even though she only knew him for a while now, she knew what 'that look' meant. He was going to do something wicked, fun, and most likely something she wouldn't want to happen, ever.  
  
"Sorry, boys. But she is all mine." Spot grabbed Kayla, wrapping one hand around her waist, the other on her back. He leaned he down and kissed her movie style. Kayla was beyond surprised and couldn't do anything but hold on. Err. I hate being helpless.  
  
The crowd jumped out of their seats, looking surprised also, but most were jumping up, yelling. They always loved a good show. They weren't going to have a try at Kayla now, but they did have dates, well most of them. And Spot could have or will always have any girl or anything he wanted. He always got what he wanted, the newsie said. And there was no way they were going to be in the way of 'Spot Conlon'.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, not a bad one per say, but indeed a long, Spot pulled away from Kayla, letting go of her. Kayla stumbled getting up, and had to grab Spot's shirt for balance. Spot placed an arm around her and smiled. The boys were still all cheering and Kayla's face was red as a tomato, looking around shyly.  
  
He just laughed and jumped off the stage. He turned back, holding up his hands to lift Kayla off, but she just shoved them away arrogantly and got off herself. Everyone laughed even more now.  
  
Spot sat down, pulling Kayla seat closer to him as she sat down. Kayla buried her face in Spot's neck as he hugged her. She lightly beat his chest with clenched fingers. Spot grinned, and took one of her fists and kissed, drawing Kayla's eyes up to his. She shyly smiled, trying to keep a straight face but couldn't.  
  
"Spot." she wined quietly. "Now why'd you have to go and do that?" Spot gathered her close, resting their foreheads together. "Cause I don't trust those boys. And you are all mine and I'm not sharing." Kayla smiled, shivering inwardly at his deep voice and outward possession claim.  
  
"Now what makes ya think I'm all yours, huh?" Kayla tried to back out of his embrace but Spot tightened his arms. He smirked back at her but was interrupted when Jack called out,  
  
"The beautiful Medda!"  
  
They didn't finish their conversation, for Spot turned Kayla around in his arms and they settled down to watch Medda's grand show for the night.  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla was cuddled against Spots chest with his arms wrapped securely around her. They both were drifting off, sleepy from their long, hard day. All through out the show, many Newsies had come up and chatted with them. Mostly the topic was about their little "entertainment" earlier that evening. At every single remark, Kayla's face would again turn a light shade of pink.  
  
Spot had asked Kayla to join him on the floor when the dancing began. They had almost danced every song. Now all Kayla wanted to do was be held in Spot's strong arms. Her own arms were trapped securely between her chest and his. Spot was resting his chin on her head, watching everything around. Kayla's eyes were closed tightly, trying to drown out the chatter around them.  
  
Spot moved his head down, so he could almost see Kayla's face and whispered, "So, how have ya liked the evening so far?"  
  
Kayla grinned, still not opening her eyes. "Well, Mr. Conlon," she remarked tiredly, but also had her normal witty tone, "It was indeed a eventful evening, but some parts did not fully add up to my taste."  
  
Spot started laughing. "Well, I'm sorry, Miss, but you do also have to admit you are very sexy when your face turns pink like that." Spot smiled victoriously; Kayla's face turned now a deep shade of crimson. She buried her face in his shoulder again. "Oh, come on baby. I was just jokin'. Ya do sure look cute, though." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Indeed, very cute."  
  
Spot growled. He didn't say it. Someone else did. Who ever this newsie was, talkin about his goil, was gonna get a mouthful. He looked up and froze. Kayla, waiting to hear it from Spot, looked up also and gasped.  
  
Kid Blink was there, arms wrapped around a girl.  
  
Not just any girl. Meow.  
  
Blink had an arm around her waist while one of Meow's was doing the same and both were grinning widely at them. They were both wearing regular Newsie cloths but still looked spectacular. Kayla guessed it was the way their eyes sparkled when they looked at each other.  
  
Meow laughed lightly, and pointed at them. "Um, ya can close your mouths now, ya guys." Spot and Kayla instantly did what she said, shaking their heads, trying to focus. Spot nervously glanced at Kayla, trying to decide how to address this new "occurrence".  
  
"Um. Hullo Meow...Blink. What are you guys doin here- together?"  
  
They both laughed. "It is a newsies party," Blink said. "And, ya know, we are both newsies." He motioned to themselves. Kayla closed her eyes and frustratedly waved her hand in the air and said, "Ya know what we mean. Now tell us. You two together."  
  
Blink held up his hands, and then placed them back in their rightful places; on Meow. "Alright, Alrights. As ya can see Meow is my goil. We've been tagedder two months now." Now Spot and Kayla's mouths reached the floor. "To-two m-m-months?" Kayla stuttered.  
  
Meow laughed. "Is it really hard to believe?" Spot nodded up and down shockingly. "Yes! My second in command with one of the Manhattan newsies and did not inform me about it? And Blink of all people."  
  
Kayla looked at him, "Ya got a problem with Manhattan?" Spot glanced at her, "Of course not. I just meant-"  
  
"What? Ya got a problem with me?" Blink asked, stepping forward, only to be held back by Meow. Spot instantly was on alert. He narrowed his eyes at Blink.  
  
"Now, now, play nicely boys." Kayla said, glaring at both of them. Spot leaned back in his chair with a low growl, not taking his eyes off Blink, and pulled Kayla back to his chest. Now it was Blinks turn to narrow his eyes.  
  
Kayla realizing Spot was going to act on this new "challenger", quickly changed Spots attention. One-way to do that; throw yourself at him. She moved so she sat on his lap and took his face in her hands.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and whispered so only he heard, "Baby, are you looking forward to the special time you promised?" Spots eyes immediately glazed over, turning a dark, deep blue. He glanced up at the couple standing there but Kayla quickly brought his face back down, and kissed him hard. Spot vigorously wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close. It wasn't a gentle kiss, no. It was one full of passion and lust. One Kayla wanted and knew would take Spot's attention away from the present world and into their own little world.  
  
Their mouths instantly opened, giving permission to the other to search and widen their explorations. Kayla buried her fingers in his soft, sandy blond hair. It was her favorite spot for them during their "moments".  
  
It took three coughs and five clearing of throats before Spot and Kayla realized where they were. They shyly looked up Meow and Blink blushing. Blink looked slightly annoyed but mostly amused. Meow was absolutely happy, and to Kayla, seemed about to start jumping up with joy.  
  
"So, um..." Kayla said looking around, trying to come up with a good topic for a "safe" conversation. She couldn't really think of one, because Spot had his hand on her waist under her shirt, stroking her side with his soft fingers.  
  
Meow squealed and Kayla quickly glanced up at her before Meow pulled her off Spot's lap.  
  
Kayla looked back at Spot's annoyed expression with her confused look as Meow led her into the crowd. "Don't worry Spot, I wont her." And before Kayla could deny her of doing anything to her in the first place, she said, "We're just gonna have a goil talk. Don't kill each other boys."  
  
Meow was leading her by the hand quickly into the crowd. 'The good thing about dis.' Kayla was saying to herself, 'it does pay being Brooklyn's goil.' For everyone person they passed, the crowd made room for them to go by. Well after all, they had Brooklyn's second in command and his goil coming their way and there was also no way they were going to offend either one of them.  
  
They ended up facing each other in a deserted corner. Well, it was deserted after the couples there saw who they were and left. Kayla had a wary look in her eyes. Even though Meow had been decent towards her the last few minutes, it didn't mean she was going to trust her when they were alone. But, surprisingly, Meow had her hands clasped in front of her and was looking annoyingly cheerful. Kayla just rolled her eyes and was unfortunately ignored by Meow.  
  
Meow didn't seem like the type of person, but Kayla was there to testify it, that she was indeed babbling and fast. "I don't believe this. It's never happened before. Not once! Can ya believe it? I mean wow. He just leaves em' after an hour. Well he gets bored with them so that's why. Thank god he does, or I'd just have to beat the shit out of some of them. They are so annoying. Like this one time- wait, I'm getting off track. And also they usually throw themselves at him and after I heard, that didn't really happen for ya, so maybe that's why he went with you. Wow. That's all I got to say. So when I saw-"  
  
Kayla couldn't take anymore of this. She heard most of it, but didn't get the meaning of it. Also she was saying it all way too damn fast. She growled, holding up her hands, "Wait, wait. Hold on Meow. Whats are ya talkin about? I do not understand one word you are saying."  
  
Meow blinked and stared at Kayla. "Don't you get it? He's serious."  
  
As if that explained it all. Errr.  
  
Kayla folded her arms on her chest and snorted, "Obviously I don't if I'm asking..again. Now I'm going to say this slowly- what- do- you- m-"  
  
Meow frustratedly waved her hand in front of her, as if erasing something. Now she looked like the annoyed one. "Im not stupid. Spot. Ya hear me now. We are talking about Spot. Now, don't interrupt me, I know that look, Spot has it on all the time." She took a big breath. "Spot is serious about you. Even though you have been together only for a couple of days, it's the longest time Spot has ever been with a goil. You see it now? You're not just some other goil like the rest. You're the goil."  
  
Kayla's hands slowly went to her side. She looked at the wall next to Meow, confused. Then it donned on her. She looked back to Meow, her right hand waving in front of her, as if it somehow helped clarifying her point even more. "So- you mean..."  
  
"Yeah." Meow said, leaning forward in anticipation; Kayla was finally getting this.  
  
"So, that's means he's-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, I'm his-"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Now, Kayla clapped her hands together, looking absolutely overjoyed. She squealed a high pitch sound and began jumping up and down, pulling Meow with her. They both began laughing, looking like young schoolgirls jumping over their little crushes. After a few moments of squealing and confused glances thrown their way, Kayla and Meow stopped abruptly. It donned on them also, that they were not friends, not really. They looked away from each other, letting go of the others hands. An uncomfortable silence followed their outburst. So thick, you could swim through it. Meow was the first, or bravest, to break it.  
  
"Um. I was talking to Blink the odder day. He told me about ya, but I didn't realize it was you till after we, um, had our introductions made." Kayla snorted. "But, Blink is making me, so, I want to say sorry." She stuck out her right hand, after spitting it. Kayla looked at it for a moment, then mirrored Meow, and did the same. They smiled, shaking their hands.  
  
Meow folded her arms over her chest and smirked. "Ya've been here a couple of days now, so ya know pretty much how it all works. But if you ever need another girl or just a newsie to talk to, come to me. And if Spot is ever too much trouble for you, you can just tell me and I'll give him a good talkin to." They both laughed.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll remember that offer. So, you with Blink was a big surprise. Didn't expect it."  
  
Meow nodded, "Yea, every one thinks so too. We kept it hidden for awhile but now, we don't care who knows."  
  
"Speaken of Blink, has he ever gotten along Spot?"  
  
Meow thought about it, biting her bottom lip. "Well I don't think so. He would sometimes talk bad about him but so does everyone about Spot. well, behind his back dey do. He never liked it how I was his second in command and especially wit the Brooklyn newsies. Ya have no idea how many times Blink has asked me to go to Brooklyn. Like I mean 'jeesh'. Getting annoying really. He was always afraid I was gonna get hurt. But what do you expect bein with Brooklyn?"  
  
"Yea, Blink seems like the worry type. Surprisingly, so is Spot."  
  
"Oh yea," Meow said quietly, sympathy in her eyes. "How are ya? I mean after today?"  
  
Kayla laughed. "Jeez ya guys. It was just a kiss. Its not like he hit me. I'm alright, seriously. And hey, me and Spot kicked his ass afterwards, so I am doing very well at the moment."  
  
Meow laughed also, "That was a pretty good sight. Spot goin after Bronx. I'd pay to see that again. And I'd also pay to get my own hands on him. Well, we'd best go back, we don't want to leave-"  
  
Kayla finished her sentence, eyes widening, "-Spot and Blink alone. Uh- oh." They turned around and began rushing back to Spot and Blink. Most newsies were able to move but some were caught in the way and pushed by the girls.  
  
They found Spot and Blink standing on the other side of the other, glaring daggers. They both were leaning on their hands, knuckles white from their grips on the table.  
  
Kayla cautiously walked up to Spot, glancing back and forth between the guys. She stood up to the side Spot and slowly slid her hands up his back, resting them on his shoulders. That got Spot's attention. He looked down at her.  
  
"What's the matter here, Spot?"  
  
He glanced sharply at Blink, the back to Kayla. "Oh, nothin, pretty face." He said in sarcasm. Kayla frowned, making Spot sigh. "Blink is just bein' an ass. Now back to where we were, I'll tell ya again. Either I kick yer ass or you take care of Meow."  
  
"Obviously I can, if I've been wit her for two months, not two days Brooklyn, like you usually use to." Blink said, with as much anger as there was in Spot's eyes.  
  
Spot glared at Blink, narrowing his eyes, "Watch it, newsie. I might do something rash, and its not goin to be my fault for it." Spot's eyes were his normal silver blue color, but Kayla saw the fierceness in them. Spot was getting furious, fast.  
  
"What? Like finding another goil for the hour. Then dumping her and goin after the next goil that passes by. Ya can't keep a goil even if ya tried. I don't blame em'."  
  
Spot growled and lunged. But didn't get too far, for Kayla had pushed him to the side before he tackled Blink. With Spot's momentum and her push, they landed to the side of their table. She looked up to see a very pissed of Meow telling a very annoyed Blink off.  
  
Kayla looked down to Spot and said sternly, "Don't do that again, it is not helping." She assisted him up and they turned back to Meow and Blink.  
  
Blink was muttering 'Come get me' s to Spot until Meow hit him hard on the arm. Kayla glared at Blink. He was taunting Spot but she wouldn't have any of it. Spot was breathing fast; fuming mad and Kayla wouldn't let him defend his title. She turned to Spot and soothingly said, "Baby, baby. Calm down. You know he's just watchin out for me."  
  
Spot sighed and looked down at her. "I know." He said it in a quiet voice. His next choice of words surprised her. It wasn't the words that were spoken; it was how they were said. They sounded vulnerable. "He's just- he's just wrong. That's what. He just can't go around sayin that like its true. It's not anymore; you gotta believe-"  
  
She smiled up at, tenderly rubbing his face. "Of course I believe ya's. Don't worry's. I do, no matter how ya were in the past. The only thing that matters now is that were together." She kissed him gently before turning around, pointing an accusing finger at Blink. He backed away a step when he saw her eyes. "Now don't you do that again. Ya hear me Blink? I'm happy with Spot, so I don't want ya doing anyting stupid about it. Don't go barging in on my life, thinking I'm gonna get hoit because I did once, thinking that's how its always gonna be. I'm happy."  
  
Blink gulped and then nodded. Spot began laughing. Blink seemed he wasn't scared of him but when Kayla went after him. Now that was funny. All three of them turned to him glaring. Spot swallowed his laugh, thinking he would gloat about it later. It was weird how Kayla had this overpowering look about her. She could be a leader of her own newsies if she wanted. Spot thought, smiling, watching his 'goil' rant off still at Blink and Meow laughing her head off at his reaction to this. She may be just a goil but she was one hell of a goil. She's my goil. Spot smirked, grinning at the future that held for them. It's going to be one hell of a time.  
  
When Kayla stopped to catch he breath, Spot held her in his arms from behind and whispered loud enough for everyone to here near them, "That's me goil,"  
  
Blink ignored that comment and looked over at Meow. "What ya doin there laughin? Yer supposed ta be standin up fer me, ya know?""  
  
Meow was doubled over, laughing hysterically, tears at the corners of her eyes. "Man, she told ya! That was the funniest face I've ever seen ya have. Whew. That was funny." She tried catching her breath but when she saw Blinks smirking face, she began laughing harder. "And ya want a goil to defend ya? I thought you were my man? Not a-" Blink had grabbed her and began tickling her ferociously. She readily gave in. Obviously she must have been very ticklish. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How can I eva' make it up to ya?" she said it suggestively and was rewarded when Blink, holding her close, grinned sideways, raising an eyebrow. "Well there is one way," he said, coming close to her lips.  
  
But Spot and Kayla leaned forward, their hands raised, yelling, "Wait, No!" Blink and Meow laughed, looking over at them slightly annoyed.  
  
"Do it on yer own time, in a room." Kayla said, accenting on the last word slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Spot said, "Away from innocents eye's." All three of the looked at him again, and he blushed. "Okay, just don't do it in front of me." The couple just laughed, walking away, holding each other, muttering, "Spot innocent? Yeah right."  
  
Kayla giggled softly, turning around, wrapping her arms around Spot's neck. "Who would have thought?" he said.  
  
Kayla agreed. "Yeah. You innocent?"  
  
Spot rolled his eyes. "Hey. Watch it there, pretty face. And ya know what I means- Blink and Meow."  
  
Kayla laughed, "Yes, I know what ya means. And, oh yeah. What was that about between ya and Blink? Looked like you were gonna kill each other."  
  
Spot sighed. "I said don't hoit Meow and he said kind of the same thing and then I said-" Kayla giggled, "I get it. Ya care fer Meow."  
  
"No, I don't. It's just-"  
  
"Ahh. Spot Conlon gots a weak spot fer a goil. That makes you're a goily goil.  
  
Spot looked down and playfully pouted. "Your always mean to me."  
  
Kayla slid her hands back into Spot's hair, leaning forward so their forehands touched. "Ahh, my poor baby. Ya just have the worst problems, don't ya?"  
  
Spot smirked now, "You're my only problem."  
  
Kayla mockingly gasped, pulling away. Spot laughed, and began advancing on her. Realizing this, Kayla squealed and ran into the crowd. She dodged people here and there, ducking under arms, as fast as she could. Spot was hot on her tail. Kayla ran through a back door and up in a dark room. She stared at it for a moment before she remembered Spot was coming and turned around fast to shut the door. But spot was already there, trying to get in. they had a push and shove fight until Spot was able to win his way through and shut the door, then locking it.  
  
He grinned recklessly as Kayla backed up. It was still dark in the room but a window showed the brightness of the moon and the street corner light. The room was big for a storage room that held props and equipment. Spot, quick as lightning, darted his hand out and grabbed her. Kayla noticing this, tried to move but Spot was too fast. He placed his arm around her waist, while Kayla cautiously placed her hands on his chest. Spot pushed her up against the wall, leaning into her. He moved an arm, resting it up near her head, while the other stayed securely on her waist.  
  
"Now, since you are always causin troubles for me, about ya make it up to me?" he whispered close to her face, staring at her lips.  
  
Kayla breathed in a sharp gasp. Her head was flat against the wall behind her as she stared back him. When he looked at her lips like that, with such hunger and desire, she was lost. It frightened her but oh, when it came to him, she wanted it no other way. She loved it when he was gentle but when he was this way; she wanted him just as much as he did.  
  
She tried smirking but couldn't succeed in moving anything but her mouth. "Okay, what would ya like? A slap or a punch, cause we both know ya deserve that, huh?" she asked, smiling once innocently then licked her lips. She saw his eyes go another darker shade of blue.  
  
Spot's look didn't even waver as he leaned in closer to her face. "I was thinking somethin else might do." He kissed her gently once but immediately turned it passionate as he grabbed her close, demanding her mouth like a babe starved of milk. Kayla threw her arms around his neck, gathering him closer for more. But just as their hands were starting to explore, a loud banging was heard on the other side of the room on the door. Spot and Kayla jumped then gave sighs of frustration once they realized who it was.  
  
"Spot Conlon. I know ya have her in there. I saw both of ya. Ya bring her out now. She's got to go back to Manhattan not Brooklyn. Ya can see her tamorrow." Spot groaned, resting his forehead on the wall. He banged it against the wall a couple of time before glaring at Kayla. She was laughing at him, thinking his reaction to what Blink said was funny. He growled at her, which made her laugh even harder, and then pulled her over to the door.  
  
He unlatched the lock to reveal a pissed off Blink and an amused Meow. Blink grabbed Kayla by the arm and started taking her out to the door. Spot called Blinks name. He had one hand resting on his hip, while looking down to the ground, with the other hand in the air, motioning Blink back with two fingers. When Blink walked back with Kayla, Spot looked up. He had a what-do-you-think-you're-doing- look on his face acting as if nothing cared to him as he inspected his nails. "Blink, give her here. And befere ya say no, realize this: you just took my goil out of my arms, without letting me even say goodbye to her and especially as I was having a "special" moment wit her. Hand her here."  
  
Blink stared at Spot a moment dumbly, then as what Spot said donned on him he let go of Kayla's hand. Kayla laughed and leaned up to kiss Blink on the cheek. "Don't worry. We'll be there in five minutes. Good night Meow. See ya later."  
  
Meow looked back at Spot shacking her head, with a pleased look in her eyes before waving to Kayla, dragging a confused Blink away. "Hey....waits." he mumbled.  
  
Kayla laughed again, looking at the retreating pair. They sure were something. Spot slipped his hand in hers. They made their way back to Manhattans lodge house in comfortable silence, both thinking up on their on thoughts about earlier that day. Spot was going to stop at the door and say goodnight there but Kayla passed by the door and walked into the ally. She let go of his hand as she began to climb up a fire escape ladder. 'Which happens to lead right up to her room.' Spot remarked to himself joyfully. He followed her right on up.  
  
When he was though the window he looked around the room. There was a large dresser in the corner, a desk next to it and also spacious closet near it. There was a bed next to window with a chest at the foot of it. He whistled before looking at Kayla. "Nice room." He remarked. Kayla just smiled. She motioned him to join her at the head of the bed. Spot grinned before crawling up to sit next to her. Kayla climbed on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Stay with me." She whispered before looking up at him. Spot just cleared his throat. She didn't mean- did she? They shouldn't be doing that just yet- should they? Was she even ready for this? Yeah, but- All these questions were going through Spot's mind, making him feel a little nervous. Yeah, he always did get together with girls on the first night, but this was Kayla. And she was different.  
  
"Um- Kayla. I don't thinks..."  
  
Kayla placed two fingers on his lips, shushing him before she said, "That wasn't what I meant. I want you to stay with me till I fall asleep. Please?" Spot nodded. He got up to take off her shoes and his. Kayla got up, pulling out a large shirt from the dresser. Just as she was about to take off her own shirt she remembered Spot was still there. "Do ya mind?"  
  
Spot grinned from his seat on the bed. "I don't mind lookin if that's what ya mean." Kayla growled.  
  
Spot turned.  
  
Kayla hurriedly removed her pants and shirt slipping on her oversized nightshirt. She didn't know if she should be wearing this with Spot here but this was always what she wore when she went to sleep. She signaled Spot to turn back around, before folding up her clothes placing them on the chest.  
  
Kayla looked at Spot to see he was staring at her. He held out his hand to her. She walked forward and took it. Spot pulled her down so she lay on top of him. Before he could do anything, Kayla said, "No funny business, mister. We got to get to sleep."  
  
Spot pouted, "Ahh, you're no fun."  
  
Spot wrapped an arm around her, the other holding her head. He tugged her down to his lips, kissing her tenderly a couple of times. But he wouldn't let it go any farther then that.  
  
Spot gently pushed her off himself, having her lay down before he took of his shirt, throwing it off to the side of the room. He lay back down, pulling Kayla securely back into his arms. He kissed her once on the forehead after settling back down. They both sighed in content, snuggling even closer, then drifted off to peaceful sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	7. Chapter Nine

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Don't Leave"  
  
CH 9  
  
---------------  
  
A dark, thick fog swirled all around. No light came through to aid her. Kayla was lost and no one was able to help her.  
  
She searched for miles and miles in the darkness. She didn't know what to do, where to go. Kayla's eyes were big and frightened, her arms clasped tightly around her, hugging herself, as if protecting her body from the cold. Though, it wasn't because of the chilly air she was in this condition; no, something was coming her way, minute by minute, nearing ever so closer.  
  
Kayla whimpered, looking from side to side. It was here, but she couldn't see it. She couldn't run away from it, for she felt it or them all around. She was trapped. Then, there it was, slowly coming through the fog. It made no sound, as it floated through the darkness into her vision. It must have been floating, because Kayla had never seen anyone stride graceful enough to walk like that. More and more appeared, all dressed in rags, old shoes and shirts. Their arms dangled by their sides, as they gradually made their ways nearer to Kayla. What terrified her most was the way their eyes looked; lifeless orbs, void of anything that resembled existence.  
  
Once they stopped, they were about 8 feet away. They stood motionless for a moment, watching her, and then the cluster of them in front of Kayla parted. Two people walked through, the two people Kayla thought she would never see again. She backed up in shock, but soon realizing more of "them" were behind her, she stood still. "Mum?" She whispered. "Da-Daddy?" she was unsure of what to do. Run to them, or run away.  
  
They gradually made their way over to her till they were in reaching distance. They stared at her, as if waiting for something, but Kayla didn't know what, though. Her parent's eyes were just as everyone else's, but the only emotion they seemed to hold was pleading. True, unwavering 'begging' they held, silently asking her to help.  
  
Kayla indeed wanted to help, to stop the intensifying look in their eyes. She didn't want to see the face of vulnerability in the people she loved. She reached for them, though as her hand neared them, they backed away. No steps were taken, so it appeared Kayla's parents were floating as well as the others did. She kept walking towards them but they kept retreating.  
  
Kayla cried out once, quiet tears running down her face. Here they were, after years and years and she couldn't even get to them. Kayla now took slow steps forward, holding herself, as they backed away, softly whispering with each footstep, "Why? Come back, you can't leave me. Why?" With each word, she became irritated, trying to grasp the knowledge why her parents were deserting her, again. "Why, dammit! Tell me now why are you leaving me?"  
  
"Because why should they stay when you left them as well."  
  
Kayla knew that voice.  
  
She froze in her tracks, eyes wide with shock. She counted to ten inside her head, calming down her intense emotions. She gradually turned around, stared at the speaker.  
  
She gasped, though not by the alarm of seeing him, but the way he looked. His sandy, blond hair was hand brushed back, bangs falling into his eyes with his black hat gone from his head. He had regular newsie attire, but with the plaid shortsleeves rolled up, exposing muscled forearms. The top buttons were unfastened, revealing bronze solid skin. He also had a hold of his trademark cane, balancing it by grasping it in the middle, within his right hand, while the other hand was clenched tightly in a fist.  
  
All together, Spot looked great.  
  
But the thing that made Kayla breath even harder, and recoil farther than the crowd could make her do, were his eyes. The deep, dark blue that was reserved only for Kayla, was gone. Now shined a piercing silver color, containing such fierceness, Kayla shivered.  
  
She took one step towards him. He didn't move. Kayla sighed, and then muttered in quiet shock, "Sp-Spot? What ar-are you doin here?"  
  
"Look at them." He said with disgust in his voice, motioning to everyone around there, including her parents. His tone Kayla had never heard, or it was never used with her. "They need yer help, but you can't, can you? Ya'll just leave them. Just like you left yer parents. You wanna know why they left?" He paused for effect, making Kayla cower even more. "You left them. You could of helped but you left them there. You never deserved them!"  
  
"No!" Kayla cried, "No. It- it wasn't my fault. It- I wasn't there. I could have-"  
  
"Yea, ya could have, but you didn't. Thanks to you, they're dead." He made sure she heard the words 'have' and 'dead', making sure she understand their true meaning.  
  
Kayla dropped to her knees, sobbing. "No, ya- ya don't gets its. I could- I mean... Ugh. No!" She dropped her head, muttering 'No' over and over again. She tried calming her emotions down, tried to stop the sobs raking through her body but it didn't happen. She didn't want Spot seeing her like this, but he was the one, responsible, telling her the exact things she told her self all of the years since that night. He was telling her the truth. It was because she was remembering him; it was why was acting this way. It's not my fault, she thought. It wasn't, he made her leave. If I had been there- but he made me leave. It was his fault. It was his fault. His fault. I could have saved them, but I wasn't. They should have lived.  
  
Kayla slammed her clenched fists on the ground. "It was his fault!" she yelled repeatedly. "His fault. HIS fault. His god damn fault!" She looked up at him, eyes blazing, and cheeks red with hot tears, eyebrows forward with tension. "No. He did it. He made me leave. He DID IT!"  
  
Spot's expression didn't even change. "You left em'." He turned sharply to the side, grabbing some one from by the arm. A blond girl came to him. She grinned at everyone as if she was the center of attention, but no one had glanced at her, or even gazed away from where they looked at Kayla from the beginning. Though, when her lifeless eyes focused on Kayla, she smirked. One hand was around Spot's waist, the other waved as she said in a singsong voice,  
  
"Hi. I'm Angel. -(giggle)-. I'm Spot's new goil. -(giggle)-."  
  
Kayla instantly was in shock. "No." she whispered. She began shaking, backing upon her hands and knees, away from them. Spot smirked also, looking down at Angel, holding her close. "Yea, meet my new goil. She's a pretty face, huh?" Angel smiled up at him, saying, "He promised he'd never leave me."  
  
They sharply turned away, looking at each other lovingly, or lustfully, doesn't matter, which, both would make anyone sick. Kayla couldn't believe this. It couldn't be her Spot turning away from her.  
  
Realization hit her as he became farther away by ach step. He was indeed leaving her. She screamed, "No! You promise that you'd never leave ME!"  
  
Without even looking back, Spot said with a wave of a hand, "How would I know if you'd stay with me if you can't even be with your own parents. But, pretty face here, Angel, now she's a keeper; she wont be a problem for me."  
  
Spot disappeared into the fog with sobbing screams following him. Kayla once again was left alone. She was in the center of the people again. They all stared at her, eyes filled with nothing, swaying back and forth slightly.  
  
Kayla glanced at her parents. She tried reaching for them again, but they also walked away from her, returning back into the fog. She scrambled forward, crying for them to come back. But before she could get to the place where they stood, someone grabbed her ankle, making her fall face first into the ground. Behind her, one of the people had a hold of her. Then more limped up and took a hold of her.  
  
Kayla kicked and screamed, trying to wrench herself away from them. But it was useless. They all had a strong grip on her.  
  
They began dragging Kayla away, away from the direction Spot and her family disappeared to. Kayla looked for something to hold her back, keep her from being pulled away, but nothing was on the ground to aid her.  
  
That was the last thing she remembered before she was pulled into the darkness,  
  
"They always leave me."  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla could feel them grabbing her again. She couldn't see them though hands were indeed shaking her. The arms tried to make her stop, but Kayla wouldn't stop kicking, and blocking herself.  
  
"Baby." someone whispered. The voice triggered some familiarity but not enough to stop fighting when arms wrapped around her. The voice was persistent now when it said, "Baby. Wake up. Come on pretty face!  
  
Now that made Kayla stop, gasping for air, shooting out of the bed, sitting up. She opened her eyes, breathing hard, trying to focus. When objects came into view, she sighed. She was in her own room, safe. A soft touch on her face made Kayla look to the side. Again, she gasped  
  
Spot, her Spot, was sitting there, looking at her with blue eyes. Not silver, not harsh eyes, but the loving blue color that always was for her. But she also saw concern in them.  
  
He was sitting up, one hand rested on her cheek, the other holding him self up for support. He had slept without his shirt on, so now Kayla saw his firm, tanned chest. He indeed had a great six-pack and she blushed when she realized she was gazing at them. His hair was tousled from his sleep, bangs again falling into his eyes. All together he looked great again, but even more when with his eyes shined like that.  
  
Spot thumbed her cheek gently, bringing her out of her daze and said tenderly, "Ya had a nightmare. Ya were screamin." And then the visions of her dream surfaced, giving her emotions of hate, loneliness and despair. She gasped, feeling each of these deeply and forcefully. Kayla especially remembered how it felt when 'Spot' had left her. But it wasn't her Spot, no, it couldn't have been. He never would have said those things. And never would leave her. Would he?  
  
She looked at him intensely. She needed to know he cared for her, needed her, and especially that he wouldn't leave her.  
  
Kayla jumped at him, pulling his lips to hers. With her momentum him and his position, Spot had landed on top of her. She kissed him hard, immediately turning it passionately. At first he was shocked, but agreed whole-heartedly and kissed her back. She pleadingly asked him, begging to let her in, and he agreed by opening his mouth, letting their tongues duel together. They explored each with their tongues as well as their hands. She couldn't get enough of him; even after knowing he did care when she kissed him, she needed more. Again the addiction was there, the sweet dark chocolate and sweet brandy. She wanted more, she didn't know what though, just that she needed more of it.  
  
Spot was in no better condition. She was driving him crazy, her hands doing evil things to his senses. He wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. He began kissing her harder, hands more frantic in exploring. The passion taking over both of them, Spot lifted Kayla's shirt off, so she only wore her under things and she also was too deep into the kiss that she let him do it. But after a few minutes, coming back to reality, they stopped abruptly. Their breaths were ragged, gasping to return oxygen to their deprived lungs. They stared at each other, eyes black with desire before they calmed down their breath to usual.  
  
When Spot was about to ask if she was all right, he was answered when he realized Kayla was crying softly. He brought up his hand and wiped them away, looking at her quizzically. He didn't like seeing her this way. "Please," he said softly, "Don't- Don't cry. I- "  
  
"Promise."  
  
It was said so quietly, Spot wasn't even sure he heard it but when he saw her lips move he knew what she said. He was confused, eyes filled with puzzlement and pity. "Promise what, baby?" he continued rubbing her cheek, trying to calm her down. But when a sob emerge from her pink lips, he shifted his body so he was more on top of her, holding her closer.  
  
Kayla looked defeated. She couldn't accept another one deserting her, leaving her alone. Now, since she knew how it was to have Spot, having him in her life, she wouldn't be able to bear. In a quiet voice, filled with despair, she whispered, "Promise. Promise ya'll never leave me. I need- I need to know." She began crying even harder now. What if he did someday? Left her for another, another like 'Angel'?  
  
Spot instantly understood. He brushed stray hairs from her face, smiling down at her, eyes full of love. "Pretty face, of course I will never leave you. I promised before and I promise you now. I will never leave you. I want to be with you forever, I cant even stand bein away from you for a few hours. Baby, you have to believe me. I don't know what brought this up again, but when I make a promise, I keep it. Never once have I gone back on one. I'll be with you forever."  
  
He watched as her eyes filled with joy, tears poring over. She was absolutely beautiful. Chestnut brown hair with gold highlights, high cheekbones, silky soft skin. With the body of a goddess, he wondered why she would even stay with him. He was her angel, to help with his temper, showing him the good in this world. But now looking in her eyes, seeing her without her shirt on, no, she was no angel; she was a seductive siren. And if he ever had a say about it, she was his siren forever.  
  
Kayla grinned a watery smile, trying to wash away her tears with the back of her hand, trying to show she was indeed happy. His words were so good, so undeniably wonderful. And she definitely knew he meant it when she watched his eyes. They were the windows to his soul, she realized. To see how he felt, she just had to look into them. Now they held unquestionable truth. Still crying softly, she pulled him down for a kiss. It was sweet, gentle, showing exactly how they felt for each other.  
  
Love.  
  
They gathered each other closer, content in the feeling the other held for them. They both settled down, Spot pulling Kayla securely to his chest, wrapping arms around her making sure she felt warm, safe and loved. And indeed she did.  
  
Kayla sighed, then after a few moments floated off to a dreamless sleep. Spot stayed up for a while, watchin her, wondering what happened in her early life. Someone must have left her. He thought, for she keeps bringing up the impression not ta leave. That's the only ding dat could be it, couldn't it? What else happened back then? All these thoughts were running through his mind as he also drifted off to sleep. Though, the last thing he remembered was the three words he was dying to say. But it was too soon, he had to wait until she was ready to know, ready to accept and know that he indeed loved her.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	8. Chapter Ten & Eleven

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Cheater"  
  
CH 10  
  
---------------  
  
"Yer cheatin'."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Spot, your goil is cheatin."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are too."  
  
"Err. Am not."  
  
"Yea, you are."  
  
Spot just grinned at the couple sitting across from him. He looked down at his cards then back at them, smiling at their still going on bickering. Ever since the beginning of the game, Race had been accusing Kayla of cheating. Actually, he just didn't like how she kept getting all the good hands. It was midday, and the Manhattan newsies were at Tibby's, having lunch before they began selling again. Race had begun a game of poker, addying up a few players with Spot and Kayla joining also. Most of the players were out by now, obviously not good enough to staying in a game of Race's. It was now down to Spot, Kayla, Race and Jack. (A/N: of course.) The four were seated across from each other, surrounded by the other newsies. The bet was Jack and Duchess wouldn't last long, and then Race and Spot would have one on one till Spot would come out winning. Again. But Duchess did survive the last couple of rounds, so it would depend on these last few rounds to see who would win.  
  
"Last time I say it Race, so listen up. I am not cheating." Kayla stated slowly, leaning forward, giving Race a 'you-are-an-idiot-get-over-it' look.  
  
Race snorted, giving her a 'you're-an-idiot-I-don't-believe-you' look and said, "Last time I say it Duchess, stop cheatin." He took his cigar out of his mouth, waving it at her.  
  
Kayla just growled and leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes, saying, "Who's in?"  
  
Jack really hadn't been focusing though out the game but was giving his real attention to the girl in the back of the room said, "I'm out." throwing his cards down and made his was back to her and disappeared for the afternoon.  
  
Spot swirled his eyes to Race, studying him, then to Kayla, wondering if he should stay or go. Soon realizing he had beat Race before and guessing Kayla wasn't that good of player, he said nodding his head, "I'm in."  
  
Kayla nodded and said the same thing with Race included. "Okay Race, what's ya got?" Kayla said.  
  
"Straight, in clubs." Race said proudly laying down his cards. Spot chuckled and said, "Not uh ah. Sorry Race, but I'm afraid you lose again while I win." He laid down his own cards just as proudly, while everyone saw that he indeed beat Race again.  
  
Kayla began grinning, placing her cards in front of her, spreading them out like a fan, hiding her smirk. Spot and Race were both distracted so it took 5 of Kayla's 'uhums' of clearing her throat to catch their attention. She smiled sweetly at them, turning her head innocently to the side, giving them sympathetic looks, pouting, "Poor boys. Tsk, tsk. I wonder how dreadful it feels to be beaten by a goil." Her regular attitude of voice was gone, now placed with a beautiful musical sound that resemble the engaging tone of a child.  
  
Spot almost melted before her, his love for her rushing through his body. But when what she said clicked though his mind, he sat up straight and shockingly said, "What?" Race had mirrored the same actions and now both sat up reaching for her cards, wondering if she was right. They both gasped, looking from the cards up to her then back down to the cards then back up to her.  
  
It was a Royal Straight. Just barely beating Race and Spot.  
  
Kayla just sat there, smiling attractively, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers with her legs crossed. She began laughing quietly when the Newsies began snickering in the room. Most of the boys in the room laid down their money, groaning, not liking the fact that they had lost the bet. Mush and Kid Blink then picked up the cash. Obviously they had faith in their Duchess.  
  
Kayla winked at them while leaning forward to collect the other sum in the middle of the table. She looked back up at the boys seated across from her and began laughing. Both were holding her cards in their hands, backs straight, mouths open, shock written all over their faces. They did not expect this out come.  
  
Kayla started folding the money, placing it safely in her shirt. She thanked the guys that all played during the game, for the money they placed down, then stated she had to begin selling her after noon papers. Everyone soon agreed, departing also to commence his or her own shifts. Kayla said goodbye to them then turned back to Spot and Race. Both were still in the same positions before, devoid of any movement for the last five minutes.  
  
Kayla placed her weight on her knuckles as she leaned on the table, looking down at them, smirking, "Okay boys, it was fun. I believ a thanks is in order for the remarkable entertainment you two gave, but now get over it. So come on Spot, we got work to do."  
  
She turned around, and walked out the door. It was only then that Spot blinked, and glanced at Kayla's retreating form. He hurriedly dashed from his chair, his tongue to the side of his mouth, deep in concentration of trying to get to Kayla. Without even looking back at Race, he called, "Good game. I'll see ya later." Race nodded mutely, not moving away from his pose.  
  
Spot raced out side, catching up to Kayla. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders as Kayla tangled her fingers with that hand, beaming up at him. Spot smiled back and kissed her softly on the cheek once as they started walking back to the lodge house.  
  
---------------  
  
Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Brooklyn It Is"  
  
CH 11  
  
---------------  
  
"Stay in Brooklyn tonight wit me." Blunt.  
  
Kayla looked up puzzled at Spot. They were walking through the Manhattan streets, just finishing up selling their papers. Kayla had her arm around his waist, while Spot had his around her shoulders. It was not quite night yet; they had a couple of hours till darkness began.  
  
"Um- sure. I guess so." Kayla had never really been to Brooklyn. Yes, she had been to there with Spot a couple times but never stayed there. She also didn't know Spot's newsies. She met them only once, barely having time to make proper introductions. What if they really didn't like her? And if they did, did they only do it for show because Spot may have told them to? They all did seem pretty scary and intimidating. So what if?  
  
"I'll show you the Brooklyn newsie lodge house and all the boys. They'll love ya."  
  
Kayla smiled nervously. She looked up at Spot and soon began feeling lightheaded, for he was looking back at her with those piercing eyes and that god-be-damn smile. She nodded her head slowly, agreeing.  
  
It had been only a few days since their encounter with Bloods, but shockingly enough, no one had heard from him. His newsies were keeping quiet, staying in their own regions, disturbing no one else. Kayla and Spot had least expected him to show up by now, threatening to kill them and take their territory. But no sign of him, not even a beaten up newsie of their own bringing a message that Bloods was mad.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Spot was wary. He knew Bloods wouldn't let this go. If he hadn't shown up these last few days, he'd be here in the next several. If it had been him, Spot would have attack the very next day of their meeting. But Bloods was still tricky Spot thought, even if he could kick his ass easily.  
  
This was the reason Spot wanted Kayla to stay in Brooklyn with him. He knew she would be taken care of in Manhattan but he was still worried. He could stay there with her but he needed to be with his own newsies. They told him about their concern of Bronx. They did nothing so far, the Bronx newsies, except they would walk by and stare at them. They didn't pass the Brooklyn boundaries but would just come close enough to it and watch.  
  
It was altogether easier if his Duchess was with him at all times. And at the moment, neither disagreed with that.  
  
The last couple of days, Spot and Kayla did not depart from each other's sight for a moment. Everyone was indeed surprised, for Kayla did not seem like the opening type to even think about a relationship and Spot- well Spot never had a girl longer than a day. Though, the couple didn't think anything of it, they were just happy to be together.  
  
Spot pulled Kayla tight against his side and Kayla held him tighter, smiling up at him. Her eyes twinkled as she said, "Alright then. Brooklyn it is." Spot grinned down at her as they began walking back to Spot's home with each having a slight bounce in their step.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	9. Chapter Twelve

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"His Highness"  
  
CH 12  
  
---------------  
  
"Spot."  
  
"Your Highness."  
  
"Sir."  
  
Kayla raised an eyebrow at all the titles Spot's newsies labeled him. As they walked into the Lodge house that afternoon, many newsies acknowledged Spot with a nod of their head. Spot just grinned down at her as he nodded back to his Newsies.  
  
All the "rough" looking newsies were standing around the room; some sitting, some standing but all were watching their leader. Each and every one of them also had a serious face one, all stiff forms waiting silently for their King to direct them with any news.  
  
Spot realized their looks and shook his head; his eyes becoming lifeless orbs, staring back at them all insensible.  
  
"No news, boys." He said, slight anger tinting his voice. He could see Kayla look at him out of the corners of his eyes, puzzled but he still watched his Newsies. "No news from Bloods." He felt Kayla stiffen at that and pulled her closer to his side.  
  
Spot watched the reaction of his newsies and saw them look down, hiding the anger in their eyes, and he also indeed noticed their clenched fists. They did not like how the rogue leader had treated their King's lady. Even if it was just a kiss, he deserved to pay. They also did not like how Bloods' newsies watched them. Most of the Brooklyn newsies had their selling spot's near Bronx's, and so they would see them everywhere . . . some hiding in dark ally's, some lurking behind corners snickering. Some of the Brooklyn newsies would try to lunge after them but the Bronx's Newsies would shout that they were on their own territory not theirs. So they had no right or reason to fight them.  
  
Spot was just as irritated as his boys, though he was also grateful for the way they cared for Kayla. Spot had told them of Kayla when he first met her and they too, knew from the beginning she was special. She was most likely to be their next queen. When Spot came back to the lodge the next day after the meeting with Bronx, fuming mad, punching walls, cursing loudly, they knew Bloods had to pay.  
  
Kayla took a look around the room, a small frown descending on her pink lips. Every newsie was glaring at the ground, with backs straight and shadowed faces. She didn't want to be the one to disturb this so called moment but seeing all these upset boys unnerved her. She nervously cleared her throat and instantly wished she didn't, for every boy looked at her, as if remembering she was there.  
  
Spot grinned at Kayla, noticing the pink shade on her face. His smile turned proud when he looked at all his newsies, recalling why Kayla was here.  
  
"Oh yea boys. I got good, good news. Duchess is gonna to be staying with for awhile."  
  
The newsies, realizing this was a time to have a happy moment smiled and cheered. It was time for a definite change of mood, for obviously Kayla did not know what was goin on. And including their leader was silently hinting to them not to tell her any of it. They knew Duchess would like the cheering. And, like they all had quietly predicted to themselves, Kayla's cheeks began to show a tinge of red upon them.  
  
"So that means ya guys gotta be extra nice, because she's gonna know where ya sleep and who knows what kind of torment she'll do during the night if ya piss her off." They all began laughing at this remark.  
  
Kayla turned her head away from them to look at Spot. She smiled sarcastically at him, and whispered in his ear, "Very funny, Brooklyn. But what makes you think I'm gonna be staying here for a while, huh?"  
  
Spot smirked at her and said in his Kingly tone with a nod of his head,  
  
"Because I say so."  
  
He added more emphasis at the part 'I', raising his eyebrows.  
  
Kayla snorted at this with a roll of her eyes. She wagged a finger at him saying while narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I don't think so Brooklyn." With that she stuck her tongue out at him and sharply turned and strolled out the door.  
  
Spot laughed and waved his newsies off, signaling that they could do what they wanted now and ran after Kayla. She was walking down the street, arms folded across her chest with her pretty nose in the air. Spot chuckled at this as he quietly made his way up to her. He quickly grabbed her wrists from behind and crosswised them across her self so there was no way escaping from him.  
  
Kayla gasped as she felt the person seize her from the rear. She then felt herself being pulled into an alley and around a corner, so in the end no one was around them. Her captor leaned against a wall with body held tightly to his. Hot, warm breath tingled her ear as he drew her closer. She gasped again as she came in contact with the hard chest even more. The hands that binded her were gentle yet strong, for she could indeed see the well-muscled arms.  
  
Spot leaned forward and whispered, "See, I get what I want."  
  
He grinned when he saw her reaction. She was mad, mad enough to struggle with in his grasp. He began laughing when she started growling, demanding to be released. Yes, this girl was a defiant spitfire. But she was his spitfire. Spot smirked at that thought. This beautiful girl was all his and nothing was going to change that not even her. He wanted her with him always and that was how it was going to be. She was indeed a little hard to control sometimes, like at the present moment, but it made it all for the better, for it was more fun that way, if ya know what I mean.  
  
Kayla tried kicking herself out of Spot's grasp but he was too strong. She mentally kicked herself; she just had to have a strong boyfriend. But that thought made her stop abruptly. Boyfriend, she thought with a sigh.  
  
Spot was her boyfriend, her man, and her protector. He was just hers. No one else's, not even that blonde bitch Angel. Once that girls face passed through her memory, she shuddered. Kayla didn't want to think of that now. It wasn't true. He had promised..but what if?  
  
Damn it, she thought. Why couldn't she just trust him and believe what he said was the truth. A quiet voice in the back of her head whispered, because everyone else left, why wouldn't he. What reason would make him stay? Kayla let out a shuddered breath that she was holding and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
The voice was right. Spot had no reason to stay. He would leave once he was done with her, just like the rest of them did. Spot, her Spot, was going to leave, desert her, and throw her away like a piece of scrap. A raged sob escaped her mouth before Kayla could do anything about it.  
  
Spot stared in disbelief as he felt Kayla go limp in his arms. He stayed still as he could when he felt her change completely from the way she was acting a moment ago. What's goin on? he thought. What's happening? Is she all right? What the hell is dah matter? All these questions flew through Spot's mind but stopped immediately and his mind went blank thereafter.  
  
Spot had heard the sob shatter through Kayla's small mouth. He instantly dropped her wrists and hastily turned her around so she was leaning against the wall and took her face in his hands. What he saw next almost made him release his hands and back away.  
  
Kayla had glanced up at him but then abruptly averted her eyes elsewhere. However, that sudden glimpse had made Spot gasp and tighten his grip on her face.  
  
Raw misery was in those eyes, so full of despair it would make anyone cry. Which was what Spot almost did. The helplessness look in her eyes, the way her lip quivered, the way her tiny body shuddered against his, it almost made Spot lose his control and start crying for her. He frowned sympathetically at her and shook his head slowly. "Stop. Don't look...that way. Baby, come on. Stop. Don't." But more sobs wracked through her body, even after Spot's gentle begging. It had just happened to make them worse.  
  
Kayla wouldn't look at him. She would see the truth; see he didn't really want her. She would see the disgust in his eyes, the look of hatred in those piercing blue eyes. So it was why she wouldn't look at him, it was too hard to bear, again, the look of revulsion their eyes. It was just too hard.  
  
A soft touch below her chin almost made her look up but she quickly locked her eyes to the ground. But then the touch grasped her chin in the fingers and pulled gently up. Kayla shook her head lightly and the fingers pulled more forcefully, however, they still held tenderness in their strength. Kayla heard a soft sigh above her then,  
  
"Look at me."  
  
She shook her head again and Spot said, with more pressure, in a tone that resembled when he would talk with troublesome newsies, "Now. I said look at me, Duchess." Kayla closed her eyes with a sigh but then slowly made her way up, so she was looking him in the eye.  
  
It was her turn to gasp. It was care, respect, and sympathy that Kayla saw in his eyes. It wasn't hatefulness or any such thing like it. A tear rolled down her cheek and Spot brushed it away with the back of his knuckles.  
  
"Baby, baby. What's wrong? Tell me please. I can't stand it when you're this way."  
  
Kayla sadly shook her head again.  
  
"Your supposed to laugh and yell at me, tell me I'm doing everything wrong."  
  
They both laughed sadly and Kayla started to grin and Spot knew he was almost there, but not quite. He would just have to wait.  
  
"Lets go out to dinner and we'll spend sometime together, just the two of us. Okay? How about that?" Kayla nodded, smiling softly while rubbing her tears away.  
  
She grinned up at Spot, thankful that she didn't have to tell him anything at the moment. It would be too hard and he may not understand. Hopefully he would forget and she wouldn't have to tell him anything at all. But she mostly appreciated how Spot was treating her, as if she was a little girl that fell down and happened to get hurt. She was being treated as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered, she felt wanted and.. loved.  
  
Spot gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her back into the empty street.  
  
"I know the best place to eat. Ya'll love it. This old lady works there and always says I'm the cutest thing. And that's when I get the free food..." Kayla's laughter was heard as they turned the corner and down the street.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	10. Chapter Thirteen

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Cheatin"  
  
CH 13  
  
---------------  
  
Brooklyn Newsboy Lodge House  
  
12pm at night.  
  
---------------  
  
"You're cheatin."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yea, you are."  
  
"Yea, Spot, your goil's cheatin'."  
  
Kayla growled. She was again playing a poker game, but this time it was with the Brooklyn newsies. Games with these certain newsboys were quite different from other poker games but they had promised they'd go easy on Kayla, expecting she didn't know what she was doing. But when Kayla gradually started winning the rounds, they stopped being 'Mr. Nice Guys' and had to work to at least keep their money. So, knowing they were playing with a girl that just happened to be somewhat winning, Kayla started looking suspicious.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe that I ain't cheatin and that I'm just good?"  
  
"Because you're not good, you're just cheatin'."  
  
Kayla looked over to the newsie sitting across from her and narrowed her eyes, shaking a finger at him. "Watch it there, Rigids. Don't let that pretty mouth of your get too far ahead of yourself. Ya don't know what kinds of mood I'll be in when I get there."  
  
All the newsies began laughing. It was strange at first, having a girl play poker with them, but Spot shook his head and said, "Watch yerself." when they started making fun of her playing. They also noted how Spot wasn't really himself in this game. Usually he would place all his money out and play hard in every round, but oddly, he kept most of him money and just watched them play less than whole-heartedly.  
  
They have no idea what they're getting into. Spot grinned at that thought. Kayla, surprisingly had a poker face, and it wasn't like usual hard faced, cold eye look everyone usually had. Her face was innocent as an angel. She smiled sweetly at them every time she got new cards, and from time to time she would wink at one of the newsies, acting as if everything in the world was fine.  
  
Spot knew what was up her sleeve, knew his boys were going to be quite poor by the end of the night.  
  
"There, Royal Flush." Kayla said, laying down her cards, which was a followed by a handful of gasps and groans. She smirked, reaching forward and pulling the pile of money back towards herself. Inwardly she was thanking the gods she learned how to play poker when she was little. Her dad's best friends were the best of poker players and had taught her well.  
  
Thanks to Mr. Waldin. But once his memory came to mind, Kayla froze, trying to blink it away. He wasn't related to her, but he himself brought back terrible memories.  
  
Spot had seen the sadness pass through Kayla's eyes even though everyone was busy, muttering to themselves, asking one or the other how'd she do that.  
  
Spot frowned, not liking the fact that he didn't know Kayla's past or why she would hide about it, changing the subject every time. Most of all, he didn't like how she would start crying when she'd have these so called reminiscences or especially hated how she would question if he'd stay or not. He didn't know what was going on, but soon he would find out, soon.  
  
Kayla looked all around the room smiling, looking like a kid being rewarded with a treat, for the newsies were cheering her on, clapping her on the back, praising her, for she had beat them all, even beat Spot Conlon, their King of poker.  
  
"Greats job, Duchess."  
  
"Ha, did all ya see that? She was pullin all ya guys on a string the whole time and then she kicked your ass's."  
  
"Ahh, shut-up Meow, or we'll kick your ass."  
  
"Like to see you try."  
  
"Oh, yea, watch-"  
  
"Man, she did kick our ass's."  
  
"Yea, where'd ya learn to play like that, Duchess?"  
  
Kayla stopped, her smile slowly faded. She franticly looked for a way to answer this, without hurting herself by remembering her past. But unfortunately she had no idea what to say. She couldn't say anything about him, for her father would be brought up, and if she was able to say that much, Spot would take this as an opportunity and try to find out more. She coughed nervously and looked around.  
  
All of this in Kayla's head only happened in a matter as seconds, not long enough for the newsboys to notice, all except for their leader Spot, knowing which emotions represented which in Kayla's eyes. And this one he did not like. He had to say something and change the subject, fast.  
  
As quickly as the question was even stated, Spot hastily stood up and placed his hands on Kayla's shoulders. Kayla gratefully looked up at him.  
  
"Ok, I think it's late and we should gets some rest."  
  
Everyone awed, shaking their head 'no', acting like little children wanting to stay up.  
  
"All ya guys go to bed, now." Spot said grinning, pointing his finger at them. The newsies grudgingly all got up and climbed the stairs, some muttering, and some mumbling meaningless threats.  
  
Spot and Kayla sat at the poker table across from each other, just thinking to themselves. Spot was about to say something but before he could one of the newsboys turned around asked raising his eyebrows suggestively, "So, where Duchess gonna sleep, eh Boss?"  
  
All the newsies behind him turned around and came back to stand by the railing, leaning on it. They all began snickering, understanding why the newsie had asked that. They wanted to see if their Leader was going to get 'some'.  
  
Meow stepped up to the crowd, pushing aside some boys and stood up to the railing and said, "Well, ya could stay in my room, Kayla, but I'd expect Spot would want you to his self." All of them started laughing and Spot raised his hand, waving them away, laughing to him self also.  
  
"Ha, ha. Go to bed." He said, with mock enthusiasm. They all started making kissy lip faces, singing immature children rhymes. Though when Spot stood up, raising a fist, they immediately disappeared into the bunkrooms, laughing.  
  
Spot sat back down, grinning, shaking his head. He looked up to see Kayla laughing to her self, though the thing that he noticed the most was the red blush on her cheeks. Kayla glanced up at him, but shyly looked back down to the table. He leaned back in his chair, laughing, and held his hand out to her and said, "Come here my pretty face."  
  
Without looking up, still bashfully smiling, Kayla stood up and hurriedly made her way around the table and sat in Spot's lap, burying her face in his shoulder. Spot wrapped his arms around her body, laughing quietly, rocking her back and forth.  
  
They stayed like that, silently holding each other, thinking on recent events, both just happy to be together. Spot leaned down to Kayla's ear and whispered, "So, were ya really cheatin, pretty face?"  
  
Spot started laughing, and leaned back in his chair, trying not to get hit for Kayla had shot up, sitting straight and happened to start playfully hitting Spot. Kayla was humorously acting outraged and said, "Spot! How could you think that? Me cheatin? Never-"  
  
Kayla immediately stopped fighting, for a pair of lips had rudely interrupted her. She gradually melted into Spot's arms, loving the way they felt, all warm and strong. They kissed tenderly for a couple of minutes, just sharing butterfly kisses.  
  
But, as always, the passion doubled over through the minutes and both ended up wanting more. Spot moved his mouth down to her neck and began kissing her there, for he knew by now, that was where Kayla was most sensitive so far and loved it the most.  
  
Kayla gasped, for Spot had gently bit her and began sucking, leaving his marks on her collarbone. Kayla had enough of this and pulled Spot's lips up to hers and kissed him hard. Both dueled with their tongues, trying to taste the addiction in each other's mouth they had come to love. Spot's hands dragged themselves roughly over her sides and back, feeling the hot skin under her shirt. They stopped for a second for the necessity of air but returned just as hard and breathless back to each other's lips. Kayla's hands buried themselves in Spot's hair, tenderly playing with the blond hair.  
  
After a while, Spot moved back to her neck, biting, sucking, and all together giving Kayla mild pleasure. Minutes and minutes passed by before Kayla tried to get Spot's attention.  
  
"Spot?" She asked breathlessly. She had to call his name a couple of times before Spot mumbled nonchalantly.  
  
"Spot....we....um...we need to um-" Kayla couldn't remember what she was going to say; Spot was being quite a distraction at her neck. But she gathered up all her will power and said after a deep intake of air, "Spot, we need to stop soon."  
  
Spot froze for a second but continued sucking on her neck. But when Kayla growled, Spot knew she expected an answer. Just as breathless as Kayla, he stated between kisses, "I...don't believe...you. Do you...want me to?"  
  
Kayla had to think of this for a while as Spot went on still with his biting. Did she really want to stop this or let it go farther? Kayla sat there debating, with her head back, and hands grabbing fistfuls of the back of Spot's shirt. As Kayla opened her mouth to reply Spot had already made the decision, and placed his mouth back on hers. Kayla moaned into the kiss when she felt Spot's tongue enter her mouth. Though, she gasped, feeling surprised when she felt Spot lift her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hard waist, and held tighter around his neck as she was guided down the hall towards Spot's room.  
  
Spot kicked the door shut, and it wasn't opened till morning.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz. 


	11. Chapter Fourteen

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Three Little Words"  
  
CH 14  
  
---------------  
  
Spot laid Kayla down softly on the bed. It was a king sized four-poster bed, fit big enough to suit royals. The sheets were of jet- black color, the material made out of the finest silk. A fine-polished desk set in the corner of the room, with a large dresser on the other side. Kayla was indeed surprised to find Spot had this kind of stuff in his room, and voiced her question to him about how he got it all. Spot just mumbled something about 'having his ways.'  
  
After looking around the room for a bit, Kayla was brought back to realty when she felt more happening to herself than before. Spot had been kissing her on her collarbone, loving the way it felt, warm and soft. But, Spot soon found he wanted to feel more skin like this and smoothly ran his hands down Kayla's sides and grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. Spot looked down, and his eyes turned a dark, gleaming blue. He now understood that Kayla's upper body was his favorite part of her. Her sizzling hot neck, where her pulse would quicken with everything he did to her; her chest, the perfect and most desirable size, and, of course, her stomach. Showings of a small six-pack was evident there, it clearly showed Kayla was athletic and fit, (-smirk-) fit enough to be his one and only girl.  
  
He came down and began nuzzling her stomach; he didn't believe he should administer his pleasures to her chest just yet and left her under top well alone. Instead he played with her flat but strong abdomen and began kissing her there.  
  
Kayla was in a daze. Yes, she had guys before in her life, she was sixteen, but good god, never, not one of them had made her felt this way. True, she had always stopped things before they went to far, but...good god...the things he was doing to her senses. Kayla remembered the guys she had known in this way and the way that she always stopped them.  
  
Wait.  
  
The fact that she had always stopped them, made her freeze. 'We shouldn't be doing this, she thought. We should- we should stop. It'd be different between us afterwards. It wasn't- uh.....it wasn't what they should be doing....it was going too fast. Yea that was it, Kayla thought.  
  
She lifted her head and pushed Spot off herself. She quickly got out of bed, and dashed to the other side of the room, and stood against the door, panting loudly. She stared at her feet and wished at that moment she had her shirt on and not just her bra and pants. After a few minutes she risked a glance and looked at Spot.  
  
His legs were in front of him, and he was leaning back on his hands, sitting on the bed. His chest was heaving in and out, taking in ragged breaths of air. He was looking at her confused and somewhat irritated. Spot didn't understand; everything was going great and then she was all the way across the room from him. That was too far. Errr.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kayla nervously looked around then quickly glanced at him then away. Her hands were wringed behind her back, looking like a little child that got caught being bad. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, but her eyes were wide and cold.  
  
"Pretty face, tell me what's wrong." He repeated his question, this time as a demand. When she only continued to stare at him wordlessly, those huge eyes of hers filled with emotions he couldn't read, he swore and crossed the room, grabbing her more roughly then he had intended in his frustration.  
  
"Spot, you are hurting me." Her voice was soft, trembling, and he swore again as he moved his grip and recognized the signs of forming bruises on her small wrists.  
  
"I'm sorry." He immediately gentled his hold, rubbed his hands softly up and down her slender tanned arms. "I'm sorry, Baby. I don't want to hurt you." He switched his gaze from the marks to her honey eyes.  
  
"I know that."  
  
The words were even softer; he had to strain to hear her. She worried her lip as she continued to look up at him. "I know you do not want to, but I am afraid that you will anyway."  
  
They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Minutes, hours, years, Spot wasn't sure how much time had passed, and he really didn't care. There was something about this fiery girl, about her blazing spirit, and fragile body that called to him in ways he hadn't thought possible. It made him want to say things, promise things, that he had never offered another. Three words, short in length but infinite in their meaning, were on the tip of his tongue when she shivered and shattered the spell.  
  
The tiny movement broke him free before he said those three words, and he shook his head, like a dog shaking off raindrops, to rid his mind of the mist that filled it.  
  
"We can not do this Spot."  
  
"What?" Spot wasn't getting this. They belonged to each other, why couldn't they do this? "What are you talking about?" He reached for her, but she slipped free of his frail grip and backed away from him. As her eyes met his again, a single emotion jumped out at him. Kayla was frightened. Not just nervous of going to bed with him. She was absolutely frightened. He didn't know what had brought on her current state, but he couldn't leave her like this. He swiftly switched tactics as she moved away.  
  
"I cannot do this. We um...I can't."  
  
"Can't what? Make love?"  
  
Kayla looked up sharply at him but immediately averted her eyes down again. She quietly mumbled, "I can't get hoit." It was said so quietly, Spot moved forward to hear her.  
  
Get hurt?  
  
Inside, Spot's heart almost broke, hearing the vulnerable confession, but at the same time he smiled. He shook his head back and forth, not truly believing what she said. "Baby, Baby. Ya won'ts get hoit. I'se would never. And it cin be wonderful." He reached forward and placed her hands in his, even though she tried to back out of his hold. "Baby, it could be amazing between us, we'd be even closer than we are now."  
  
He gently lifted her chin up so she could see his eyes. He looked at her pleadingly but swirling in those deep eyes was hunger, sympathy and...love. Kayla tried backing up when she saw those intense eyes but Spot hade move his other arm so he was holding her to him. Her mouth was open in shock and she gasped. The look in his eyes was pure and they sent shivers down her body.  
  
Spot closed his eyes momentarily, shaking his head back and forth. He rested his forehead on hers and whispered,  
  
"Please Kayla."  
  
She backed her head away from his and gasped. He had never said her name before, not once. It was always 'pretty face' or 'Baby', never her real name. And when he said it so earnestly, how could she not say 'no' to him.  
  
He will hurt you.  
  
The little voice in her head objected. Kayla dropped her head in defeat. It was right, she would get hurt; if not physically, then emotionally. He'd leave her just like the rest did. She couldn't trust anyone, which was what she learned through out her young life. Don't get close to anyone, and you wont get hurt. She couldn't give Spot what he wanted, for Kayla would get hurt in the process. If she got that close, she'd put all her trust in him then...he'd dump like all the other girls. She couldn't...she just...she wouldn't-  
  
"Kayla..don't you see?"  
  
He slowly leaned his head down and whispered brokenly, "I love you."  
  
Kayla gasped. She looked up shocked, her mouth open. She didn't expect that one. 'Yes, I care about you', or 'This could be great'. Anything but that did she expect.  
  
Ever since she became alone, a small ache had sprouted in her being, deep within herself. And through out her years, it had been gradually growing, making her life even harder to bare. At times, the pain would be so excruciating that Kayla couldn't breath. But ever since she met Spot, the hurting seemed to lessen, or she didn't notice it as much. Though, not everything thing in life was perfect. With Spot around her though, the pain didn't completely go away. Whenever they would try to bring up her past, or Kayla would think Spot was going to leave, the pain would spring up and almost knock Kayla over breathless.  
  
But with those three words the ache she was feeling moments before disappeared entirely.  
  
Those three little words broke the barrier around her heart, the stone wall that she had built to protect herself from pain. She knew now the truth, and knew he wouldn't leave her. Those three words meant more to Kayla than thirty years of sweet sayings, sweet deeds, even more sweet than a lover could do in a lifetime. For, deep inside, Kayla knew she loved him as well.  
  
She stood there unmoving, her hands still clasped in his, with her mouth hung opened wide. Once those words thoroughly sunk into her mind, Kayla shut her eyes tight with a small number of unshed tears sliding down her cheeks. And little by little, a smile crept up upon her pink lips, and she slowly shook her head a couple of times. With her eyes still shut, she whispered blissfully, "Do you truly love me?"  
  
Spot smiled also, and gripped her hands firmer. He himself had expected a different reaction. He predicted she would pull away in fear, not fully believing him. On its on accord, his hand found its way up to her cheek and slowly began brushing the softness it found there. As he did so, Kayla's eyes opened gradually till tears feel freely down her face and he said slowly, "Yes. More than you know. Never once have I felt this way before about a goil. I knew you were different the moment I first saw you. I do love you."  
  
Kayla hastily swiped her tears away with the back of her hand, smiling, and then threw her self in Spot's arms that immediately welcomed her. Spot laughed and twirled her around in his strong arms, placing butterfly kisses wherever his lips found a part of her, whispering, "I love you," over and over again. Kayla laughed as well, tightening her hold of him, feeling truly in bliss.  
  
Once Kayla was put safely on the ground, she forcefully pulled Spot down to her and kissed him hard. Spot immediately complied, wrapping his arms around her bare stomach, loving the feeling of her in his hold. He licked her bottom lip before biting it softly, then entered her mouth, and as his tongue dueled with hers, both became lost in their frenzy.  
  
A low moan was muffled between their mouths when Spot began roaming her back up and down with his hands, sending electricity through out her body, sizzling her beyond senseless. She buried her hands in his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it, dragging him even closer to herself till she realized she wanted to feel him also. As fast as she could muster in her shacking state, she dashed her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his head, breaking their kiss for a moment. They darted back return to each other's mouth breathless, their hands exploring each other yet again.  
  
Spot backed Kayla to the extensive bed, pushing her gently, before stretching himself over her laying form. Their zealous explorations continued as soon as their bodies made contact. Kayla ran her fingers down his back and across his chest, feeling his well-built muscles clench as she dragged her hands across them.  
  
Spot's lips trailed from her mouth to her neck, nipping lightly. After a moment, he collected all his will power, and pulled away till he could look her in the eyes. He smiled his bedazzling smile, making Kayla go even limper in his arms and whispered,  
  
"I love you Kayla...now let me show you."  
  
Leaning forward he placed a warm, lingering kiss on her lips sending all his desire, and love into that kiss, making it tender and gentle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss, deepening it briefly but before the passion could be raised she pulled his face away and whispered back,  
  
"Show me."  
  
And he did.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	12. Chapter Fifthteen

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Hardships"  
  
CH 15  
  
---------------  
  
"Okay, okay, I got it. You don't like pink." Spot said laughing. "Then what is your favorite color?"  
  
It was early in the morning, and the sun had yet to show it's self. Kayla was lying on her stomach, the black sheets pulled down to her waist, and her head was resting on her folded arms facing away from Spot. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was on her lips.  
  
Spot and her have been resting for a while when he began tracing patterns on her back. After a few silent moments of this, Spot had began asking Kayla questions, saying he wanted to know more of her, like what things she liked, and so on. So on it went, Spot would ask a question, then Kayla. It was her time to respond and she was outraged Spot would ever think that would be her answer to her favorite color.  
  
"Of course it is not pink." Kayla raised her nose in the air proudly and said, "It is actually blue."  
  
Spot chuckled again and moved over Kayla, placing his face in front of her, lying sideways across her body. He raised his eyebrows suggestively when she opened her eyes grinning at her and remarked arrogantly, "Oh, well of course then. It's because of me shockingly bea-u-ti-ful blue eyes. Huh, huh? Yup thought so."  
  
Kayla opened her mouth in mocked disbelief and began laughing. She lifted her self off her folded arms, making Spot fall off her to the side of the monstrous bed and wrapped the black sheets around her upper body and sat at the head of the bed.  
  
"You wish, Mr. Full-Of-Himself."  
  
Spot sat up to his elbows, the black sheets falling dangerously low on his waist and pouted. He looked up childishly, making Kayla laugh even harder and said sadly, "You mean, it's not because of me sparkling eyes?"  
  
Kayla's face instantly sobered, but she still tried not to laugh and cooed at Spot, muttering a small 'ahh.' With one hand still holding the sheet up to her chest, Kayla lifted another hand, placing it on his cheek softly smoothing it, as if calming him. "Awe. You poor, poor baby." Kayla pouted as well, looking down at him sadly, "You think so highly of your self, when clearly you are not all that. Awe."  
  
Spot narrowed his eyes and growled. Kayla began laughing again watching his reaction. Spot quickly grabbed the wrist of the hand at his cheek, and was rewarded with a squeal from it's captive. He pulled it down, making Kayla fall across his chest. Spot took this opportunity and rolled over her, sitting on her waist locking her wrists together above her head, with the sheet still covering her upper chest.  
  
He smirked above her, and if it weren't for her restraints, Kayla would have really liked to slap it off. She was the one now who growled, and Spot just grinned triumphantly at her. Through glaring eyes and a stubborn mouth, Kayla muttered, "I think from now on, this position is going to be banned, for it has indeed been used far too many times."  
  
Spot grinned and leaned closer so his mouth was next to her ear and whispered huskily, "Awe, it's my favorite. And you do come across very cute looking up all flushed."  
  
Kayla growled even louder and glared at him. But a thought came to her mind and she smiled victoriously. "Fine. You go ahead and use this position. But I'm not giving you any more kisses. So...there."  
  
Spot immediately scrambled off her, his face plainly in shock. What, no kisses from her! What an outrage. He would rather be the one being restrained all the time then get no kisses from her. Spot looked at her sadly and muttered, "Fine, no more capturing," and roughly crossed his arms across his chest in a huff. Kayla giggled at his little tantrum and crawled over to him, placing her self in his lap. This man was absolutely adorable.  
  
She guided his drooping face with one finger till he was looking her in the eye. "You are just so cute, sweetie."  
  
Spot raised an eyebrow at the name and smirked. "Sweetie, huh?" Kayla nodded grinning. Spot looked around scratching his chin; thinking. "If I'm gonna let you call me sweetie in the open, don't ya think I should get somethin' out of it?"  
  
Kayla gave Spot a cheeky grin and looped her arms around his neck. "Why, of course, if I get to call you it in front of the newsies.. Anything you want."  
  
Spot thought of this for a moment. He could defiantly use this to his advantage...hopefully she wont be that mad.  
  
Spot kissed her one of her cheeks then kissed the other. "Ok, what I want is.." Spot's quirky face immediately changed and he was looking at her with a blank face, his eyes glazing over, "..to know why you have a New Yorker accent sometimes but a English accent as well?"  
  
Kayla was smiling, about ready to kiss him, but stopped. Huh? Her mouth slowly opened, her eyes gradually becoming wide. Did he just ask her that? Uh oh. Kayla was slightly confused. She thought he was going to ask .Oh shit.  
  
She quickly disentangled herself from his grasp, moving to the upper corner of the bed. She quickly muttered, "Um- um my mum was English. I got it from her." Kayla avoided his eyes, for if they came into view, the words would find their own way out, for she could not lie to him while looking into those eyes, those blue eyes. How dare he surprise her like that, how dare he-  
  
Spot followed her across the bed crawling after her, moving his head, trying to see her eyes from beneath her fallen hair. She would not look at him. So, his question had more meaning than as simple as it seemed; She was not from here, she was from England.  
  
"You lie."  
  
Kayla stopped abruptly, glancing at his silver eyes, but immediately averted them, scrambling away from him yet again. "No, I do not." He crawled after her, trying to peer into her eyes. Spot finally got annoyed of this foolish chasing game and grabbed her wrist, making her rise on her knees bring her firmly against his chest. Slowly he raised his free hand, and brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. His head was cocked to the side, silently pondering why she would not trust him and just tell him of her past.  
  
With her eyes wide and frightened, Kayla watched him warily. Her back rigged as if being contact with was going to easily burn her. And indeed it felt like it, for having his bare upper body against hers roughly was like scorching sparks were being emitted between the other. But that was a small distraction for Kayla, for his eyes were what held her attention. Not a deep blue but a quiet, endearing blue that held her motionless. Many emotions swam through this ocean of blue yet was as silent and blank as the calming sea. She could not look away, the gaze having the familiar mesmerizing spell over her. Kayla flinched at the feel of his warm hand touching her.  
  
She could not tell him, it hurt too much.  
  
Spot saw the denial and the pain in her eyes; the windows to her soul. Never once had he been able to read any girl's eyes such as these powerful ones. Never had he been able to! It was as if these dazzling eyes were only meant for him, only meant for him to heal and make sparkle. Only he was to make them glint with laughter, only him to dry away the tears that fell softly from them.  
  
Never had he wanted to so much till now.  
  
Spot sighed softly realizing she was not giving in. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, playing gently with the silky hair there, though he did not ease the grip on her wrist. He was afraid she would run away from him again.  
  
"Please Kayla." He whispered. Kayla did not even flinch. She stared back, eyes hard with intent on not surrendering. Spot sighed audibly again, frustration leaking into his eyes. Why would she not trust him?! Why could she not tell her?! Did she not know it was too much pain for her to carry?! Did she not know-  
  
"Kayla why?" Spot stared back just as well, his eyes penetrating at her full force. It was a game to see who would back down first and it would not be him. "Why do you not trust me? Can't you see I care about you? Why Kayla, why?"  
  
Kayla narrowed her eyes, annoyance now clearly seen in her troubled state. "It is not of your business, so do not try and make it."  
  
Spot growled, forcefully pulling her closer till their noses were touching. "How dare you say such a thing? This night nothing to you? How-"  
  
"Oh, last night? You mean the thing you did with every other girl?"  
  
Spot tightened his grip on her, his hand grasping the back of her head. "Err. Ya know as well as I do that is in the past. I do not do that anymore."  
  
Kayla snorted, "Oh, yes you truly are a saint now, especially after just bedding me."  
  
Spot's piercing eyes turned another shade of silver, darkening with anger. With his voice dripping with mockery he replied, "If I just wanted you for sex, don't you think I would have tried the first night I met you? Not weeks later?"  
  
He did have her there.  
  
Kayla glanced down, drawing her eyes away from his. But Spot gripped the back of her neck and snapped her head up, tilting it so he could look down at her. Through clenched teeth Spot whispered vehemently, "I believe what you just said is not true, but a distraction for a change of the subject." Kayla looked to the side but quickly back, convincing Spot that he was right. She sat there, being held forcefully in his arms, staring back despondently.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The whispered confession from him made Kayla blink. Even after hearing a night of 'I love yous' it was still shocking to hear it. Spot couldn't stand it anymore, this rejection, this denial, and this pain. She was different, and he wanted to comfort her.  
  
Spot closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers and whispered gravely, "Why can't you just tell me. It'll help. It may hoit at first, but after you tell me, you'll know you're not in this alone."  
  
Kayla slipped her wrist out of his grasp and buried it in his hair, pulling him even closer. She kissed him lightly on the lips, bringing his attention on her. "Oh, Spot. I know; I know I'm not alone now in this, I know you love me but. It's hard." She looked around trying to grasp for the right words. "..I don't want you to get involved, then get hurt. I would not want to put you through all that."  
  
Spot shook his head sadly, "Baby? Don't ya see? I'd do all that for you. What you do, I do. Where ya go, I go. What ever happened, or what ever is gonna happen, we're in this together."  
  
Silent tears softly slide down her face, and Kayla hastily wiped them away. Never had anyone cared so much for her. She had been on her own the last couple of years, with no one to help or comfort her. Now having Spot confess that he would be there for what she had been deprived of, it was too much of a sensation for her. Relive flooded through her veins, warmth spreading tingles all over her body. His hand started to stroke through her long chestnut tresses. "Oh Spot. I don't know what I ever did to get you."  
  
"I know whatcha mean. I don't even know how I got myself either, ya know, deserving such a great guy and all."  
  
Kayla laughed, smiling with watery tears. They sat there for a while; Spot rocking her back and forth, Kayla crying softly into his shoulder.  
  
Spot carefully pushed Kayla off him, holding her by her shoulders making her look him in the eye. He wiped away the remaining tears and gave her a gloomy grin. "Come on. I know ya can do it. It's hard. But it was hard for me to tell ya I love you though. I've never done that wit any goil. Don't you think I should get something then, even just the little ol' story of your past perhaps?"  
  
After a moment with lowered eyes Kayla nodded sadly. He wanted to know and wasn't going to give up. And he was right. He did deserve to know. "Okay. Spot, I'll tell you."  
  
Spot gave a yelp of joy and gathered Kayla tightly in his arms, giving her an earth-shattering kiss that last well into twenty minutes. After Kayla caught her breath she separated herself from Spot, looking up at him sadly. "It's gonna be hard for me ok? I've never told anyone .I have never had anyone close enough to even tell. So, the story may be a little jumbled but I'll try and tell it from the beginning and in order for you." Spot nodded, looking grave again. He gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go.  
  
"Just, don't touch me, ok?" Spot nodded again, understanding in his eyes, though he still looked confused. "It's still hard for me to tell you this but even harder if you do touch me, you can be quite distracting." Spot grinned in reply, now fully following what she meant. Kayla offered a small smile in return, but immediately sobered and took in a deep breath. Kayla moved to the black leather couch on the side of the room and sat down on it, drawing her legs to herself, hugging them. She looked out the window, watching the glowing moon descend upon the building tops.  
  
For a long time she sat there, silently brooding with in her self. Spot didn't expect her to begin but from within her pink lips, the vulnerable story commenced.  
  
{ Now, pretend Kayla is talking with a very rich English accent...it  
  
helps and goes better with the story. }  
  
"I was ten years old when I was sent to live with my uncle. I was living in England at the time, that's why I have this accent when I would talk to you in private. Even after all this time I thought it would eventually disappear, or I would be careful in not using it, but obviously I did not try hard enough.  
  
"My parents had left a couple of weeks earlier, to come and visit America. I was intended to go, but some how my uncle had persuaded my parent's it was best to stay back and settle with my cousin. They had sent me postcards and pictures, writing about how much fun they were having and oh, how I wished I were there. But, soon thereafter, my happiness for them dispersed rather quickly when a letter was sent in the mail from him, my uncle, a few weeks after they left. It basically said my parents had died in a car accident, driving in the countryside here. You got to understand here, my parent's were the only people I had. I was an only child, so they were essentially the only close people in my life. I was inseparable from them; I wasn't even close to my own cousin I was staying with at the time. So, I was an orphan from that day on. I was sent to live with my uncle."  
  
Kayla shuddered involuntarily, mentally scolding herself for being so scared of him. "His name was Ronald Schneider, and everyone was ordered to call him only Mr. Schneider, including me and aunt Cheryl, his niece and even his own wife! He was the type of man who got anything he wanted, and if not, every waking moment he would be out seeking to get it. No one was treated fairly around him, I learned from my early years not to have encounters with him if he visited my family. He was the biggest man I ever knew and had absolutely no hair on his head. Fashionable tailored suits were what he wore all the time. He was a big business man, yet I did not believe his job could have paid him that much money for all he had.  
  
"But surprisingly, he treated my parents with respect and kindness. But, when I was young, when my parents would be out of the room, my uncle would crudely laugh at me. Anything that would be to his advantage, a dirty dress one night I would have on, and a messed-up hairstyle the next night, anything, my uncle would use to brutally put me down with. And that was not even the half of it. When he was done mocking me, he would threaten me, say if he had his chance, he would personally strangle me, and would see to my body resting at the bottom of the sea. I was absolutely mortified when he would come to our home, I would lock my self in my rooms, claiming I was sick due to a sore stomach, and would patiently wait till he would disband from our residence.  
  
"By now you could be able to tell what my reaction was, when I heard the news of living with my uncle, day in and day out. I was frightened, utterly petrified, though there was nothing I could do. My uncle was the last known relative in my family that could raise me, except my cousin. But in my parents 'will', if any thing would happen to them, they wanted me to live with him, the bane existence of my frequent nightmares, the sole reason for my terrors.  
  
"The first night I arrived at my uncle's I hurriedly rushed up to the room that was appointed to me. As soon as I opened the door I was shocked. It was the exact replica of my own room back in my old house. My Uncle had shipped all of my belongings the night before and placed them all in the same places as they were in my old room. I had expecting living in a cupboard, but I guessed wrong. After I was thoroughly done with my shock, I quickly bolted the door expecting Uncle to come in barging with a kitchen blade. But nothing happened. No strangers sneaking in the dark. No hit mans creeping in the corners. Nothing. I was safe for the moment.  
  
"It seems that, I was safe for the next 4 years, while I was boarding in my uncles home. And, even more shockingly, I was treated fairly. Now that I think upon it, strangely, I was treated very fairly. My uncle was nice to me . . . Not one dirty word was uttered in my presence there. My uncle acted has if I was his daughter, though he didn't have one. He bought me clothes, new dresses, cosmetics, even my very own horse! He would tell me jokes, always trying to make me laugh. Always trying to make my stay there a happy one.  
  
"But I know now why. My mom never trusted her brother-in-law. In their 'Will' she had clarified that if anything should happen to them before I was 18, and I had to end up living with my uncle, she had people sent to come monthly to check on me. You know, like government people who watch over children, helping abused and orphan kids. But not only did they come monthly, they watched me from afar. I never knew they were there. They were almost like my stalkers, but they watched out for me. My uncle seemingly knew this; it was why he treated me so good. He was afraid if anything should happen to me, they would know, and take me away from him."  
  
Kayla dropped her head to her chest, looking at her lap. She let out a breath, sighing deeply. She rubbed her eyes, plainly showing she was wary at the moment, and then wrapped her self around her knees again, looking out to the moon. She began once more, "You would now have to question, 'Well, why would he want me to stay, if clearly he didn't want me there?' Believe me, I wondered this for a very long time. I finally got my answer the very last night I was there.  
  
"That evening I happened to be out on a date with a young man named Harry Prigston. He was quite handsome, quite rich and plainly not my type," Kayla snorted, "especially with a name like that. My uncle had set me up with him, and being at the naïve age of 14, I thought I was in love with him. And apparently I thought he was in love with me too, but no, he was there only for my body. My uncle would pay for the dates, not Harry, my uncle would pick the places where to go, not Harry, and even my uncle would choose the flowers, not even Harry. So, obviously we were not meant to be. We were at the opera, and Act 1 had just happened to finish. I wasn't feeling very good, so I said I wanted to leave early. Being a true {fake} gentleman, Harry merely nodded and escorted me home.  
  
"My uncle wouldn't be expecting me home, so I decided to enter the mansion through the kitchen back door, instead of the front entrance. The servants were up and I chatted happily with them for a while, telling them of my boring evening. I heard a quiet conversation coming form the entertaining room, you know, the room where we welcome guests. Well, I thought it would be 'correct' if I noted my uncle that I was home. I silently walked through the halls to that room, though when I heard my name, I stopped. I peered behind the corner and gasped inaudibly. My uncle was talking with worst kind of men I could have ever seen at that time of my life. They were three dirty, hairy and absolutely horrid. Their clothes were basically rags, their hair long, and their muscles very large. And they were talkin about me.  
  
"'But why Boss?' the ugly blond one asked. 'Why can't we just do it now?'  
  
"My uncle sharply looked at him, outraged he could even think of such a thing. He rubbed his temples severely, sighing exasperatedly, 'We have already gone over this, Borris. We have to wait till she is eighteen.'  
  
"The brunette one, the seemingly dumbest one off all of them leaned forward in his seat excitedly, 'Then we kill her?'  
  
"I gasped but quickly covered my mouth with my hand and leaned against the wall. I rested my head on it, closing my eyes. They were talking about me. My uncle was going to have me killed. When I heard them talking again I immediately peered over the wall.  
  
"'So if we got ta wait fer her to be eighteen then why are we here now?' the leader of the so-called dumb ass's asked.  
  
"My uncle gave him an I-Can't-Believe-You-Just-Asked-That look, clearly getting annoyed by the minute of these boneheads. 'Because I need you guys to report on her: Who her friends are, where she goes and what she does. Also, keep a tab on the men that watch her. I need to know whom they are and if there is more than two. All right?'  
  
"They all nodded their head idiotically, resembling a hungry pack of dimwitted dogs. Accepting the fact that they knew their orders, my uncle gave them a disgusting look and said nastily, 'Ok, now get out of my site.'  
  
"My uncle ushered them out the oak door and before he turned around to walk past me, I quickly disappeared down the hallway for the back stairway. Once I reached my floor, deciding that the noise I would make would not be heard, I rushed inside my room and quickly bolted the door. I sat on the edge of the bed with my arms holding my self in disbelief, my eyes staring into oblivion. I was going to be murdered, although at the moment safe, but still soon to be killed.  
  
"I sat there I don't know how long, minutes, hours, all night. I don't know. But in that time I had decided I had to get out. I could not stay. Maybe I could contact those guys who watch over me I thought. No, then it would be a huge court battle between them and my uncle. Then I would be put into foster care. I had to go out on my own. I had about $500 {a/n: A LOT back then} in cash hidden in my room; allowance from my uncle and just some savings from when my parents were alive. I could hide out in the country, maybe stash out at my cousin's.  
  
"I grabbed a bag and stuffed a few shirts and a couple ridding pants I wore when horseback riding into it. I snuck down to the kitchen, grabbed some food and "supplies". My Uncles mansion was not as big as my parents but it was out in the countryside, so it did indeed look it. I was going to ride my horse to the nearest town and room there for a little bit then go to my cousin for help. It would have been too much commotion if I rode in my carriage in that short distance.  
  
"I left a note on my beau and when my Uncle saw it in the morning it would read,  
  
-----------------------  
  
I know now.  
  
You are not going to  
  
win this.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I quickly climbed out the window and disappeared into the dark after I took a long last look at my home the last four years. I was 14 at the time, still young but clearly mature looking, or so my cousin said, so I hoped I would make it. After the night in the town, I went to my cousins. But I did not find help there. He said hastily once he saw me, "NO. You must not come here, he will know. You must hasten for America and lose him there. In four years come back and inherit your money and fight him."  
  
"He swiftly hurried me to one of his carriages and sent me of to the docks. I bordered a magnificent boat on my own, departed onto America. I thought I was safe but obviously I didn't listen to my cousin's words wisely enough. He had advised 'lose him there,'  
  
"I had thought I easily would.  
  
"I could only stay in one area for a short time, and if longer than a couple of days, I would always see him. He was hot on my trail, and I couldn't lose him.  
  
"For awhile I stayed in a spot near here, about 30 miles away in the other city. I was sleeping in an alley one night when I discovered a lose brick in a wall. Looking around making sure no one was around I stashed the 250$ I had left and hastily pushed the brick in the wall. Lately, a group of boys had been harassing me, and I was almost 16 at this time, about 8, 9 months ago and I was afraid they would steal my money. I had planned going back and forth to that stash when I needed the money but I saw one of my Uncles men in that neighborhood and knew I couldn't go back to it for a while. He had seen me and I had to get out of there fast. I made my way farther into the town, each night staying at the docks or in the alleyways hungry and cold.  
  
"One night a baker was loading up a truck full of the days bread that had not been sold. Apparently they were for the 'needy', certain needy people, not the homeless ones walking on the streets. I in fact did not know this and reached to grab one, but it seemed that was a very bad thing to do because as I was reaching out, two coppers walking down the street saw me. I rushed away with my bread and as I was running I ran into Jack and he helped me. He took me back to the Lodge house and you can pick up from there."  
  
Kayla hastily finished her story, taking a big sigh at the end. She leaned her head against the top of the couch, wariness clearly seen in her fragile body. After a few moments of stillness, Kayla looked up to Spot sadly. He was sitting in the same potion as before, leaning back on his outstretched palms. His mouth was slightly agape and he was staring at her but yet didn't notice her. Kayla called softly to him, "Spot." He quickly shook his head, blinking away his dazed state.  
  
Spot cleared his throat, swallowing deeply and asked in disbelief, "He wants you dead just for money?" Kayla nodded mutely at him. "You've been on you own for dah last two years?" Kayla nodded again. With more courage in his voice, "You came all the way from England to run away from your Uncle?" Kayla peeped a small 'yes.'  
  
Spot the sat there a few minutes looking down thinking. SO this was what happened, this was why she was scared and didn't want him to get involved. She had no one left...except for him. That was why she said she couldn't bare if he left her. Spot looked strangely up at her.  
  
"If you could never stay in one spot for long, then why have you been here for so long?" he questioned softly.  
  
Kayla had again glanced out the window, watching the fallen moon. She sat there a little longer before swiftly saying, "I needed the money, and a place to stay. I also need companionship and the boys here were nice to me. I hadn't really talked to anyone till then."  
  
Spot nodded his head in understanding. That all? He had to know.  
  
"Is that that only reasons?"  
  
Kayla buried her head in her arms, shaking her head 'no' severely. Spot, seeing this asked, "What's the other?"  
  
Kayla looked up at him with fast tears falling down her face. She looked at him sadly and whispered, "It's you, Spot."  
  
Spot swallowed again and nodded his head in acceptance, his eyes going a deeper shade of blue.  
  
"I stayed because of you," Kayla went on sadly, "I can't leave you now knowing what love is like. Don't you see? I love you."  
  
Spot rushed over to her, and seized her into the hold of his arms. Kayla broke down, sobbing into his shoulder, clutching him around his neck. Spot cooed at her muttering 'it's alright' and 'don't worry' from time to time. After a moment Spot pulled back from her when he realized she had calmed down a bit. Looking deep into her eyes, determination riding over all the emotions in his blues he fiercely promised, "No one is going to take you away from me. If they do, I won't stop till I get you back. You're gonna be with me forever."  
  
He leaned forward and snatched her lips with his own, showering her with all his passion and love deep into the night and early morning.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	13. Chapter Sixteen

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Serious"  
  
CH 16  
  
---------------  
  
It was early in the morning when Spot began to wake. He heard quiet rumblings from outside the room and realized his newsies were getting up to go to work. He looked down at Kayla and smiled. She looked so peaceful just lying there next to him.  
  
Softly, as so not to disturb her, Spot silently moved from beneath her and stood up. He searched the ground and found his pants and pulled them on. Giving a quick peck on her forehead, Spot quietly left the dark room to talk to his newsies.  
  
Most of the newsies were just waking up, barely rising from their beds. Spot walked into the room with his cane and began banging on the beds loudly, grinning.  
  
"Wakie, wakie boys. We got papers to sell." He called in a singsong voice.  
  
All the newsies jumped, frightened at the moment from the loud noise but immediately sobered from Spot's usual wake up call. They didn't expect he'd be up this morning, all of them imagining he was going to be tired from last night.  
  
"Damn," someone mumbled in the back of the room to himself. "Shouldn't he still be asleep? He was at it all night."  
  
"Awe, come on Spot. Let us sleep in just this mornin'."  
  
A redhead named Diamonds said tiredly from one the top bunk beds at the end of the row. Without looking at him, Spot replied while walking around to rouse the other newsies, "Ya always ask that Diamonds and like always, what's my answer?"  
  
Diamonds and all the newsies grumbled simultaneously, "If we sleep, we're out."  
  
Spot grinned walking about to the other beds and banged a metal bedpost twice for extra meaning, "Right you guys are. If you boys sleep in, ya wont be here that night. We don't like wasteful newsies. Ya'll be in the streets. So...up!"  
  
The newsies nodded their heads unhappily, muttering as they toppled out of their beds. Spot stood by the bathroom with his arms crossed, making sure they all got ready. One of the older newsies stopped by him and had a wolfish grin on his face as he slapped Spot on the shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations, you did get some last night."  
  
Spot grinned back and with a faraway look he nodded. The newsie just shook his head and said, "You are so far gone man." Spot snapped out of his spaced state and jokingly hit him in the chest. The newsie laughed and then they began hitting each other playfully till Spot turned him around and pushed him into the bathroom.  
  
Spot chuckled as he walked into the bunkroom, making sure no stragglers were still asleep. Right when he remembered where one was, someone from behind covered his eyes and whispered, "Guess who?" in a singsong voice.  
  
Spot laughed and placed his hands on his hips and said, "Well.. good morning to you too, Meow." A dissatisfied sigh was heard and then, "How'd ya guess? I could have been Duchess."  
  
Spot turned around and smiled at the disheveled Meow. Her hair was a mess and her sleeping clothes were jumbled about but she apparently didn't care. That was one of the reasons why Spot liked her so much. He placed one hand on her shoulder and smirked at her. "Because my pretty face is still asleep and she would only do those games when we're alone."  
  
Meows little childish tantrum immediately disappeared and she slowly uncrossed her arms and grinned. "So, ya did do her."  
  
Spot noised a tut-tut and shook his head. "No, I did not just do her. Find a better way to say that. It sounds like I did something bad."  
  
Meow snorted and said harshly, "Of course it sounds bad, ya do it with just about every other girl."  
  
Spot quickly looked at her and said, "Ya better rephrase that too, cause I don't like it.... It don't happen anymore, so get it straight." He sharply turned around and walked away from her.  
  
Meow stamped her feet and called angrily, "We ain't finished here Conlon.."  
  
Spot turned around still walking and raised his hands to the side giving her the impression 'what-you-gonna-do-about-it?' and said, "Obviously we are because you know what Meow? Because I say so. And there's nothing you can do about it, so deal."  
  
Meow folded her arms and tapped her foot, "Get back here Spot, I say we're not done, so we ain't."  
  
Spot stopped and smirked at her. "Meow, what you don't get is you're my second in command, not anything more. See, I'm Spot Conlon, I'm Brooklyn. So ya know what the means... I give the orders, not ya. You just have to follow them...which you're going to do."  
  
Without moving from her former position, Meow growled and watched Spot walk away.  
  
After making sure everyone was ready to go, Spot heading back down stairs back to his room and closed the door.  
  
---------------  
  
Two boys around the corner in the main room watched him disappear for the day. The dark haired, muscular boy looked over at his companion. His hair was a deep black color that helped bring out his eyes. They were an evergreen color and he had a tall build that plainly showed he was around the age of seventeen. He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
  
"What ya think, Deep?"  
  
His friend was at the same age and was a few inches taller, averaging at the height of 5'10". He was just as handsome as his buddy but had a lighter skin color. His deep brown hair could almost be mistaken for black but from sun-lightened highlights, it was quite easy to tell. He had one hand resting on his hip and was leaning against the wall.  
  
"He's serious Black Out, real serious."  
  
Black Out nodded his head and looked back at the closed door. "That's what I think too. So, we test her then." It wasn't phrased as a question but as a statement. He obviously knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Yup.. tomorrow we meet."  
  
"Alright then. You tell all of Brooklyn, I'll get Manhattan."  
  
But before Black Out could walk out of the room, Deep grabbed him by his forearm and stopped him. With a confused and irritated look, he question airily, "Why get Manhattan? She's gonna be Brooklyn's Queen not Manhattan's. They don't need to be a part of this."  
  
Black Out ripped his arm out of Deep's rock hard grip. "Duchess was a Manhattan newsie before she became Spot's. They deserve to be a part of this."  
  
Deep folded his arms and glared at his friend, disgusted, "Fine. But I don't think they should come."  
  
Black Out shook his head and gave Deep a pitiful look, "I don't give a damn what you think. Tomorrow, I don't' want to hear anymore of you're shitty opinions. Don't matter if you like them or not. It's about Duchess. Deal with it.. They're comin'."  
  
Black Out turned around sharply and began walking to the door.  
  
Deep stood there, glaring at the retreating back. If it weren't for their solid friendship, he really would have wanted to jump him at the moment. But then, another thought came to his mind. Calling out to Black Out with a smirk, he knew he had him, "Kid Blink ain't gonna let us do this."  
  
Black Out froze and placed his hands on the doorframe for support. For a moment, he looked at all the people walking outside then glanced down to the side, thinking. With out looking back or even acknowledging what Deep said, he whispered, "Shit."  
  
Then he quickly gathered him self and hurriedly disappeared into the morning crowds, making his long way to Manhattan.  
  
---------------  
  
Spot had decided to go back to sleep once he returned to his room, for Kayla looked too serene to disturb. He was indeed impatient to see her wake, but after such a hard and, with a twinkle in his eyes, tiring night, Spot thought it was best for Kayla that she got her rest. She was lying on her stomach with one hand behind her and the other resting on the pillow by her face. The black sheets we 'innocently' pushed up to her thighs, showing a great amount of silky flesh. Spot's eyes darkened at this well-liked discovery.  
  
Smoothly, he crawled across the gigantic bed on his hands and knee's and laid next to her, positioning her so she was yet again resting on his chest. Kayla whimpered at the sudden movement, but once she came in contact with him, she immediately buried herself deeper into his arms. She sighed in content before settling down again to rest.  
  
Spot watched this with amusement in his eyes, holding his breath, trying not to wake her. Once she stopped moving he held her closer and drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	14. Chapter Seventeen

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Meetings"  
  
CH 17  
  
---------------  
  
It was late morning when Spot began to stir again. He looked yet again down to the beautiful goddess at his side. She was indeed beautiful, and after last night, it was proof she was even more than he thought. As he absentmindedly stroked her hair, Spot stared to the ceiling and recalled on what she told him last night.  
  
So, she was rich, very rich apparently, for her uncle was going across countries just to get to her for it. Spot wondered what her parents must have done to get so much money.  
  
She wasn't safe; apparently if she stayed in the same place for even just a short amount and still found her then.. he knew defiantly by now where she was, count on it. Spot shuddered at the thought; he could have watched him and Kayla when the two of them were alone together at night or even selling papers during the day.  
  
Spot also didn't like the fact that this uncle had guys out looking for her. But what he didn't know was why they didn't already grab her and take her away. She was just a goil anyways.  
  
Maybe it was because of those good men watching her, but what if they didn't know she left out on her own, running away. Or maybe, once they got back, Kayla would tell these "men" and they'd keep her safe.  
  
Spot didn't know, too confused at the moment to think properly. Though, what he did know was no one, not any form of man or animal was going take her away from him. His life depended on it.  
  
After a few moments of recollecting his thoughts, Spot relaxed and turned his attention back to the splendor on his chest.  
  
Her skin was as soft as a feather, giving off the feeling of something fragile, as if she was a porcelain doll. As he reached up and smoothed away the loose hairs from her face, Kayla's ridiculously long eyelashes began to flutter. Spot smiled to himself, even though he was sad he had to wake this minx from her peaceful sleep, the selfishness that he got to see her sparkling eyes soared over that emotion.  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla awoke to something hard and smooth beneath herself. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought about what it is was but all in the same she buried her self deeper into this "cushion". She snuggled and rubbed her cheek against it till she felt it rumble with something quite similar to laughter. Immediately she opened her eyes and froze.  
  
Kayla quickly leaned up on the palms of her hands and realized she had been lying on his body. Wait a moment, let's rephrase that, why don't we ya know, spice things up a bit. How bout it? She had been lying naked on Spot's body. Naked... Now that word rang through her mind and her mouth opened with shock as she slowly looked down at her exposed chest.  
  
Quickly covering herself with the black sheets, Kayla looked nervously back at Spot, who, at the moment, was grinning sleepily back at her. She wondered why she was being so awkward around him now, especially after basically pouring her heart out to him and then essentially giving it to him the night before, I mean come on now.  
  
But Spot just brushed his knuckles against her cheek. Her eyes softened but still were wary, and she was still lying naked on his lower half. She thanked the gods he was wearing pants. Kayla did not want this to be embarrassing even more than it was. As she began moving off him, Spot shook his head, bringing her attention back on him.  
  
He smiled wolfishly at her and said, "I'm not done wit'cha yet." She yelped as he lunged forward, snatching her, bringing her back down to the bed. He straddled her, blocking her from any escape. He began nipping at her neck. Kayla started laughing, trying to bat away his attempts, but he was too persistent in getting what he wanted. Soon the love bites became caresses, the cries became moans.  
  
{A/N: Now it's time for all your imaginations to begin (wink wink)}  
  
---------------  
  
At the harbor the next day, a boy stood up in the middle of a crowd and raised his hand for quiet. After a few moments of shushing, silence was heard.  
  
The Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies were scattered across the docks, all looking up at the trio standin a few feet above them. The three of them had their same usual Newsie garbs, but each had their own dirty look, their stares penetrating all there. Clearly from a far, it was easily that recognized they were Brooklyn newsies. Black Out, Deep and another newsie called Slash stood on staked crates, high enough for all to see them, just below 'Spot's ledge'. They didn't dare stand up there; no one did, no matter how close you were to him, ya didn't unless you had his permission. And Spot didn't know about this meeting.  
  
Black Out cleared his throat. He was wearing dark brown pants and his newsie shirt was a dirty white with the sleeves rolled up to show tanned arms.  
  
By his appearance and the way he held himself, you could tell Black Out could have been a great leader. He had the build; he had the penetrating stare and the hard voice. He even tried to be leader once, but now that Spot was King, he wasn't going to go against his friend being who he was.  
  
Black Out looked around a bit, searching the crowd. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he turned back to his companions and whispered, "Where Meow? She should be here."  
  
Slash grinned, folding his arms, "Yea, she should be, but," with a nod of his head, "she's with Kid Blink at the moment." He pointed down in front of them, Meow waved from her spot on Blink's lap.  
  
"Good," Black Out said with a smirk. "Just in case he gets a little pissed off, she can always cool him down." The three of them chuckled.  
  
Black Out turned around rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Ok," he called out to the awaiting newsies. "Now I bet you Manhattan newsies are wondering why yer here." All of them nodded. Black Out continued, "Most of ya have never even set foot in dis territory, so we'd expect ya wouldn't know bout our ways."  
  
He began walking along the stacked crates, the newsies looking at him with fixed stares and Deep & Slash standing behind him with solemn faces.  
  
"Well, Duchess was a Manhattan newsie before she came to Brooklyn. So, we thought you all should be apart of this."  
  
"Then get on with it and just tell us what this is."  
  
Black Out looked sharply at the boy who impatiently called out. He was a Manhattan newsie who apparently thought he was tough. But before Black Out could respond, Deep stepped forward with his hand pointing at the newsie, "Can it, Dookie. He ain't finished, so you're gonna wait your turn."  
  
Dookie growled, but complied by sitting down. By now, the Manhattan newsies looked even more uncomfortable. They were all in a place they didn't want to be and now Brooklyn was talking about their Duchess and now they were yelling at them with very short tempers. Shit and double shit.  
  
Black Out went on, though emphasized the words, "Ok, now continuing without interruption, ya guys are here because we Brooklyn newsies are gonna test Duchess."  
  
Manhattan all looked at each other, muttering their suspicions and questions. Whistling for attention, Black Out confessed, "Ok, every time Spot gots a goil, like I mean's a serious goil, one he cares for a lot, we test her. There have only been two that we had to test but this time Spot has never been dis serious wit one of them."  
  
"Why you got to test em'?" a young newsie in the back asked. After he had accidentally blurted that out, he shyly lowered himself deeper into his chair when everyone looked at him.  
  
"See, what we call a leader's goil here is a Queen. Spot's the King; the goilfriend is the Queen. Spot's basically already named Duchess Queen, but it don't matter to us if he did or not, we may not accept her. If something happens to Spot and he can't lead, the Queen takes over for a while then finally a guy becomes leader again. But if she don't pass, we don't follow.  
  
"So, we make up certain tests to see if they're able to take over. If she pass's, we follow her to where ever and do what ever she say's. If not, we don't follow her. Got it?"  
  
All the newsies nodded; some excitingly likening the fact they actually had a say in what their leaders did, but some grudgingly did so, not likening the fact of so called testing their Duchess.  
  
Before anyone could voice the one question all wanted to know, a newsie asked in the front, "What happened to the last two?"  
  
Without moving a muscle or even flinching since the beginning of this, Slash answered, "They were just either pick up goils or some rich mans daughter, neither worth staying for. They weren't real newsies, so obviously they didn't pass our tests."  
  
The newsie mouthed an '0' and sat back down.  
  
Black Out and Deep nodded, satisfied enough with the answer not to add more.  
  
Kid Blink had been sitting on a crate with Meow in his lap. He appeared to be in a calmly state but from the looks of his tight fists, it was easy to tell he clearly wasn't composed. Through clench teeth, he voiced the question, "What are gonna be the tests?" As he spoke he was glaring at the ground but on the last word he sharply looked up, accenting it with disgust.  
  
All the newsies looked at him slowly. They all expected him to have a definite say in this but not one in such a reserved state.  
  
Deep gladly decided to answer this one. Glaring at Blink he answered, "One dealin' with her newsie ability, second having to do with her leadership and third," he looked now at all the newsies, taking his time for more meaning, "deals with her relationship wit Spot."  
  
At this Blink jumped up, sending a peeved Meow to the ground.  
  
Kid Blink as well as others were up shouting at the trio. How could Brooklyn even think they could just go and do this?  
  
"What makes you think you can go ahead and get yourselves into theirs live? You basically are just gonna screw everything for them by doing this."  
  
The Manhattan newsies nodded in agreement. They understood and accepted the first two phases but the last was way out of line.  
  
"You got no right. If you think you do, you're mad." Race yelled through his cigar.  
  
Slash stepped forward. "Hell, of course we got the right, she is gonna be our leader."  
  
"Yea, so that has nothing to do with her and Spot." Blink yelled, pointing at them. His face was tinted with anger, his eyes blazed over with fury.  
  
Meow had been standing next to Blink, with her hands on her hips, aggravated. After what Blink just said, she became utterly annoyed and threw her hands up with irritation. She roughly pushed Blink down to his seat and hastily climbed the crates to the top. She shoved past her fellow newsies, glaring at them as she passed then turned to the crowd.  
  
Many of the newsies, were still standing up angry, fighting with each other territory about who was right and who was wrong. Meow watched for a moment then place two fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply.  
  
The shrill loud sound brought everyone's attention back to the front. She replaced her hands and her hips and tapped her foot. She had an unsatisfied look on her face and it was clearly seen she was very mad.  
  
After a while, she said sternly, "Ok, how old are we now? You all are acting like little children," looking back at the three behind her, "even worse then usual." The trio smiled sarcastically, not liking the fact she took their spots.  
  
Turning back to the crowd she continued, "Brooklyn, ya guys may not like Manhattan, but at the moment we're doing this together, so I don't give a shit how ya do it, but you're all gonna behave for now."  
  
They growled, glaring at the recoiling Manhattan newsies. But they all complied, for having Meow boss them was just as if having Spot order them around. No one disobeyed either.  
  
Then Meow addressed the visitors, "We didn't invite you guys here to have your say so or not. You're here to know what's gonna go down, not to give yer opinion. I don't care what ya think about that but it's how it's gonna be, so deal with it.  
  
"I know ya guys don't like this, but this is how it's always been. Don't worry, they're not gonna be bad or even hard tests, just simple ones to see how Duchess handles things.  
  
"So, here is how its going to go down. First test is gonna be next week, the second the week after, and the last test is gonna be at the next newsie party; in a month. Gots it?"  
  
They all nodded. Meow stared at them all for a moment longer, then raised her hands, "You're all dismissed, even if you still got questions, I don't care, get out."  
  
Meow turned her back on them and looked at the three Newsies, clearly mad at them. But before she could give them her mind, she gasped and yelled at the retreating Newsies. "Wait!" They all stopped and looked back and sat quickly down into their seats. "Did ya guys notice that Jack, Spot and Duchess aren't here?"  
  
Some nodded for they had indeed noticed but some just looked around surprised. So, their leaders weren't there.  
  
Seeing this, Meow rubbed her temples tiredly and mumbled, "What idiots." The three newsies behind her heard this and chuckled.  
  
"Don't tell Jack or anybody that isn't here about this, OK? No one, not even other newsies are allowed to hear about this. So if you tell, you're gonna be talking to a very, very pissed off Meow's. You all understand?"  
  
The newsies nodded and swiftly got off their seats and scurried away. Though, Kid Blink stayed in his seat waiting for Meow. She noticed him and said, "Just a moment."  
  
She turned around sharply and raised a finger at them accusingly, glaring, "That was a nice load of shit you guys pulled off there."  
  
The three opened their mouths in shock, irritated. Deep stepped forward glaring back Meow and said with venom, "What the hell you talking about? We did what we were suppose-"  
  
Though Meow didn't let him finish for she slapped him across the face. Deep stumbled back a step and felt his stinging cheek, surprised that she did such a thing. He quickly looked back at the angry Meow and glared at her. But Meow didn't let him say a thing, for she grabbed him by his collar bringing him face to face to her.  
  
Whispering rapidly, sounding dangerous with her voice low, "I wasn't finished. You should know by now that you don't speak unless I let you." And she pushed him backwards, making him fall into the arms of the other two newsies.  
  
They looked back at her shocked & nervous and stayed silent, respectively letting her speak.  
  
"You say you want them there, letting them hear what we're gonna do, but then ya treat them like that." She raised her hands up in the air, acting as if it was the last resort. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you guys."  
  
She continued, "Now, you three listen to me. Lay off Manhattan, or Spot is gonna hear about how you guys act around them." Now Meow grinned triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips. "You guys do know how Spot wants to reconcile Brooklyn and Manhattan, right boys?" They glanced at each other anxiously, and then hastily nodded.  
  
Meow smiled, liking the fact she had them. "So, you guys know how Spots trying to get the two territories to be buds, huh?" Another nod. "Especially now that Duchess is from Manhattan, right?" Quick nod. Meow turned to the side and began walking in front of them. Placing one hand still on her hip, Meow rested one finger on her chin looking up to the sky, thinking. "So, help me out here boys, I need to know this answer, if Spot found out his own boys were, oh I don't know, lets phrase it as," saying it very slowly, "disobeying," grinning at the statement, "yea, that's the word, disobeying him, oh, don't ya think he would be just a little mad, perhaps?" She raised her hand, lowering her index finger and her thumb together at the word 'little'.  
  
Meow began laughing at the pale complexions of the three. It was just too easy threatening the newsies by just using Spot name.  
  
Black Out swallowed and looked at Deep and Slash. They nodded back at him. He cleared his throat and said quickly, "We got what ya mean Meow. We'll follow orders and treat Manhattan fairly. Just don't tell Spot."  
  
Meow stopped and sized him up, staring at him and the other two for a moment. Satisfied with their claim she nodded and said grudgingly, "Make sure that you guys do" They slumped their shoulders, sighing. "Now, get out of here."  
  
They nodded and hurriedly jumped of the crates and dashed off the docks.  
  
Meow sighed herself now and turned around to find Blink still waiting there her for her. She grinned at him, surprised. Kid Blink looked up at her and chuckled.  
  
"You do have a way with your newsies." He rose at hand up to her to help her down carefully. Meow took it and eased herself down to him to his grasp. She looped her arms around his neck and grinned up at him.  
  
"Well, while Spot is off being 'busy'' with Duchess, someone around here has to take control."  
  
Blink pouted at her, "Why can't we go off alone all the time like them. Its not fair."  
  
Meow laughed and said softly, "You are just so deprived, aren't you?" Blink nodded sadly at her, trying his best to look like a little boy, which just made Meow laugh harder.  
  
She slapped him on the shoulder lightly and said, "Well, suck it up pal, you don't always get what ya want."  
  
He looked strangely at her, giving the so-called "duh" look. "You may be in control of those newsies but when it comes to us, I'm the one telling orders. So, if I want to be alone with ya, we are gonna be alone."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. When it comes to us, I'm the one in charge. I always get what I want."  
  
"Well, then, Mr. Delusional, what do you particularly want right now?"  
  
"You of course. And since I always get what I want, I get you right now."  
  
Meow snorted, "Oh, I do not think so." She began walking away from him down the docks.  
  
Blink growled and said dangerously, "Your not getting away that easily. You're mine."  
  
Meow heard this, and glanced back smiling. When she saw Blink advancing, she yelped and began running away laughing with Blink hot on her tail.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	15. Chapter Eighteen

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Phase One"  
  
CH 18  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla laid there, sighing in content. It was late into the night, the sun soon into it's way of showing itself. All around the air was peaceful, the newsies and as well as the residents of Brooklyn asleep in their cozy cots and bunks.  
  
Kayla sighed yet again and pulled Spot closer. He was lying against her, trying to get her warmth as much as possible. His arms wrapped tight around her, his head upon her chest. Kayla was holding him around the shoulders, giving off the innocent look as though a mother was cradling a son.  
  
Though, the two of them weren't looking so innocent a while ago, thought Kayla with a roll of her eyes and a satisfied grin.  
  
Spot had without a doubt kept her satisfied the last couple of nights. Kayla giggled with delight. She never knew she could ever feel like this. Happiness, unquestionable pleasure, protection, love. And it had only been just a few days since Spot was told of her past.  
  
Each day he had showered her with love, treating her as a lady with flowers, gestures and of course, the random, but undeniably cute, 'I love you's."  
  
Though if anyone heard or saw any of this, Spot would quickly put the newsie in his or, of course, her place if they thought their leader was going soft.  
  
Kayla laughed quietly at an incidence such as that. Spot had happened to brush his lips across the back of her palm when they heard a snicker behind them.  
  
They quickly turned around to find a newsie smirking at them. His name was- Kayla furrowed her brow in remembrance, it was.........Slash, yes, that was it. He had his arms crossed and one eyebrow rose defiantly. He didn't say anything but it was clearly shown he was mocking them.  
  
Spot slowly let go of Kayla's hand, giving her a quick look apology before masking his emotions and turning to Slash.  
  
Kayla stepped back, crossed her arms and watched the show.  
  
It was freaky; what Spot could do. Instantly change his face to bear his mask and hide emotion. Colors would slide over his eyes, transforming them to fit with his feeling and situation. His face would become blank for an instant before adjusting. His body would become tensed and dominance would surround him, sending off the aura that frightened everyone who knew him of. Kayla felt bad for the people who were just acquainted with him, or had the chance of just meeting him once or twice. No one really knew his real nature, except the ones he let in. Only his good, trustful friends truly saw him. And Kayla was glad she was one of them, especially being at the top of this list and just being 'his'. Spot was an amazing guy, a man everyone in his or her life wanted or wanted to be.  
  
Realizing this had turned to the wrong way, not his way, Slash blinked and stood straighter, his hands falling awkwardly to the sides. Spot had stopped his intimidating self in front of him, tall and silent. Spot slowly reached for his cane in his belt loop, lifting it out of it. Every pair of eyes was on this slow movement, watching everything the Brooklyn leader did. He leisurely set the cane down. The soft tap was heard and he rested his hands on top of the gold peak.  
  
And he stood there, quiet and watchful, his silver, flaming eyes staring into Slash's nervous ones. Slash took a quick step back and glanced uncertainly around the room. Every pair eyes he met looked down, talking a step back, indicating he was on his own.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Though, two pairs of eyes didn't falter in his gaze, Spots and Kayla's. Both held defiance and dominance though Kayla's held a hint of amusement.  
  
Still staring deeps into slash's eyes, in a commanding tone one everyone recognized, Spot asked, "Do you, by chance, have anyting to say, Slash?"  
  
Slash shifted his footing, and cleared his throat before stuttering, "Uh, n- no sir."  
  
Spot's left eyebrow arched; he didn't believe him. Continuing, "Are... you ya sure?"  
  
Shit, I'm dead.  
  
"Ye-yes sir. Positive."  
  
Spot opened an arm welcomingly, "You know Slash... you can tell me anything... Anything.  
  
A muffled giggled was heard from Kayla. Oh god, she thought amused, he's enjoying this, tormenting his newsies, making them think he'd actually do something!  
  
Slash swiftly wiped away at his sweating forehead. "Yea. Of co-course sir."  
  
Spot grinned. He leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms, raised his chin and nodded, satisfied.  
  
"Well then, get out of my sight."  
  
Slash quickly took his chance and scurried out of Spots view. Looking upon Slash's fast departure as a good idea, the people who had witnessed this interaction swiftly left the room.  
  
Waiting for the last newsie to scamper off, Kayla looked back to Spot. One of her hands was resting snug against her hip while the other hung limp in boredom. Her tongue was slightly protruding out of her right check, the lump visible on her creamy feeling skin. Her left eyebrow was arched, giving off the impression she was annoyed, and gave a smirk.  
  
When Spot looked at the way she was, he stood there a second, watching her expression and posture. He expected her to say something, and waited for it. But she stood there also, silent and waiting herself.  
  
A tapping began from her foot.  
  
Spot pressed his lips together, looking down. Not being able to take it anymore, he looped his arms behind his back, and rocked on his heels, asking innocently, "What?"  
  
Kayla shook her head and rolled her eyes. Spot waited and waited for her to answer but she stood ground.  
  
Nervous, still rocking, Spot tried again, "Uh... pretty face? Ya want to say someting?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Aggravated, Spot sharply turned around and motioned to the skies with his face raised, "Why me?" All the girls in the past would just giggle and smile wide at him and would do anything he'd ask. This one didn't. Hey, maybe that was why she never bored him. Hmm, who knows?  
  
Kayla gave a tut tut sound, which made Spot turn back around at the noise. She lifted her fallen hand to her face, inspecting her nails, making Spot think as if she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, he hastily said, "What? I didn't do anything."  
  
Kayla glanced sharply at him, piercing him with her weighing glance, then back down. Spot felt guilty for an unknown reason. The way she looked, he felt he had to explain himself for then and every sin he committed and ask for forgiveness. Weird huh?  
  
Kayla grinned inwardly. She liked this effect she had on him.  
  
Still gazing at her hand, she replied laid-back, "Darling, I wish you would not do that," switching into her English accent, which she used when she was alone with him.  
  
This time Spot gave an exasperated sigh, although added more drama in to it, drawling the words more, saying them slowly, "Do what? I don't know what you're talkin about." Spot lowered his head into his arms, murmuring, "Baby, I'm so confused."  
  
Kayla tried to suppress a quiet giggle but came out with a chocked snort. He was a good actor; she'd give him that.  
  
Calming herself quickly, she walked forward, and gently placed her warm hands over his, cooing softly, "Ah, I know you are tired and confused, but you do know what I am talking about. I do not like you messing around with your newsies."  
  
Spot lifted his head and said sheepishly, "It was just a little bit of fun."  
  
"Scaring them half to death is fun?"  
  
Spot grinned, "Hell yea."  
  
At Kayla's scolding look, Spot coughed, looked to the ground, and muttered, "Yea, not fun, not fun. It's bad and naughty."  
  
Trying to get him to understand, Kayla tried, "Spot," she said softly, "They do not know you like others do; the trustful ones you let in. They do not know you would not truly hurt them; they don't know they're empty threats."  
  
Spot stood straighter, "Me threats aren't emp-"  
  
"Yes they are, when you're dealing with your newsies. Though, with your enemies, and ones who are risky and new, your threats are true against them but with your newsies ...oh I just do not like the way your treat them."  
  
"If I didn't act this way, then everyting around here would be out of hand. I got to give them discipline and order."  
  
Kayla was about to give up, "Yes I know, but Jack does not do that. He is buds with all of his newsies."  
  
Spot nodded, "Yes but Jack can set his newsies in order if need be. And if I acted that way he does with his newsies... do you think I would be known as I was now?"  
  
He didn't let her answer. "If I acted rough and mean in front of others but not my newsies, what would happen if anyone would ask one of me boys how I truly was, or how dey were treated? If dey said I was soft and fair and nice, do ya think I would be famous and feared of? No, I wouldn't be."  
  
Her honey eyes grew softer; yes, she did see why he acted the way he did. She nodded, "Yes I understand... but you could still be just a tad nicer to them, correct?"  
  
Spot laughed. She just didn't give up, this defiant beauty. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much. "Alright, I'll be a tad nicer but not much. Do ya know what would happen if it went around that Spot Conlon, great leader of Brooklyn, was goin soft?"  
  
Kayla grinned, raising her hand in the air, quite like a little schoolgirl, "Ooh I know this one. They would heave a sigh of relief and come out of their hiding places."  
  
"Ha ha, funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Umm... that your in big trouble?"  
  
"Ha, now that is funny."  
  
"No, not really. I don't think so."  
  
"Well, does it look like I would care otherwise?"  
  
"Oh, yea ya will when I get done wit'cha."  
  
"That depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"If you can catch me!"  
  
Kayla dashed out of his arms and out the door, laughing. Spot grinned, and muttered, "Oh I will, I will... you ain't never goin far."  
  
After giving her moment's head start, he swiftly made after her, hot on her trail.  
  
Kayla smiled, running her hand softly through his silky hair. Every moment of every second of their lives was precious.  
  
Because, who truly knew when it would all end?  
  
---------------  
  
"So how are we gonna get Duchess aways from him?"  
  
A loud smack was heard following the whispered question quite audibly in the once quiet lobby as well as loud groan.  
  
"Ya idiot. I already told ya." Deep whispered angrily at Slash.  
  
"Yea, but ya didn't have to hit me asshole."  
  
"Why, I out to give ya a nice shiner to go with that big mouth-"  
  
"Shut ups both of ya." Meow growled hitting them both up beside the head. "Enough. Spot is goin to the leader meeting, so Duchess is gonna have to stay and then we can do phase one. Now shut-up!"  
  
They nodded, not before glaring at her back forcefully, mumbling, "Women... have to always have the last say..." then quickly resumed their positions of watching the door. Spot and duchess had yet to reappear from their room. Most of the newsie had already left for the distribution center, getting their papes. Sop the newsie day had begun except for the leaders.  
  
A blissful giggle was heard from inside and they tensed while all three thought simultaneously, "Finally!"  
  
Duchess and Spot emerged laughing softly, holding hands tightly, smiling with shimmer in their eyes, oblivious to the outside world. All the while making Slash gag with sickening till Meow gutted him in the stomach. Slash groaned loudly and whispered aggravated, "Will you all stop hittin me-"  
  
He instantly stopped confused, for Meow had abruptly stood up and called in a bubbly voice, "Duchess!" her arms open.  
  
Spot and Duchess rapidly looked in her direction, stopping immediately, their faces becoming blank.  
  
Slash glanced confused to Deep both of them still crouching down, "Why is she talking to them? I thought we were hiding."  
  
Deep rolled his eyes and began to raise his arm but it was instantly grabbed by Slash who said in warning, "Ya do, and I kick the shit out of ya."  
  
Deep sharply released his arm and glared at him as he stood up.  
  
Duchess smiled warmly at them, "How are ya Meow?" she nodded to boys additionally, "Deep, Slash?"  
  
Deep and Slash nodded back not before greeting their leader, "Morning highness," who nodded back as well.  
  
"Pretty good, pretty good," Meow replied grinning, her posture making it seem as if she was about to begun dancing. Aggravated, Spot asked impatiently, "What do ya want Meow?"  
  
She motioned towards them, "Well, since you Spotty dearest," she winked at Duchess as he growled at the nickname, "is gonna be busy today, I thought Duchess here would like to sell with me taday, and we'd, like, have goil talk and stuff."  
  
Not expecting this, Kayla peeped surprised, "Oh." She looked back and forth between Meow and Spot, not knowing what to say. "Su-sure, hey, why not?" she felt speechless; Meow actually wanted to do something with her, not anyone else, just her. She would actually have the chance of having a friend... maybe even having a true best friend.  
  
Meow punched her fist in the air, "Great! This will be awesome." She took a hold of Duchess's hand, pulling her away from Spot, babbling swiftly, making Kayla's head spin, "Ooh, we gonna have goil talk taday, and gossip about all the boys dates lately, ya know the bitchy ones and ooh, best of all, get away from the boys. Ooh, this will be so much fun!"  
  
Duchess looped arms with her, smiling politely as she was dragged away from Spot to the front door of the lodge house. She wanted to risk a chance of looking back at him, pleadingly now having second thoughts about being with this... wild girl... but figured it would be too rude, stared back at Meow. Though, Meow had a great point, this would be fun.  
  
Spot was standing stock still as Duchess and the jabbering Meow strolled away, with his mouth open. She had just come up and took her. Dragged her away from his grip. Without asking if it was okay... well asking him if it was. And now they weren't even saying goodbye to him... well he didn't care if she did but he would have at least appreciated it if his own goil had said good-bye.  
  
Or at least givin' him a farewell kiss.  
  
Or a nice pat on the ass.  
  
Yup, that would have been nice right now.  
  
'But nooooo. Meow just had to come up and take her, all chatting away, promising things like shopping and guy looking. Man, how I wish I'se had things like dat to get her on me side, I mean really now, what better dings could guys do than that dat could get women would love. Noting. See what we mean, nothing better den shoppin' and guy huntin'. Well... maybe sex was but, hey, its not like we could go up and say, 'Hey baby, we are gonna have so much fun, ya know, having sex and everything.' See it don't work that way. Damn woman, she got everything.'  
  
Yes, he knew Kayla deserved female companions, close ones, and that not many were around here and also knew that she really, really wanted that, but come on now. A nice squeeze on the ass would have done great to his hurting pride at the moment.  
  
That's it, Meows gettin' soaked tonight.  
  
---------------  
  
"So, M, what we gunna do today?"  
  
"Well, D, I got some exciting plans for us. We're gunna get a dress!"  
  
"You're jokin right?"  
  
They were walking down the streets, their newspapers already bought and hanging down by their sides.  
  
Well, Duchess was walking but Meow was... skipping.  
  
Every few moments she would giggle, grinning at Kayla. Well, they sure did look like a pair, Kayla thought. Kayla's hat was pushed low, shielding her eyes from view, while Meows was high and inviting. Kayla black pants were smooth and fitting, while Meows was of bright brown and wrinkled. Her vest was the same as the paints while her shirt was contrasting red, making her lengthy russet hair notable. While Kayla choose her favorite new shirt. A matching honey colored shirt, a present from Spot, a way of saying he was always thinking of her, and including black suspenders. They were indeed a striking pair, both extravagant in their own ways, one a dark beauty, while the other an outgoing sensation.  
  
Truly Brooklyn's finest.  
  
Meow grinned wider, her eyes squinting in pure happiness. As much as she loved the girl... Kayla still cringed with distaste. How the hell could someone be so... perky? 'Tis unnatural.'  
  
"Oh god, you're not joking."  
  
Meow shook her head jollily, "Nope! Me and you got to get all dressed up for a party comin up. Ain't it exciting?! Well I think so! Do you? I think it will!"  
  
Kayla bit her lip but, nonetheless, her fake smile grew wider. "Well... yes of.........course! But didn't we just have one?"  
  
Meow furrowed her forehead in confusion but her face instantly resumed her 'normal' posture; bright eyes, annoyingly happy smile and of course the 'ever so loving' dimples.  
  
'Gag.'  
  
"Oh, you mean the welcoming newsie party? Oh, no this is different. Well you'd know that. Duh."  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
'What the hell is this girl talking about?'  
  
Then it hit her. If the last party was a newsie celebration and this next one also is a newsie gathering... oh shit.  
  
"I'm not gunna have to go up on the stage again right? Right!?"  
  
Meow giggled, resting her hand on Kayla's arm, "Well silly, of course you will."  
  
Kayla's dark eyes grew wider as she froze, making Meow almost trip on herself at the sudden stop. "I'm not goin up there. Not again, there's no way."  
  
Meow didn't get it. "Well yea, you have to. Why wouldn't ya?"  
  
Kayla firmly shook her head. "No, I'm not going to. Just because I am Spot's goil don't mean I have to go up there."  
  
Meow scratched her head, bewildered. "That's the exact reason ya got to go up there."  
  
"What? Not every leader is gunna be up there with his goil, so why does Brooklyn have to be?"  
  
Meow stomped her foot, impatient as a young girl, "Because no other leader is gonna be up there. Only Brooklyn."  
  
"Well, why only Brooklyn? What, they're the best hosts or something?"  
  
"No, well yes, but no! The party is for Brooklyn so that is why they're up there!"  
  
"Whys is it for Brooklyn? Does every territory get their own party or somethin?"  
  
Meow smacked her hands over her face and mumbled through her fingers. "Sometimes. But this time it's for Brooklyn."  
  
"Why's this one fer Brooklyn? What we do, beat up the most peoples?"  
  
Meow groaned while raking her hands down her face before exploding, "Why!?! Because its Spots birthday, that's why!"  
  
"What!?!" Kayla almost chocked herself, jumping back, yelling loudly. "It's Spots birthday?!?"  
  
Its Spot's birthday!  
  
Spot was going to be eighteen soon and she didn't know? Kayla rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying to comprehend this. She wished now she wasn't that annoying a moment ago, trying to get on Meows nerves, wished now she had known what the party was for, wished she had especially known Spot was going to actually have a birthday!  
  
When Meow began giggling uncontrollably, Kayla immediately moved her fingers, peeking through them. The girl was about to begin rolling on the ground in the middle of the street surrounded by hundreds of people in the center of Brooklyn ...oh god.  
  
Through fits of laughter, Meow rasped, "You... didn't know? You and Spots... don't know each others birthday?"  
  
Kayla looked away; folding her arms, aggravated, embarrassed, annoyed and kicked Meow in the side, gently making her point. "So what? It just didn't come up, alright?"  
  
Meow gradually stopped chuckling, unfortunately after a large group of people had stopped to watch and wander if the goil was feeling all right and wiped the tears at her eyes.  
  
Kayla grudgingly stated, "It wasn't that funny."  
  
Meow stopped, and placed a hand on her stomach, "Whew. Oh yea, it was."  
  
Kayla was about to reply when someone behind Meow grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly turned her around. Wide-eyed Meow looked up into the agitated face of Black Out. Kayla then saw behind him was both Slash and Deep looking nervous, apparently very nervous, she noted, especially when they would glanced at her, which wasn't very often to begin with.  
  
As Kayla gazed at the three boys, Black Out had whispered something into Meows ear. Whatever it happened to be, Kayla didn't catch it, it had made Meow tense, her neck and back becoming stiff as she sharply turned back around to Kayla.  
  
She chuckled apprehensively as she looked back into Kayla puzzled eyes. She nervously scratched her head. Kayla then realized she was embarrassed. What ever had just happened or was going to happen, Meow must have forgotten it.  
  
"Uh, Duchess, I just remembered something, so that dress thing is gunna have to wait, okay?"  
  
Kayla, still mystified, just nodded her head. Meow smiled quickly and turned back to Black Out, who whispered something else, making Meow yet again edgy and turn back swiftly.  
  
But this time her stature was different. Kayla surprisingly saw the uneasiness evaporate and strong determination become at hand.  
  
"Black Out just informed me that Spot's gunna need some back up, so I need you to do a favor for me."  
  
But Kayla didn't hear her issue; just the terrifying words in her panic state Spot and need for back up. She frantically looked to Black Out and Meow, "Is he all right, is everything okay? Is he hurt-"  
  
Black Out raised his hands, holding back Kayla, trying to calm her, "Holds- holds it. He's ok. He just thinks he may needs extra men in case things go bad."  
  
Kayla heaved a sigh of relief but was still doubtful. "Are you sure? Nothing's wrong-"  
  
Meow moved forward. "Everything's okay. We promise. But since we got to go down there, we need your help with someting. Alright?"  
  
Kayla rested her fist against her chest, her other hand gripping it. Her eyes darted to all their eyes anxiously, "Yea, of course, anything."  
  
The four of them simultaneously raised their strings of newspapers, "We need you to sell these for us."  
  
Kayla started, and blinked, visibly gulping. "Al-all of them?" They nodded.  
  
"Al-alrights. Anything, remember?" She hesitantly reached for Meows mass, the boys following suit, stacking their papers on top of hers, and making Kayla falter with each pile.  
  
Meow placed her hands firmly on Kayla's shoulders. Kayla nervously laughed, trying to hide the gasp that came with the extra weight of her hands. "Tanks' Duch. We owe you one."  
  
Duchess half smiled, "Hey, no problem, anything for fellow newsies. Now, go make sure Spot's okay. And tell him I say be careful, got it?"  
  
Slash boyishly grinned and saluted her, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Deep stepped forward and placed his hat over his heart before sweeping it back on his head, "Consider it done my queen."  
  
Kayla meekly smiled, "Deep, don't call me such things. I ain't no queen, just Spot's ol' goil. See, nothing special."  
  
But Black Out bowed low, "But you shall always be a queen in our eyes, your beautiful royalness."  
  
Kayla heaved the pile of newspapers higher in her grip, securing them and motioned a kick towards Black Out, "Ah git, you comedians. Enough messin' around and go protect my man."  
  
They all laughed and began to jog away, saluting her yet again, calling out, "Yes, our queen!"  
  
Kayla chuckled as she turned away, sighing, "Brooklyn... what do you expect?"  
  
---------------  
  
"Think she can do it?"  
  
"Think we gave her too many?"  
  
"Think she'll pass?"  
  
"Think you guys could shut up?"  
  
The four of them were about a block away, silently watching Duchess as she made her way through the crowds. Slash wiped his sweating forehead, Meow tightly closed her eyes while crossing her fingers, Black Out folded his arms and watched patiently as Deep nervously bit his fingernails. All of them were peeking behind a corner, praying she wouldn't see them if she did look back, but it seemed unlikely, she was too far ahead, yet also praying she could sell all the papes by lunch. Hopefully Spot was a good enough teacher for her or... she was doomed.  
  
---------------  
  
"260.... 280.... about 310. Great." Kayla counted, already discouraged. She didn't think she could sell these by lunchtime, but she had to try; these were her fellow newsies, she just had to. But she couldn't accomplish this anytime sooner by holding three hundred papers for that long. She had to stash half for now and then go back and sell the rest. She placed a finger against her lips, tapping. 'Where to put them? Where to put them?'  
  
'The old kind lady at the restaurant!' Awhile back, Spot had taken her to a nice Italian restaurant, and the family, who had owned it, happened to love Spot and had soon fallen in love with her as well. They would without a doubt hold these for her.  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla raised her hand in farewell as she opened the door, smiling. She laughed harder and replied, "Yes Alberto, I shall tell him, do not worry." She giggled at his answer then waved her hand enthusiastically, and called, "Good day Mrs. Celino, and, yes. Thanks again! I will be back shortly."  
  
She giggled as she walked away, munching on her bread stick. Oh, how she loved those people. It made her think of the imaginary family Kayla thought up of her and Spot. They would have lots of kids and grandkids, just like the Celino's, all happy and close, always having fun times, joking and messing around. It was one thing she truly wanted and wished. Well, enough about the future, I have a job I need to do.  
  
She heaved a sigh and began walking down the streets, looking at the front cover, thinking what new name would be better for it.  
  
"DRUNK FOUND IN ALLEY, HOSTILE FUED WITH POLICE AFTERWARDS"  
  
'First of all, not a very good headline to begin with, but hmm.' Kayla grinned and fanned the paper high overhead and shouted, "Extra! Extra! Drunk Murdered in Dark Alley, Killer Runnin' from Police!" Immediately twenty unknowing customers around stopped, stepped forth to the innocent Kayla and bought the papers. Kayla grinned at them all, thanking, and quickly continued on her way, making sure she wasn't around when the real cover story was read.  
  
Kayla stepped up to another corner and flipped through the pages and stopped on page nine.  
  
"Central park needs new bench's, cleaning required."  
  
Kayla shook her head at that small article. What the hell is that about? But nodded none the less and raised her arm, "Central park sued thousand of dollars, kids gettin' hurt daily due to reckless carelessness!"  
  
This time, less people stepped up and purchased her papes, though Kayla unfortunately understood that. 'What do you expect with such a shitty headline?'  
  
---------------  
  
The day slowly went on with Kayla's pile slowly decreasing, but they were not selling quick enough. Mid morning had already passed and Kayla had went back to the restaurant and attained her other pile of papes. Now she had around a hundred left with an hour to go. Kayla had thought about just skipping lunch and spending time on just selling the rest of the papes, but she couldn't do that; the meeting could end early and Meow and them would be without lunch if she didn't get them their money.  
  
Kayla just sighed, pulling her hat lower over her eyes and continued on.  
  
---------------  
  
"She's gunna do it, I know it!"  
  
"Aw, shut-up... ya don't know that."  
  
"He's right. I believe she will."  
  
"You shut-up too, Black, don't encourage Slash."  
  
"How about ya all three shut-up befere I soak ya all."  
  
Black Out, Deep and Slash looked at each other, then back to her. "Is it just me boys..." Black Out replied coolly, folding his arms, "...or is our dear Meow always tellin' us to shut-up?" Catching his drift, Deep and Slash also folded their arms looking at her and nodded. "Yea, I believe you're right Black Out. She does keep doing that, now doesn't she?"  
  
Slash agreed, "Well, yes, she does. So what are we gonna do about it boys-"  
  
Meow was watching Duchess intently when she heard this little interaction and rolled her eyes as she turned sharply around, pointing her finger at them. "Ya dare try anyting, I'm soakin' all three of ya twice but not just that; I'm going to Spot and saying ya all were checking out his ass this morning."  
  
They all widened their eyes in shock, freezing, then simultaneously Black Out immediately shaded his eyes and looked to the sky saying breezily, "Nice weather were havin', huh boys?" as Deep glanced to the side asking out of the air, trying to look casual, "So, like, what are bricks made out of, boys? Metal?" while Slash looked sharply down intently, gulping, "Man, I got to get my shoes polished soon, huh boys?"  
  
Meow grinned and said to herself while turning back around, "Thought so."  
  
Once she turned around, the three of them stopped and looked sharply at her. Then they each stepped forward, quietly, as to not make her turn around, and Slash angrily motioned with his hands as if he had a bat and was smashing it on her head as Black Out laid, animatedly, a palm flat open and banged his fist hardly on it as Deep kicked furiously close to Meow's legs repeatedly, but not touching.  
  
They continued to do this until Meow sharply turned around and each of them instantly stood still smiling at her innocently. She eyed them suspiciously and began to turn around to her former position or so the boys thought. As they each raised their arms or legs to resume 'hitting' her, she immediately turned back around and caught each of them.  
  
"Real funny boy's, do it again and you're all dead."  
  
They all grumbled, muttering quiet insults ands threw their hands together across their chests in a huff. But as she turned back around they tried to do it again, she called over her shoulder, stopping them in mid motion as they glanced nervously at each other,  
  
"You do it one more time and I'm tellin Spot you're all thinkin' he's goin' soft and that he looks like a goil."  
  
'Oh shit!'  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla had a fourth of her pile left and only ten minutes to go. She happened to be in a bad place to sell and she couldn't find a better selling spot either; it would take too long to go across town. So she had to just bear with what she got. What she needed was a good headline that she could improve the truth on it just a little. She snorted; 'yea that was what every newsie wanted but wait,' 'she thought as she came across page seven.  
  
"Town Lake running low, animalists scurry to save fish."  
  
Kayla smirked. Maybe she would only have to improve the truth here... only a little.  
  
"Massive Shark Found in City River, Thousands killed, Others Flee!"  
  
'Whoa, now that got peoples attention.' Many stopped and scampered over, shouting over the now forming crowd around her for a pape. Kayla joyously looked at all the people wanting one and the money being handed to her. She was finally able to dash through the crowd to a corner and watch as they read the story. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle as they looked all around for her then strutting off in a huff, muttering the words street rat and lying wretch once they couldn't spot her.  
  
Kayla looked down to her one last paper in her hand and shrugged her shoulders and threw it into the nearest dumpster. Why bother, it could just come out my pay. And she made her way to the docks, grinning widely; proud of her self, and thrilled she was actually able to accomplish that.  
  
'I can't wait till Spot finds out.........he'll be so thrilled.'  
  
---------------  
  
Meow and Slash grabbed hands and jumped up and down joyously while Black Out just smiled, pleased.  
  
"She did it! She did it!"  
  
Deep folded his arms and leaned against a wall, "I told ya she could do it."  
  
They stopped jumping and looked at him, then each other, rolling their eyes and hit him on the head and the three of them began their way to the docks.  
  
Deep rubbed his head and muttered, following them, "Well... I did."  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla made her way through the docks, nodding her head in greeting as the newsies all stopped what they were doing and addressed her.  
  
"Hiya Duchess."  
  
"Hey Duchy!"  
  
"Duchess, yo!"  
  
Kayla smiled at them and continued to the back, wondering if Spot was there yet. But, to her disappointment, he wasn't, only Meow and them.  
  
Meow, Black Out, Deep and Slash stood on the second highest crate, not daring to be seen on Spot's throne and waited for her to make her way to them.  
  
Seeing them, Kayla smiled and held up the bag of coins. They all grinned and jumped down to her. All the newsies had gathered around listened as they conversed.  
  
"Meow, Meow! Look I did it!" She handed her the bag, her 100-watt smile on as she grinned at them.  
  
Meow launched forward and hugged her, "Ya did do it! Ya did!"  
  
She pulled back and smiled at her, holding her by the shoulders, "Tanks Duch. As I said, we owe you one."  
  
Kayla humbly smiled, waving her off. "Oh, it was nothing. I had to help you out. So where's Spot?"  
  
But Meow acted as if she didn't hear her last question and motioned to all the newsies to gather close and called to all of them. "Boys, ya all may want to hear this. Our Duchess here, just sold 300 hundred papes!"  
  
They all erupted into roar and clapping, all patting her on the back. Kayla blushed ferociously and politely bowed her head. Meow motioned them for quiet and was about to yell to the silence when a loud angry call was heard,  
  
"What the hell is goin on here?"  
  
Everyone immediately froze and a path was formed, showing Spot at the back of the crowd, his hands resting on the top of his cane, looking strangely calm as he looked ahead to Meow and them.  
  
The waves of the ocean was heard; their soft rolling and falling noticed quite easily in the silence, as well as the newsies labored breathing. Everyone gulped as he slowly made his way down the path, staring straight at the nervous four, making them each cringe and wince with each step. Kayla held her elbows, baffled, as she looked puzzled at everyone around her. Why were they all scared? What was wrong?  
  
Deep, trying to make things less... heated, stepped forward and waved to Spot, smiled enthusiastically, about to say-  
  
But Spot raised his finger at him and clipped, "Don't say anything."  
  
And so Deep slowly shrunk, disappearing behind Meow and Black Out.  
  
Meow placed her fingertips together nervously and explained, "See the thing is Spot, your highness-"  
  
Spot stopped walking, five feet in front of them and stamped his cane hard on the wood, making the docks ring in the silence.  
  
"Didn't I just say don't speak?"  
  
Meow slowly lowered her hands to her sides and looked ahead, waiting for what was coming for her.  
  
Spot looked at his boys around him, glaring and said sharply to them, "Leave. All of you." They immediately ran off the docks, away from him as he ordered, not daring to look back. But the four of them stayed still, holding their hands in front of them, staring only straight ahead, waiting for him to speak again. Kayla looked between them and thought it best she left as well.  
  
She walked by Spot, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, and was going to leave it at that, but he turned his head to her, sliding his arm around her waist and grinned at her, making her do as well.  
  
"Hey baby." He said softly, pulling her close.  
  
Kayla smiled in reply and said, "Hey sweetie."  
  
"How are you?" he asked, nuzzling her neck, kissing her delicately on her cheek.  
  
She ran her hands through his hair, making his hat fall and smiled at him gently. "I am happy." She said her eyes shining, switching into her English accent, and making Spot think she was even more beautiful, if possible.  
  
Meow and Black Out looked at each other confused, each sharing a look, wondering how she could talk like that, but Spot saw this out of the corner of his eye and raised his arm, pointing his cane at them and said strictly, "Don't do anyting!"  
  
He then chuckled, and looked lovingly at Kayla and asked, eyes glowing, "Now why would that be, beautiful?"  
  
Kayla grinned widely, scrunching her eyes, hunching her shoulders up, making it seem as if a little girl had a secret and said joyously, "I just sold three hundred papers!"  
  
Spot widened his eyes with an open smile and he lifted her up in his arms and twirled her, making her giggle as she raised her head to the sky. "That is great baby!" He placed her down and gave her a hard, long kiss. Once they parted, they smiled at each other, lightly rubbing their noses together and Kayla whispered, "I shall be at the Celino's place. I'll see you there in ten minutes."  
  
Spot grinned, nodding and said, "I'll be there baby." Slowly Kayla walked away, still holding his hand, smiling at him, and Spot watched her as well till finally their hands couldn't hold anymore and dropped to their sides.  
  
Spot watched her intently as she picked up his hat, placing it on her head, winking at him before turning and walked away. Though once he was sure she was out of earshot, he sharply turned around, causing the four to jump. He stared carefully at them, silent and waiting. He narrowed his scathing blue eyes at them, flames burning brightly behind the orbs.  
  
"Why the hell did she just sell three hundred papes?"  
  
Each of them started at his words, closing their eyes with every ring they made in their minds. They said nothing, not daring to make a mistake in his presence now, waiting till he actually said the command they could speak.  
  
"What the hell happened that would make her sell three hundred fuckin' papers?"  
  
Each of them cringed, flinching each time he said something, pressing their lips together tightly, yet they stood still, not answering, not meeting his eyes, respectively.  
  
Spot was furious. Why would Kayla need to sell that many papes? It was unheard of, unthinkable and, yet, here were his highest newsies making her do just that. God, he was mad; he wanted to rant, wanted to scream, yell. He wanted break things, throw things, strangle, hurt, and kill. Ugh! How could this happen?  
  
He threw his cane down to the ground and yelled, "Why the hell did she have to fuckin' do that? Why her!? Why couldn't you bastards get another god damn newsboy?"  
  
Each of them flinched when the cane fell at their feet. Spot was fuming mad; this was worst than usual; fierier than they expected. Meow swallowed and stepped up and replied lifelessly, "We needed her to."  
  
Spot sharply turned to her and replied, "What, ya guys couldn't do it? Lost your damn touch?" He was mocking them, they all knew it but they didn't respond to it. "Why the hell couldn't ya sell your own papes? Huh?" He kicked a crate nearest to him, making it shatter into a million timbers. But they didn't recoil as he made his way closer to them, only stood unmoving and silent.  
  
"We can't tell you." was the motionless answer from Black Out.  
  
Spot stopped, and swerved his enraged eyes to him and raised his finger accusingly to him. "Don't ya dare. You're soacked if ya try it."  
  
But Black Out didn't back down; he slowly moved his eyes to Spot's and said again, this time gradually, "We... can't... tell... you."  
  
Spot growled, and charged to him, grabbing him by the neck, thrashing him against the staked crates. Black Out was his closest Brooklyn friend and here he was disobeying him. He wouldn't stand for it. No one ever did this to Spot Conlon. No one.  
  
Spot was under a few inches shorter than him, but it didn't matter as he threw him against the wall yet again, making Black Out's head bang against it. Spot brought his face close and stared at him and whispered angrily,  
  
"I tolds ya not to, and ya did it anyway." He threw his body against the wall again. "I specifically said not ta do it and you did!"  
  
He brought his face against his, nose touching, "Ya do it again and you'll get more then a black eye Black Out." And he reared back and punched him swiftly in the eye, making him crumble the ground.  
  
He turned around and grabbed Slash and Deep by their shirtfronts and held them against the wall next to the hunched Black Out. "Don't do this again." And hit them each in the stomach, making them gasp and fall to the ground.  
  
He turned next to Meow. She was still staring ahead, arms behind her, feet apart. The three fallen boys watched nervously as he made his way in front of her. But Spot would never hurt the girl, no matter how much he despised what she did sometimes. He respected girls, respected them just enough not to hit them.  
  
He roughly grabbed her by the chin, making her gasp as he shook her. She was a good head shorter than him, making her look up while he glared down at her. But when he looked into her eyes, he noted she wasn't frightened; she held her ground. He respected that too, it was one of the reasons she was second in command; she didn't take shit from no one, but now she would know her place. He shook her again and said in a undertone,  
  
"Don't do that again Meow. You're in trouble if ya do.... You're out of your newsie position if you mess in her life again. You're not gunna be second if you do another stunt like that, and.... " He looked at the three fallen boys watching him, "...you're all gone if ya try to." He glanced sharply at Meow who was boldly glaring at him. He shook her out of his hold, "I mean it Meow." and launched her into the grips of Black Out. He glared at them again.  
  
Shaking his head, he picked up his fallen cane and hat, and slowly made his way off the docks. The four of them watched him silently, each having their own thoughts, some thankful they had just gotten off with a hit, while others thought he had no right, but were all just content that it was just over.  
  
Slash, thinking it was finally time to go, slowly got up and made the long way to land. Slowly one by one, each of them left after the other until only Meow lingered. She insensibly stared ahead, her chin resting on her knuckles that were on her knees, silent and still. For a while she stayed like that, just sitting and thinking till she suddenly clenched her right fist and hit the crate side of her hardly, growling, making a piercing bang ring through the docks till it drowned silently in the sways of the ocean.  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
Please.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	16. Chapter Nineteen

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Phase Two"  
  
CH 19  
  
---------------  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"We do phase two."  
  
"You think we should?"  
  
"What do ya mean should we? Of course we are!"  
  
"Well, I just thinks Spot's-"  
  
"Don't matter what you tinks or what he does, we got to do this and that's final."  
  
"If you're sure-"  
  
"Of course I am! Now shaddup."  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
"Ya scared?"  
  
"Hell ya! Spot gunna soak our ass's big time!"  
  
Slash gulped. "Me too, Deep, me too."  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla giggled as she pointed her bread stick at him, "Nuh ah uh. You gotta answer."  
  
Spot groaned as he rolled his eyes, smiling. He tried to pull her closer across the seat in the booth but she batted his attempts away and moved farther, giggling. Fine. He folded his arms and whined, "Ah, come on. Do I have to?"  
  
Kayla laughed and threw her stick at him. "Yes, you have to, now hurry up." Spot blocked the bread and mockingly glared at her. Finally submitting, he said, "Okay, okay. It happened when I was eight years old." At Kayla's knowing glance, he threw his hands up and said exasperated, "Alright. I was thirteen." Kayla threw her head back and began laughing. Spot just gave her a scolding look, and sulked as he yet again folded his hands in a huff.  
  
"So, how did it happen?" Spot looked at her shocked, but then smirked as he half grinned triumphantly. "No, you only just said when not how."  
  
Now Kayla folded her own arms, and gave him a warning look. After awhile Spot began to look around as if not noticing her and drummed his fingers on the table, whistling.  
  
Irritated, Kayla clipped, "Now Brooklyn."  
  
Spot stopped and swerved his eyes to hers, grinning. "Alrights, I'll tell ya." He motioned her forward as he leaned closer, eagerly. Kayla did so, but crossed her eyes, snorting, "You act like you had a choice if could or not."  
  
Spot gave her admonishing look and replied, "I'm Spot Conlon. Of course I did."  
  
Kayla raised her eyebrows, "Oh! You really think so?"  
  
Spot acted like he didn't hear her and waved his hands down at her, shushing. "Shh, shh, shh. Shut-ups so I can tell ya-"  
  
"Oh, you did not just tell me to-"  
  
Spot widened his eyes at his mistake and quickly rose his hand to cup her cheek, smiled his god be damn charming smile, "I didn't mean it that way-"  
  
Kayla still retaliated. "Oh, you better not have or-"  
  
Spot covered her open mouth and said hastily, "Shush. Now let me tell the story." Kayla tentatively nodded. Spot grinned at her and slowly took his hand away, but when she motioned with her teeth to bite him he shook his other finger at her accusingly and purred, "Behave baby, or I don't tell."  
  
Kayla seductively smiled and said innocently while winking, "I thought you liked it when I was a...bad girl." Spot growled leaning forward, as did she, and rested his nose against hers, "Ooh, don't tempt me baby." Kayla moved forward to nibble him again but he swiftly retreated and then tried to nip her lips back, except she expertly moved away.  
  
She leaned against the seat of the booth, crossing her arms and smirked. "Please Brooklyn. Do not let me delay you any farther from your tale. It would thoroughly break my heart if I were intentionally doing so. So please."  
  
She motioned her hand to him, and he grumbled, mocking her words, until finally he took a breath and began, "Ok, I was thirteen, not eight when I saw her. It was at a theater, like Medda's ya know? And she was one of dah dancers. I thought she was beautiful. I watched her all evenin'. After dah show though, as I was walking back, some one ran into me. We fell and as I got up I realized it was her. Oh, man I was speechless. Couldn't speak a damn word. But as I was sittin on my knees, lookin up at her she leaned down and kissed the side of my mouth and apologized, callin me sweetie. And then she left. And that was it."  
  
Kayla stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
Spot began to squirm under the gaze, wondering why she didn't react the way he expected or didn't even react at all!  
  
Kayla slowly raised her hand and leisurely covered mouth. Though, after a few minutes she then began to really let go. It began with a muffled snicker, then quiet snorts till finally she had to bring up her other hand and laugh full throttle. She giggled and giggled till she was almost chocking, and had to gulp down her water. But that didn't end it. After her glass of water and his, she still was laughing hardly.  
  
Spot stared back open-mouthed. It had now been what? Ten minutes of this? Seriously now, take a breath and breathe. When Kayla began hitting the table lightly, Spot was able to wake up and break his stare. Irritated, he mumbled, "It ain't that funny."  
  
Kayla immediately stopped and cooed, placing a humble look on her face and thumbed away his furrowed brow. "Ah, sweetie, you are just too cute sometimes."  
  
Spot gave her a fleeting look though glanced away, not giving in so easily and pouted. "But I don't want to be cute, and make ya just laugh." He looked then at her, the familiar gleam in his eyes, as he flashed her his famous grin. "I want to be damn sexy and make ya shout and scream my name over and over."  
  
Kayla instinctively took her hand away, gasping 'oh' as her eyes glistened with a far away gaze, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson as she recalled past 'times' and future fantasies; becoming lost in their world. Remembering where her body was, not swirling in the mist of pleasure and bliss, she shook out of their world and seductively traced his lips, before humming, "How about we go back to the lodge house and see how many times I can make you scream and shout and come, Brooklyn?"  
  
Spot involuntarily groaned as he looked at her untamed eyes. Whispering slowly, he replied gruffly, "I don't care where the hell we are baby's, as long as there's a you there and a me there and a whole lot of that screamin' involved, it fine by me."  
  
They quickly leaned forward, having a hard kiss before swiftly moving out of the booth. Spot hastily emptied the lunch bill out of his pockets across the table, calling a swift goodbye to the Celino's in the back before grabbing Kayla's hand and leading her speedily back to the lodge house in a apparent rush.  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla moaned again as he drew another lazy pattern on her shoulder. She was resting her head across his chest, lying on her side, as he held her close. She loved moments like these, these romantic times cuddling and holding. Too tired and satisfied to only lie down and just hold each other, their sweaty bodies close and warm.  
  
Even though her breathing was long and cool, she wasn't asleep he realized as she yet again moaned. So, Spot quietly, as though not to disturb the reverence around them, asked, "So baby, how was yer foist kiss?"  
  
With her eyes still closed, she smiled. "You were there."  
  
Spot chocked, lurching forward, looking at her flabbergasted. "You're jokin. I couldn't have been your foist kiss-"  
  
Kayla giggled as she sat up, letting the black sheets fall to her waist. "Yes, I am only kidding."  
  
Spot grinned relieved as he fell back against his pillow. Wait, why was he relieved? He should be mad that other men touched her right? Well yes he was, but he liked knowing that she had indeed been tasted by others but now realized he was the best of them all, knowing he truly was as good as he everyone knew him to be. Wouldn't matter now anyways, he thought grinning. None of them are gonna be touchin her anytime soon. She was all his. And that certain man may have been primary in one thing, but obviously wasn't the first in others. Smirk. He left one hand trailing against her revealed back and placed the other one behind his head, involuntarily tensing his chest and arm muscles as he moved, making Kayla stare, spellbound.  
  
Kayla grinned as she traced his hard chest. She loved it of him. So smooth and soft to the touch yet such power was beneath it all. She wondered if he was this strong a few years back, maybe at the age fourteen or fifteen. She looked up into his face as he watched her touch him. Yes, she could tell he was just as dominate then as he was now, but superior. She gazed down entranced, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on following the curves and dips of the muscles. When she felt a cool touch at her forehead, she looked up surprised. Spot smiled warmly as he smoothed her forehead. "You think too hard."  
  
Kayla smiled back and nodded. "Yes, and I guess you wouldn't know how that would feel huh?"  
  
Spot clutched his heart and whispered, "You wounded me pretty face. Ahh, you wounded me big time. How will I eve'-"  
  
Kayla swatted his stomach lightly with her finger, and laughed quietly. "Ah, shush you, or I am not going to tell."  
  
Spot immediately sobered and nodded gravely. "Yes ma'am." Kayla smiled and folded her arms across his chest, resting her head on her hands. She twinkled her eyes at him as she grinned mischievously. "Well, I was nine years old when I participated in my very first kiss." Spot rolled his eyes at her choice in word of participated. But didn't interrupt her nonetheless. His free hand traveled down the length of the back, enjoying the feel of her soft skin that was bare to the open air.  
  
"I had fallen off my-"  
  
Kayla was suddenly interrupted as Spot's door flew open, revealing Black Out in a distressing state. His hat was gone with his hair disheveled and his breath was ragged and long as his chest heaved in rhythm with it. And his eye was swollen.  
  
Kayla gasped, as she turned, dragging the sheet around her as Spot wrapped his arm around her protectively, drawing herself closer to him. Once making sure she was indeed covered, hidden from Black Out's view, he angrily narrowed his eyes. He growled before scathingly commanded,  
  
"Get out."  
  
Black Out shook his head edgily, and weakly whispered, "We got trouble Mr. Conlon, big trouble."  
  
Spot automatically tightened his grip on Kayla as he calmly, though with a hint of alarm, asked, "What is it?"  
  
At Spot's tone and as well as Black Out's, Kayla worriedly looked up at her love then Black Out, preparing for the worst.  
  
Black Out took a big gulp of air before he terrifyingly stated,  
  
"It's Bloods."  
  
---------------  
  
Spot cursed again as he re-fixed his suspenders again for the third time. They would not just go the right way. And the fact that he was trotting while putting them on didn't help either. Once Black Out had told him what was happening, Kayla and him hurried out of bed, dressing quickly, apparently sill dressing. Kayla was still putting on her shoes as she followed briskly on the docks behind him and Black Out, jumping up and down, trying to get her foot in, yet still trying to keep moving.  
  
Black Out had said something bad had happened, but wouldn't give detail as they made their way to his thrown. Spot, though a little peeved about, was pleased enough with less information for the moment. It made him prepared for the worst. He pulled his cane out of his belt loop, holding it tightly in the center of it, his knuckles swiftly becoming white. He took long hard strides, his arms and legs tensed. His chaw was clenched, the muscle twitching with annoyance. Just by looking at his body language anyone could tell he was angry but that wasn't what gave it away so easily.  
  
It was his eyes.  
  
They shimmered with flames, the sparks dancing in the orb, their glistening moving as one. Silver, hard as steel, stared around, catching everything that moved, not daring to take chances. Pits of the ocean rose, passionate about drowning and stripping all shields, blocking all escape. The piercing depths were as bottomless and tormenting as the darkest clouds and deepest thunders. His eyes were like diamonds burning in moonlight, the ice blue eyes glowing, promising all a swift end who dared to get in his way.  
  
Far up ahead, Spot could see all his newsies crowded around something. All of them looked worried and edgy. Spot glanced in the corner of his eyes and realized Black Out was even worse, his face was pale and his eyes wide. But then he saw his swollen eyes and realized only one was wide. Spot winced, as he looked closer, thinking second thoughts on maybe hitting him. But a picture of Kayla reappeared in his mind and the regretting disappeared. He looked forward, his face strong set. They deserved it.  
  
As Spot and them neared closer, the newsies noticed him, all whispering, motioning to the center of the crowd that he was coming. The gathering slowly edged away, making a small path for Spot to go into. Kayla nervously looked at all their faces, wondering what happened that would make them all vulnerable. She saw that all of them were frightened and were watching Spot as if he was a savior. Kayla realized Spot was at the center already but she hung back still, glancing all around, wondering why even the Brooklyn newsies, the toughest boys of all of News York, could be this scared. As she neared Spot, she soon realized why. She gasped.  
  
Three crates had been lined together, as though making a bed. A terrified Meow was crouching next to it, as well as a worried Deep and Slash. Black Out had hurried over and was next to them, biting his lip as he looked down at the crates. Spot had frozen when he saw, slowly unmasking his face as he took the scene in front of him little by little. He crouched down gradually, never taking his eyes off of the sight. Kayla moved forward, trying to over their shoulders, her hand slowly reaching out to grip Spots shoulder as she finally saw who was on the crates. She couldn't breathe.  
  
It was Giant; the newest and youngest of the Brooklyn Newsies. He was eight years old. The lovable one of them, the one everyone watched over and cared for. He was a little brother to them and now he was lying limp, bruised and battered, and left to die. His black hair was bloody, covered in dirt and mud. His clothes were ripped, now resembling rags. At every tear was a cut, a horrible slash, long and wide. Each one had no doubt bleed fiercely, but now, they had all stopped, and dried over. His eyes were closed tightly, his hands hanging off the crates in tight little balls of fists, and dry tear tracks were seen across his silent face.  
  
He was orphan when he joined them, clearly justifying everyone's accusations that he was indeed a big boy and could sell with the rest of them. But he was so tiny. A small runt that wanted to be big and tall like them, young boy with lots of dreams who followed in each of their footsteps, taking in what they all said with awe, not wanting to disappoint any of them.  
  
As Kayla got a glimpse she grabbed Spots shoulder tightly, looking for a lifeline as her legs shook and her hands trembled. Tears fell down her face unnoticed as she gazed at Giant. She dropped heavily next to Spot as she looked helplessly at the motionless boy. Everyone watched as she slowly raised her hand to his face, all watched silently as she cupped the boys cheek, and everyone held strong, even though they just wanted to cry as she did, as she whispered brokenly, "Oh, Giant."  
  
She laid her other hand gently on his small chest, heaving a sigh of relief as she felt it still move, taking long and short hard breathes. She looked helplessly back at Spot, watching him as he took this in. One knee was propped up as his arm rested on it. His head had dropped into his hand, covering his face. Kayla saw his body take a hard shudder before his free hand clenched and rose up flew to the floor of the docks, making a loud bang in the silence. Spot slowly took his hand away and looked ta Kayla. She stared back as fresh tears began a new. Spot covered his mouth as he watched her, his eyes sad and hard as he tried to figure what to do. With her hands still on the boy, she whispered, "It was Bloods. What do we do?"  
  
Spot gazed down at the floor, his eyes busy, looking all around, viewing her question, wondering to himself what to do. He looked up at his newsies and asked quietly, "What happened?"  
  
Meow quietly answered, her eyes intently on giant. "He was sellin by himself again, and he was caught. Bloods and them came up, and took him into an alley and ravished him. We guessed he had been out there for an hour or so till he was found. We brought him right here, not knowing what to do, waiting for Brooklyn's say."  
  
Spot nodded and looked down again, taking another few seconds thinking. He looked back up and asked, "Where's Dr. Wright?"  
  
Meow took a hold of one of Giants tiny hands, replying, "He's been sent for. We didn't want to move him anymore, seeing as the docks are closer den his office. He'll be here shortly."  
  
Spot nodded again and glanced at Kayla again. She was still watching him, still softly crying. They stared at each other, each still thinking about this outcome. Their eyes flashed at each others, sending their emotions, their plans whisking back and forth till finally Spot asked her gently, "You agree?"  
  
Kayla nodded with understanding shining in her eyes. "Yes of course." Spot nodded and stood up. He looked at all his boys, seeing each of their trouble filled faces and called softly, "I want everyone to wait here. I don't want anyone leaving unless I say so. From now on, everyone sells in three's. I don't want anyone alone. " He gazed at each of them, his eyes full of pain and sorrow and guilt. "And that's a command; Bloods is finally taking action and I don't want anyone to end up in his way."  
  
Seeing Spot crouch again, clearly finishing, a furious newsie stepped forward. "That's it? Look at Giant. He's almost dead. And we're not goin after Blood for it? Why aren't we attacking? Lets get him...tonight!" At Kayla irritated gasp, Spot looked at her and nodded his head. Kayla irately stood up and faced everyone; angry tears falling swiftly down her face.  
  
Enraged, she said, "Did ya hear Spot give that order? No! We're not goin after him for a reason. This fight isn't over, but its not goin to happen yet. Were gonna be finishin' it but its not the time."  
  
Everyone was silent as they watched her, followed her body as she stared at them helplessly, fury filled eyes, watched as she tried to grasp for the right words, as she tried not to let the aggression she had surpass her.  
  
Kayla was so mad, and didn't know what to do about it. Her temper was scorching her, dying to be released, but she would let it go on them. It was Bloods who deserved it. And he would.  
  
She walked swiftly to the newsie who had spoken and grabbed him by his shirtfront, shacking him as she menacingly whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "You're just as bad as Bloods." She let him go, making him fall into another's grip.  
  
"If we attack, we're just as worse as him. And if we did, we'd be doing just as he would in this case. If we went after one of his young newsies, he would attack that night also. Ya got it? We don't attack, not tonight, not ever. We let him come to us. And we'll be ready."  
  
Her eyes glowed as promise and determination filled them. "We'll be stronger and better and when the time comes...Bloods is dead."  
  
---------------  
  
Later that night, when everyone was snuggled in bed did they finally rest and fall into sleep quickly. Giant had been seen by Dr. Wright, and was now resting deeply in his bed. Though, his wounds had been bad, and he hadn't opened his eyes yet, Dr. Wright promised that Giant would be up and running in a couple months. Everyone had given a sigh of relief as they heard this, promising themselves to the Dr. that they would indeed keep it quiet around him.  
  
In the stillness of the bunkroom, the door creaking open was heard loudly, but no one moved as Meow silently slipped out of her room and into the bed area. She hastily tip toed to Black Outs bed and placed a hand swiftly on his mouth. He woke with a start, surprised and confused until he saw her. Meow placed a finger to her lips and pointed to the bathroom. Black Out nodded and followed out of his bed and out of the room.  
  
They went into the corner of it and Meow softly confessed, "Today counted for phase two. I don't want everyone to get involved after what happened and actually make one. We all know dat she passed enough taday."  
  
Black Out nodded and whispered back casually, "That's what I'm thinking as well. Now that everyone is worried over Giant and mad at Bloods, it'll be hard to organize them and set up a phase two."  
  
Meow nodded as well and glanced out the window, holding her arms together. She glanced back at Black Out and gravely said, "So, she passed."  
  
"So, now she just has phase three left. Hopefully she'll pass."  
  
Meow stood still for a moment then shook her head vigorously. "No, not just her. This phase three will not only just test her but Spot as well. It'll test there relationship and...hopefully it's strong enough by now to withstand it or...they're ruined."  
  
---------------  
  
I know I know! Short, but this week is Christmas so now that I have time, rest will be sent out. I know yer all waiting!  
  
But yea.the reason for not updating in a couple weeks is...I just got a BOYFRIEND, my first. Hey! Im Mormon, I just turned 16, not allowed to have one till now but! He is wonderful.. been busy with him, NOT THAT WAY! *Scoff* YOU Nasty minded ppl!! Or is it just me who's in the gutter? I knew it! But also I'm going to my first formal dance, the Winter formal and I have been so busy getting ready for it so that's why I've been so busy, but yea.  
  
Now just some few shout outs, not all of them, only the ones I had time for, SORRY:  
  
Spritzah Conlon: wow, a new reviewer.I'm so excited! Well hey thanks I hope u keep reading! Awesome, I'm BRILLANT.. oh my story is.? Oops sorry about that little mix up.!  
  
Reffy: hehehe.u know u love me. Oh yeah I cool- **Starts singing, wiggles in front of the computer**- Oh yea, I cool, I coo-BAM! 'Shit, she's out. Get some water we need to wake her. Think she'll wake? I don't know. That was a pretty nasty fall she just took. Yea, she was talking to Reffy again huh? I knew it! Where's THE DAMN WATER PPL?!?! Erin's out again!?! Man, isn't that like the fifth time? No. The seventeenth.'  
  
Sarah Kate: HAHHAHA.jk. Don't worry there will be good fluff!  
  
Bumletsgoil: becca becca becca.my new best friend. I love you! See ppl, a reviewer here who actually cares about me and not just WHEN the story is updated, she even emailed me about other stuff than Brooklyn's Heart! Ha! Screw u all! Muwahaha-cough-choke. Jk.  
  
PuNkRoCkPrInCeSs89: sorry to all u other goody ppl but I haveta say it..Girl, your FUCKIN AWESOME! I totally like love u girl. Ur totally shittin awesome! WAHOO! - - - - - But! I am sooo excited for the epilogue of this story, I already thought it up. Its gunna be so AWESOME. I THINK everyone will love it. My sis says I'm crazy for trying it though. Says it's so good its crazy. Lol, I dreamed it up! Lol, but its really cute and really funny! Im so excited! It is awesome!  
  
erinsailorditz 


	17. Chapter Twenty

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Plans"  
  
CH 20  
  
----------------  
  
This is dedicated to Randy, a.k.a. the Fighter. True friends are hard to come by indeed, but I think I've found one.  
  
----------------  
  
Bloods drummed his fingers loudly as he watched everyone around him. He hadn't spoken a word since his runner had reported back to him. It had been a whole two minutes. Ain't that something, huh?  
  
He was sitting high in his balcony, the office of a run down warehouse that now belonged to them, looking blank and annoyed. All his boys were below him and were watching motionlessly. His 'throne' was a fancy chair he had jacked off from an old scabber who couldn't see less than two feet in front of him. Holding his tensed head up preoccupied his other hand with his muscle in his jaw clenching and his eyes narrowed slits as he stared ahead, thinking.  
  
Why haven't they done anything? He thought. It should've worked. His fist tightened firmly, and flew down to the arm of the chair hard, making everyone startle. He stood up sharply and called, "Get the Boss. He'll know what to do. And then.." he grinned sneering, "we'll have a surprise for dear Spotty and his sweet princess."  
  
----------------  
  
"You whining cow. No, I will not let you have it."  
  
Spot chuckled at Kayla's choice of words. He tried nevertheless again as he crawled across the satin bed to her, trying to make a grab for her but she managed to slip by him yet once more. It was a couple of days since the Giant incident, and everyone was in slightly happier moods, especially due to Giant waking up joyfully. Though, that wasn't what was on Spot's mind at the moment; just trying to get the damn key back was. Spot growled, and made another lunge, though her smooth body surpassed his attempts yet again.  
  
Aggravated, she called from the other side of the bed. "You harassing chicken, you better find a better excuse than that."  
  
Spot dropped his head in defeat. It was the middle of the night; Kayla and Spot had just got back from going out. Most of the newsboys were still up and hanging around, joking and messing about. Spot gripped his face in his hands and almost cried with frustration before saying thorough his fingers. "Please. Please give it to me. Just for tomorrow and then I'll give it back to you." He removed his hands and looked at her hopefully, and reassuringly stated, though said it rather hastily, "See, nothing to worry about. It'll be back in your lovely hands by nightfall. See; see, nothing bad about that, love, nothing. Nothing at all." clearly nervous, he finished quickly.  
  
Kayla looked at him disbelievingly, crossed her arms and arched a perfect eyebrow as she silently watched him. Sitting there a second, perfectly still, her legs folded 'indian style' she regarded him. Slowly lifting it out of her shirt, for safe keeping, making sure he watched every second as she did so, she held the silver key above her face. She tenderly touched it then looked back at Spot. Regretfully, she offered it towards him heaving a sigh.  
  
Spot widened his eyes, and happily asked, "Really?" as he moved forward to take it. "Ya don't know how much this means-"  
  
Though, right before his fingers came close, Kayla jerked the key back to her chest protecting it from him and answered jeeringly, scoffing, "I was just shittin' ya. You're not getting it."  
  
Spot looked at her shocked, his mouth open wide. His orbs immediately turned a deep shade of violet, electrifying shivers down her back. Infuriated and perturbed he whispered, "Damn your English pride and your stupid stubbornness."  
  
As if it mattered not that he a moment ago had disgraced the very pride he was marring of, she flipped her head to the side, her eyes closed arrogantly and replied, "You can say what ever the hell you want, Brooklyn, but this time hear me clearly, for I do not mumble- you will not get this key no matter what. Especially when it involves your disgraceful satisfaction and also not forgetting girly men."  
  
Spot growled, and shook his hands at her, searching for the right words in his vast of frustration. "Your just- your just a- a- a stupid goil."  
  
Kayla slowly turned her way towards him and said meaningful, "Better a stupid girl with a key and a promise worth a million words then a stupid boy with a key and way out of mockery."  
  
Spot thought for a second then muttered angrily, "That's doesn't count. I don't even know what that mean!"  
  
Kayla swept her hand to him, annoyed and replied, "Well, you're Brooklyn, You can do anything! All you need is a key. A god damn key and then you're all set!"  
  
Spot folded his arms and stared at her coldly, though no feelings were wounded at the moment; they knew they both loved each other truly and dearly. It was just that...stubbornness happened to be getting in the way more than wanted.  
  
"I don't appreciate being jested at."  
  
Mockingly shocked but very justly peeved, Kayla said sarcastically, "I am not daring a such a thing, Brooklyn. Only ever partaking of telling the truth is my purpose. It is not my blunder or miscalculation that someone here does not just accept it!"  
  
Spot glared at her then coldly looked around and back at her, afterward finally mumbling quietly, "Whatever," feeling angry, annoyed, frustrated, heated, infuriated, everything hell rightly knew of.  
  
Kayla clapped her hands together once and joyfully said, "Ha! What was that Brooklyn? Sorry I did not catch it. But it did seem to me that Almighty Brooklyn could not think up a catchy, fiery comeback. So that is what Brooklyn? What is the score now?"  
  
Spot looked around unhappily then disappointedly answered softly, rolling his eyes,  
  
"33 to 4."  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	18. Chapter Twenty One

Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Bottomless Heart of a Snake"  
  
CH 21  
  
---------------  
  
Kayla giggled softly yet again as Spot discreetly, very discreetly, tickled her back from his place beside her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw he gave no indication as doing anything as such, only grinned genuinely at all the newsboys across the theatre hall, who at the moment called out a 'Happy Birthday' to him.  
  
Kayla's soft cheeks emitted a splash of red as she again snorted with shocked laughter as his hand went unexpectedly lower, squeezing her "backside". Dear god, how she wanted to get off this damn stage. Every pair of newsboys eyes were at him and her, and she did not partake joy in that, not uh-uh, not one bit. She started as his smooth hand made another unexpected move, taking her fully by surprise.  
  
"Now... we celebrate!"  
  
Kayla heaved a huge sigh as once the command was heard and the room up- roared as music started and dancing began and as the evening went on its way. She jumped off the stage and settled at their table, downing a shot of whiskey that waiting for her. She was about to get the other glass that was sitting across from her, which was taken from her to the grasps of Spot, who came up behind her. He smiled at Kayla as he said, "Hey, hey, take it slow pretty face," grinning as he swallowed the contents himself. Resting upon his chair, placing his hands together across his lower stomach, resting his feet atop the table, Spot glanced around him. Sighing, he looked back to Kayla.  
  
"So... how's life babe?"  
  
Kayla snorted. He looked so casual, so loose, as if nothing could faze him.  
  
Leaning back herself, locking her hands behind her neck, Kayla smiled lightly, playing along with him, "Can't complain, you?"  
  
Spot glanced away, his lips turning up at the corners, then looked back to her, his eyebrows raised. His eyes amused. "Eh, its good, can't complain either. My boys ain't buggin' ya are they? You know, I can't afford to lose anyone of them, especially to the hands of your temper."  
  
Kayla grinned as she leaned forward, folding her arms across the table, with her head cocked to the side, she replied relaxed, barely tolerating his cocky voice, "Conlon, your boys ain't pissin' me off, but if they had to suffer this so called "temper" for some reason or another, it'd be their fault."  
  
Spot chuckled and mirrored the same position as her at their small table, his eyes sparkling from this topic. "Is that so pretty face? What if I said I would have a problem with that? Or let's say I did something wrong, and so would I have to suffer this horrific curse?"  
  
Kayla's eyes gleamed as she shrugged, her dark hair glinting, her smile sparkling as she replied carelessly, "That's depends."  
  
Spot's right eyebrow rose. "Oh... really?"  
  
Kayla grinned apologetically, looking remorseful yet at the same time looking 'Oh well,' and replied, "Yes, it would. Very much so in fact."  
  
Spot's blue eyes became deeper as his grin widened, God he loved this girl. "On what?"  
  
Kayla leaned a little closer to him, feeling drawn as she answered with her angelic voice, "On how big an ass you were in doing what you did wrong."  
  
Spot's breath hitched a little faster as he himself moved a little closer, his body reacting to this beauty. Grinning, looking very cute as he appeared confused, his eyebrows arched together, his mouth pouting, he considered what she said. After a moment he laughed, saying, "That didn't make sense."  
  
Kayla giggled softly as she watched this man become more adorable with every second. Inching a little closer across the table, "Of course it does. But all you got to know Conlon is not to be an ass around me, and then you're saved."  
  
Spot leaned a little nearer as his face resumed his usual arrogant self, "Of course I don't do anything stupid; I'm Brooklyn." Saying as if it was completely obvious.  
  
They were now just a little aways from each other. Kayla glanced to his warm lips as she laughed softly at what he said, her lids slowly drooping. Gently, she replied, "Oh really?"  
  
Spot caught a glimpse of her lips and couldn't bring his view away from them. He was so close. Grinning and very amused, his nose played with hers, touching and tenderly running against it before saying in a low voice, "Really..."  
  
Smiling slightly, they both simultaneously closed the gap, their lips meeting each others softly as a warm feeling washed over them, as tingles swam through their bodies, as lightening passed over their skin, as time seemed stopped on the outside world, as sound ceased to exist except for the steady beating of their joined hearts.  
  
It was such a wonderful feeling to be loved.  
  
Spot's hand rose up and held her around the neck, his fingers playing with her hair. He was rewarded with a small moan. Spot grinned against her lips as he swiftly moved around the table, his lips not leaving hers as he pulled up a chair next to her. Gripping the front of his shirt, and holding the side of his face, Kayla's lips traveled liked magic against his, their moves as though notes of a mastered and mysterious piece on an instrument. Strong hands smoothed around her small frame and pulled her close, passion doubling with each touch of their kisses. Kayla gripped Spot harder, wanting to be with him as close as possible.  
  
---------------  
  
On the side of the room stood Black Out. He was casually leaning against the wall, gazing at all around him. He wasn't joining in the festive as everyone was; just stood there with a somber face, his arms tightly folded.  
  
After a moment Meow joined him, standing just close enough to touch and gravely whispered, "Alright, lets go." Black Out nodded and whistled a signal unknown to all except for a very chosen few.  
  
Meow veered right while Black Out disappeared to the back. Meow made her way fast to the front table where Spot and Duchess sat alone, oblivious to all. They were both lost in their world, as they had been all night. Just before nearing them, Meow looked silently up to the ceiling and whispered brokenly to the sky and all that be, "Please, oh god, let this come out good. Please let them get through this."  
  
But Spot sharply pulled away from Kayla.  
  
Glancing up, his keen eyes hunting all around, his ears listened again, trying in vain to hear the shrill whistle he heard merely a second before. Pulling Kayla closer to him, holding her to his chest, his narrowed eyes searched for a disturbance within the hall, looking for anything unusual.  
  
"Someone whistled."  
  
Not understanding or caring otherwise, probably both, Kayla just picked up another small glass of whiskey on the other side of the table, drowning it in a beat, then answering a bit drowsy, "So, I bet you a lot of people are whistling and yelling tonight. They did it to me all night up there."  
  
Confused, Spot looked back down at her and saw the empty glass in her hand and took it away, placing it on the table then held her up to his eyes, searching her face, smelling her. A little bit shocked and bewildered, he asked annoyed, "You and Slash had another whiskey war earlier, didn't you?"  
  
A cleared throat stopped Kayla from answering. She looked up cheerfully, nothing or no one able to break her cheerful mood, and yet, Kayla didn't expect Meow to be standing there. Nor to be standing there in the state she was in. Her lively eyes were staring back at hers, remorseful somehow. But Kayla didn't understand why. Currently what would make anyone heartrending? Kayla stopped. A lot of things could make someone at loss right now. Having evil men out for her death, that's what. Not having anyone close anymore; not having love or warmth. Having the dreadful knowledge that someday all that she craved for, all that she treasured, all that she prized... would end and disappear just like droplets of water on soft flower petals; they were once there, but in due time... would only vanish. Being used and greatly cherished but in all matters and circumstances, would still be spent.  
  
Kayla gazed at Meow fondly, forgetting her dreadful thoughts, and asked her kindly, "Meow, is anything by chance wrong?"  
  
Meow blinked her eyes closed tight for a moment, as if experiencing something she didn't to be apart of and looked to Kayla as though she wanted to confess something but changed her mind at the last minute. She gradually smiled and laughed, and to Kayla it almost seemed like it was forced, and replied aloofly, "Girl, what you talking about? What could possibly be wrong at the moment?"  
  
And at that very second, a feminine shrill was heard at their table, "Alex!" making Kayla and Spot jump and yet not Meow. She stood perfectly still as she, and Kayla, watch a girl stroll up and pull the unsuspecting Spot into an intimate hug.  
  
Kayla breathed in a sharp gasp as her fairy-dusted eyes took in her lover returning the hug only after a moments hesitation. Her golden orbs glazed over as the redhead's name, apparently Ruby, was whispered personally through her lover's soft lips. Blank eyes watched transfixed as her lover had a whispered conversation with this buxom beauty as they held each other still at arms length. Without her awareness, her tender hands had slowly drifted up and were now clutching her chest painfully as realization dawned hard on her.  
  
They once knew each other. They once were close. They were once intimate. They were once lovers. Kayla could tell all of this just by taking only one, yet painful, glance at them. For god's sakes, she knew his name even, which must have been her lover's name, for Kayla did not even know it. Only knew him as Spot.  
  
It took a second for Meow's soft calls to reach her. Meow had placed her nimble hands softly on her shoulders from behind and had whispered her name to Kayla, trying to catch her attention.  
  
The both of them stared together at the couple, sad despair upon their beautiful faces.  
  
In a soft, pain filled voice so for the couple not to hear her, Kayla asked brokenly, "Who is she?"  
  
Meow heaved a sigh as she watched her leader and this girl entrapped with each other, noticing no one but themselves, and declared gently, "She was Spot's ol' girl back in the day. They grew up being best friends and fell in love. We all thought that they were going to go far. Both were from low streets and knew how to survive. But... she broke his heart. Couldn't handle newsie life, so she split. She promised she'd come back and, silently, he's been waiting."  
  
Kayla gasped, but Meow went on, "Spot became cold after that though. Never laughed much and began starting stuff with other territories. The day she left was the day Brooklyn was born."  
  
Kayla shuddered a hard breath, opening her mouth wide, chocking for air as breathes searched for its way into her deserted lungs as shock clouded her sight. Reaching behind her, her arm shaking, Kayla gripped Meow's shoulder, grasping the girl's shirt tightly in a fist and replied through trembling lips, "You lie. That can't be true." She clenched her eyes tightly once and opened them, her eyes becoming erratic, un-focusing, and she whispered in a blank monotone, "It can't. He never loved another girl, he said so."  
  
Meow tightened her lips, seeing the pain herself and feeling it as well as she gripped Kayla's face tightly, willing her to open her now closed eyes. Once the miserable orbs were seen, Meow replied gloomily, "I'm sorry Duch, but it's true. Spot may still love her or... he may not."  
  
Kayla began silently searching for air, not accepting what she was hearing and began trembling again as Meow pulled her close.  
  
Spot and the girl did not notice any of this or even look their way. But it was then that Kayla and Meow heard the old lover softly confess to the Brooklyn leader, "Alex, I've come back. I've returned to you. You promised we would be together again. You promised Alex."  
  
Kayla's eyes slowly drifted down, despair clouding her senses, making pitches ring in her ears while her chest began to become numb. But she was not prepared for what was next said.  
  
"Alex," the girl said slowly, "You said this was one promise you wouldn't break."  
  
Kayla went stiff, her eyes immediately becoming blank and dead as her head became light. Seeing her look tipsy, Meow quickly swept her into a heavier hug before she could topple lifelessly over, having her turn her face and body away from the standing couple. She began to rock her, shushing her, acting as though neither of them had heard the girl's declaration.  
  
She did not want her leader to know that Kayla had heard.  
  
Yet.  
  
Spot's eyes went wide, and his bold body went rigid. He ignored the statement and slowly turned around, afraid that his Duchess had heard them. But, when his eyes came in view he saw, in relief, that they did not heed them.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
His sparkling eyes washed over Kayla, and he quickly dropped to his knees beside her, worriedly asking, "Whats wrong?" but Meow turned her away from him, holding Kayla to her shoulder as she stood up, snapping,  
  
"She just feels a little dizzy. We're gunna get some air."  
  
Hearing her tone, Spot stood up as well, Meow still covering Kayla's face as she clung to her, he tightened his jaw and warned, "Meow..."  
  
Except, Meow did not heed his disguised command. Only turned her hard eyes to his and stared; long and hard, daring him. Boldly taunting. Spot stared back, meeting her challenge but when he made a move forward, his hand reaching for his lover, Meow immediately reacted and snatched the silent girl away.  
  
Spot bristled and took a step forward, growling. Narrowing his eyes, he darkly commanded slowly, "Meow... give her back."  
  
Though, only a sharp gaze met him. Meow barred her lip, then disappeared into the crowd with Duchess, not before mockingly whispering,  
  
"Go back to your lover girl. She's returned."  
  
Spot froze, his electrifying eyes becoming wide.  
  
Kayla had heard.  
  
---------------  
  
Meow had lead the motionless Kayla through the back halls of the theater, trying not be seen, and through the dressing room and out the rear door. She propped the dazed girl against the wall and tiredly leaned back against the opposite, heaving a great sigh. She reached into her back pocket, bringing out a pack of cigarettes, exhaling in relief this time as a small flame lit the smoke. After taking a big, relieving drag, Meow gazed back to the still silent girl.  
  
She stood unmoving; her shoulders drooping as she heavily leaned against the brick wall. Her head was down, her golden eyes frozen, staring off, yet, at same time were not there. They were cold, yet warm. Inert except frantic. Soft, but hard. Knowing although helplessly lost. Such light they captured... yet held such cold darkness at the same time. She looked like she would never live again.  
  
Meow nervously glanced away then back and away again, not knowing what to say or what to do and wasn't even sure if Kayla was going to move or not. Feeling guilty, Meow nervously replied to the quiet Duchess as she motioned with her cigarette, her hand nervously moving, "You know, nothing probably will happen. This is probably just some dumb shit that girl is pullin. Maybe Spot wont even listen, ya know? This is probably nothing big. Most likely, all he's gunna do is-"  
  
"-lie."  
  
Meow stopped. She slowly turned her eyes to the still girl and opened her mouth slowly. Meow cleared her throat and asked nervously, her voice low and quiet, "What? What do ya mean? What will he lie about?"  
  
Still staring to the ground, her face blank, her emotions hidden, Kayla lifelessly replied slowly, her voice giving nothing away but the truth, stated only in a strong yet hard manor, "He will lie. That is what he shall do, for that is what he is and does, for it is all he will ever do."  
  
Meow gulped, her fingers forgetting about her cigarette, the lit end burning closer and closer to her hold. Her body hanging on to every word, her ears listening to the flowing English accent, Meow achingly whispered slowly, afraid of what she'll hear, "What will he lie about?"  
  
"It does not concern what he will lie about. This is regarding that he did lie. It is the fact that he made promises in life and has not kept them. And will not keep them."  
  
As though giving up, her voice flooded in resign, she whispered, "At least not to me."  
  
Kayla was quiet after that. As was Meow. She stared the girl; her mind processing all that was said.  
  
All of a sudden, an excrutionating pain was at Meow fingertips, melting her skin. Meow dropped the insulting cigarette, her face disgusted as she said angrily, "Shit!" Looking around frustrated, Meow finally looked at her burn, mad at her self for being so careless.  
  
Sighing, she looked back to the girl with her injured fingers resting safely in her mouth. After a minute she replied to what Kayla had acknowledged earlier, her face looking remorseful, "Duch, he's a guy."  
  
Looking around lost, removing her fingers Meow shrugged helplessly, not really knowing what to say, but though she continued, "I mean no one always keeps promises, especially a man. And worse, this man is Brooklyn! He's going to act more terrible than any other walking two-legger with a dick between their legs."  
  
Meow bowed her head. She didn't know what to say or do, for she didn't know the outcome of this herself. She started it but it wasn't her who was going to finish it. She felt horrible, she felt like the devil himself. She did this. She was the one causing pain to this innocent girl. She held her hands palm up, glancing at them wonderingly, feeling as though blood covered them, drenched in it, as though it was the blood from Kayla's now bleeding heart itself.  
  
Probably everything would be fine but still, to see another girl with whom she loved, looking at this – this intruder with the same caring as he did for her... it was heartbreaking. A girl wanted to be the only in a man's life. Wanted to have a special look from her love, wanted a special connection with him. But then to see it shared and reproduced instantly with someone else... it was just heart crushing.  
  
It felt as though a body was being crushed, filled with a million tingles, yet this time not the pleasurable ones. Feeling this, a person's mouth would instantly want to turn down at the corners, wanting the escape to cry, to feel the release of tears. Yet at the same time wanted to hold their chin up high and state with all the truth in their heart that they were not hurt. Then once experiencing that certain stubborn and bold feeling it was even more dreadful to know of it's fake and lying self that lied from within their heart. For they knew that it did indeed hurt. That they could not move on like they wanted to, that they could not walk away and never look back like they wanted to. That they could not shout and declare to the world that they hated the man for the cause of their broken heart, for they knew with such truth in their shattered heart that they still loved the man with all their broken body.  
  
Meow slowly dropped her hands and gradually looked to Duchess. Breathing slowly, her eyes watering from the unneeded pain she caused, Meow said slowly, "Duchess... Just- just be careful girl. Don't do anything rash with jealousy. Don't piss him off and make matters worse. Bear in mind, you have control, he doesn't. Just- just remember that, okay?"  
  
And so Meow slipped quietly back into the theater.  
  
Leaving a still Kayla lost to her thoughts, lost to her feelings, lost to her views, leaving her alone with her yet again hard and pain filled heart.  
  
---------------  
  
God, this Ruby was still as beautiful as he remembered her, and the familiar old longing he had for her rushed back. God, she was his old love, how he missed her so. He grinned, remembering their intertwined past. They had had good times, great times. He had indeed promised all the things she had declared and he would without a doubt renew those pledges.  
  
Yea right. Not now, not ever.  
  
Spot wiped his wet brow, grinning at the talking Ruby. They were sitting at his regular table, talking and reminiscing of old times. They laughed and joked, both feeling comfortable with each other. Spot scoffed. 'Bullshit. ' She had been the one doing all those things as he sat there, listening. He forced a smile. 'She just keeps going and going. Does she ever breathe? My god, ' he thought. 'And the way her hands keep flying around as she babbles, it's beyond fuckin' annoying.' Spot stared at her openly, wondering as he watched her talk and talk. How do girls do this? I bet they get thirsty... Why doesn't she just shut up!? ' She was gossiping of old newsboys she knew, bad mouthing them for what they did and/or how they acted. Spot didn't want to say anything, but they happened to still be newsboys, and under his command. But Spot couldn't stop her from rambling on. It was getting damn frustrating.  
  
And it had been two hours since Spot had last seen Kayla.  
  
Feeling horrible for spending the night so far with his old companion, Spot wanted to go and search for her. He was going to – well, he didn't know what he was going to do when he did find her, only knew that he needed to go to her. Meow had returned long before, but without Kayla in tow. He was worried.  
  
And frightened.  
  
He knew that Kayla had heard Ruby's confession, all of them. He felt like shit. He could only imagined what she thought of him now. And this damn girl just kept pissing him off!  
  
She was nothing of how he remembered her. Okay, that was bullshit too. This was exactly how she was from a time before, but he had been either blind or just plain stupid to not notice. Spot rolled his eyes.  
  
Probably both.  
  
And where the hell did she come from thinking she had the right to say those things? Okay, everywhere but still. It was fucking dumb, well, maybe not but it still pissed the hell out of Spot. And the fact that she did not shut up was not helping!  
  
'That's it! ' He needed to get to Kayla. He missed her too much.  
  
Spot stood up abruptly, knocking his chair down, making the redhead stop in mid-sentence. She gasped and looked at him puzzled. Spot glared down at her and said roughly, "Okay, that's enough about the old newsboys. No, wait, they're not old Ruby. They're still my newsboys; therefore don't say another goddamn word. So if you'll excuse me..." He sharply turned around and began to walk away from the shallow beauty.  
  
But her next words stopped and pierced him.  
  
"Do you think its actually gunna last between you two?"  
  
Spot froze, taking in a jagged breath. His muscles became tense as he slowly turned, his body taking the once easy motion of rotating into a momentarily mission of a hard burden. His eyes, usually hidden so no one unless with his silent permission were able to read his emotions, were clear as the ocean in the rays of a growing sunrise. Shock, anger, suspicion. They were all shown in his vibrating eyes where a rich and royal blue happened to still shin. There was a storm brewing in those orbs, where feelings helped and added to its depth and size, making it grow and rumble as he regarded her.  
  
She sat there, cool and calm, looking innocent and in control at the very same time. Her legs were cross and her fingers were laced together across her stomach as she stared at him. Her eyes gave away her character more soon than her body, especially when they were representing quite the opposites. They were evil, her hazel eyes. She was a snake, a one minded, angry, dirty snake, and one that could slither and strike, making words lethal. He remembered well how she could twist and use them. Simple words, shaping and molding them till they were a menacing double edged sword. He would watch his neck this time, preventing himself from any kind of bite from her, deadly or harmless.  
  
His voice laced with venom, his hate rising every second, he whispered harsh through clenched teeth, "Why'd you come back?"  
  
He planned on asking how would she know. But decided against it. His main confusion was why she came back... why she had to come back now, at this time in life?! She was messing everything up!  
  
She laughed, making her eyes close as she disgustingly giggled, making his ears painfully ring. After a moment she quieted down and watched him, a sickening grin on her face. She was indeed beautiful but her nasty personality killed it. She was evil inside and out, her heart rotten right on through. With one look anyone could see the want and yearning to be first in every aspect in her life. Selfish and one minded, that simple.  
  
Ruby heaved a dramatic sigh, slaughtering its already stupid effect with the action of fanning herself. She idly looked around, trying to bring the mood of carelessness and boredom. With one eyebrow arched she coolly replied,  
  
"To fulfill a request."  
  
Spot narrowed his eyes dangerously and moved closer, resting his knuckles on the tables as he glared at her. He took his time staring at her, trying to intimidate her. She acted and looked as if she was the one with the control, but he knew different. No one was immune to his looks and attitudes. It was just that way. Well, Kayla was untouched from his manner but this whore was not she and would never be.  
  
His brewing eyes did not stir away from hers. Just kept penetrating as he stood there, hard and cross. He was vexed with her beyond reason. He wanted her gone and away for forever. No one voiced his or her doubts about him and Kayla.  
  
No one.  
  
His breathing faster than usual, his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing lightening, Spot commanded unemotionally and coldly, his voice and low and cruel,  
  
"Then fulfill it and just make sure it does not include me or my Queen, then be gone."  
  
She laughed again, her voice in full throttle, its high pitch sound grating on the mind. Her body moved with her rhythm, a miniature hand resting on her small stomach. There was a sickening joy seen in her eyes, her orbs as though as if of a mad person. But irony was also seen in her eyes, but was unfortunately undetected by Spot.  
  
Still crackling, she replied sardonically, "It has everything to do with you, Alex dear."  
  
Spot made a move forward to the snickering newsgirl but a sharp hand stopped him. Seeing his movement, the girl instantly stopped laughing, turning still. Glancing at him, becoming frighteningly serious, detached and unaffected by the world and his now outraged look, she replied with her hand up to him,  
  
"And your Queen."  
  
Spot launched the table to the side, clearing his way as he went to the girl, grabbing her by the neck, lifting her off her feet as he held her tight. Everyone gasp ed, as well as the poisoned girl, as they watched the furious Spot, with a mad look in his eyes, bring the red head close to his face, gripping her throat tight.  
  
Ruby struggled, her feet kicking in the air, which were a good foot above the floor, and her hands gripping fearfully at his clutch. She began chocking, searching for breath. Her once snickering eyes were wide, terrified really at this sudden outcome. Her body was shaking with terror she stared back at Brooklyn King, her veins swimming with alarm, horror clouding her system as she continued to fight back.  
  
It was useless; he was just too strong.  
  
Newsboys of his borough and some of others, moved forward to stop him, but he wouldn't budge as he whispered threateningly, "You mess with her I'll kill you."  
  
He then dropped her, watching with angry eyes as she fell to the ground, her body racking with coughs as she breathed again. Trying to help her and see if she was alright, people bent down checking her over. Spot stood there, still and unbreakable as he intently gazed at her eerily as people rushed by him to Ruby. Feeling his look the girl sharply glanced to him, her eyes frightened as she was helped up, not daring to look away.  
  
Meow rushed over, exclaiming in concern, "Ruby! Are you alright?! That wasn't supposed to hap-"But she stopped, her body freezing as she awkwardly, yet slowly, turned to Spot, her eyes wide.  
  
Spot cocked his head to the side, giving his second in command a quizzical, hard look, glancing between the both of them over the crowd. He narrowed his eyes, spitting at the floor in Meow's direction before giving Ruby a nasty grin, mouthing the warning,  
  
"You will die."  
  
And then disappeared into the crowd. Ruby and Meow watched him depart, their faces filled with worry, apprehension and pain. Ruby roughly shook off the people around her and folded her arms as her face became disgusted and angry. After a moment, Meow turned to her friend, her eyes filled with grief, and a surprising hardness as she declared, "Your job is done, now get out."  
  
---------------  
  
Review.  
  
erinsailorditz 


	19. Chapter Twenty Two

May want to reread CH 21, for YOUR sake and mine. Changes have been made.  
  
--------------  
  
Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"A Small Wonder"  
  
CH 22  
  
--------------  
  
It began raining.  
  
Pouring.  
  
The air swirled with an overcast feeling, filling with a misty scent only mother earth could carry, that could bring anyone a mystifying feeling, overflowing with wonder and awe, as if a enchanted world was all around.  
  
But it did not bring closure for Kayla, only a solitude her heart needed.  
  
And despised.  
  
It may have been four hours since Meow had left her or maybe only four minutes. She didn't know. After a while, Kayla pushed herself slowly away from the brick wall, walking into the deserted street, her head down. Her body was instantly drenched as she stood in the middle of the street.  
  
Drenched tresses fell slowly across her cheeks as her delicate face drooped. Long, smooth arms hung limp as despair flowed softly through her veins. Her tender body grew more noticeable and praised, as it became soacked with the intense droplets; heavy clothing clung to her curves. Delicate, small fingers shook quietly in the gloomy pouring. Mourning lips quivered, unable to remain still as unquenchable pain made breathing a new challenge, a challenge that was not met whole-heartedly.  
  
He once loved.  
  
Kayla took in a shuddering breath, sniffing as tears began to mingle with the hard rain. Her nimble arms reached themselves up to wrap around each other, the cold beginning to reach her bones.  
  
...fell in love...  
  
The words would not leave her, they haunted her step, followed as a ghostly shadow, searching and cursing her mind, her head ringing with those hurtful and faulty words, plaguing her thoughts until all she wanted to do was cover her ears shrinking, screaming.  
  
...going to go far...  
  
...she left...  
  
...Brooklyn was born...  
  
...became cold...  
  
...promised she'd come back...  
  
...he's been waiting...  
  
...You promised Alex...  
  
...One promise you won't break...  
  
Her clouded eyes suddenly flamed and reflected back to one thing pledged long before.  
  
...I know this is one promise I won't break...  
  
Kayla screamed, it wavering between a growl brimming with frustration and a cry overflowing with desperation.  
  
And she ran.  
  
-----------------  
  
Spot ran out the back door, his head turning this way and that, searching for the girl in the darkness that wasn't there. Walking out of the shelter of the theater building he became instantly wet.  
  
Growling, he cursed, "Shit."  
  
Wiping his hair out of his eyes and face, he began the walk to the Manhattan building, considering that would be the one place she would likely go at this hour.  
  
-----------------  
  
That two-timing bitch!  
  
He had lied all along!  
  
She took a long hard swig from her large bottle of whiskey. Feeling the need to numb herself, Kayla had gotten one of the strongest drinks she had ever had, planning on getting piss drunk.  
  
That bastard!  
  
He had played her all along!  
  
Striding purposely, her narrowed eyes filled with anger, she took another long gulp, and chucked the bottle to the wall side of her, not once faltering in her step. The bottle shattered instantly, it pieces flying in every which direction. Her fists clenched and unclenched, her muscles unused of late screamed with pleasure at the tingled soreness, eager and energized.  
  
That womanizing arse!  
  
He had only fooled around her for his own enjoyment!  
  
Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, her anger wanting to hurt something, even if it was her own self. Copper blood was soon tasted on her tongue, as well as the aftertaste of the strong whiskey. Her step was planned and smooth, staggering was from her body, even with the high intoxication in her bloodstream; Anger heightened her senses. She did not falter once.  
  
Until now.  
  
The one thought that could brake her hard resolve down from around her suddenly came to her mind, knocking the breathe out of her fragile body, making her slowly fall to the hard wet ground.  
  
He loves another.  
  
Not loved, but loves another.  
  
As in present tense.  
  
Her body shook with a shudder as sobs returned to release her body, but like the times before, crying did not solve her problems, only added realization to her cold frame. She was lying on her stomach, her arms close to the sides of her face. They had intended to break her fall but did not in the end; she had hit the cobble ground with enough force that she was bleeding without knowing it. But the physical pain did not seem to bother her nor constrict her mind. Her honey eyes searched widely around as harsh thoughts flew around behind them, making her finally shut them tight to heed them away, but they did not desert her, only came more in numbers.  
  
Crying out, she slowly began to lift herself up, her body holding tight as pain shook her immensely. She bit her sore lip again, not wanting to cry out as she again fell to the stone floor. Trying once more she picked herself, and once more she fell hard back down.  
  
Breathing heavily, her sobs became louder in the cold rain. Her right hand clenched and pounded the puddle floor, splashing her face and all around her. She wanted to get up and couldn't! Kayla knew she would surely drown if she did not get up soon; it was pouring too heavily and too fast. She could not give up; yet there was no way she could do this alone...  
  
Alone.  
  
She screamed in rage, feeling desperate.  
  
That was what she was yet again. No one was there after all. No one would come; everyone left her alone to be taken by the nameless and soulless shadows.  
  
Then, Kayla ceased moving, ceased trying, she just stopped and laid there, her dwindling tears mingled with fresh rain. Opening her eyes slowly, she realized she did not care if she could get up. There was too much pain and suffering in her life, she could not take it anymore, and it could all stop. There would be no more...  
  
If she gave up.  
  
So, she lay still as water kept rising on the street around her weak body. She thought back to those blue eyes, those such striking blue eyes, that she could read so easily. Smiling, she realized she was the only one who could. He was so good at hiding his thoughts behind those orbs that no one knew what swirled behind them. No one... except her. Somehow, in knowing she would die tonight, and in knowing Kayla was rejected in more ways than one, that thought had comforted her.  
  
Seeing those blue was one thing she wanted before she went. She had too. They had always brought comfort, especially when seeing them in real life and comfort was what she needed right then.  
  
And then there they were...  
  
--------------  
  
Spot ran out of the Manhattan Lodge House door, back into the poring rain, looking frantically around the street. She was not here.  
  
He ran down lane after lane, calling out to her, searching face after face, but is was all in vain.  
  
Until he came to 28th street.  
  
It was deserted, so he turned to run down another until something in his heart stopped him. He swiftly turned back around, his mouth agape as his breathing became fast. She was down there; he could feel it. In a fast sprint, he ran down the street, his eyes searching hysterically until he saw the body on the side of the street.  
  
Water had it almost covered, but he still could tell it was she. The long dark tresses gave it away. Crying out once, his heart beating swift, he dreaded the worst. Placing a leg on either side of her waist, he bent down, grabbing her by the shoulders, lifting her up till she faced him.  
  
She was staring back, alive!  
  
Spot smiled as he buried his face in her neck, pulling her close as he began to cry. He then felt her slowly wrap her arms around him also and it was then he heard her sniffles. Slowly pulling himself away from her, he gazed tenderly into her honey eyes that were full of tears. Sitting down on the nearby curb, he pulled her into his lap. He delicately wiped her hair from her face and smiled again.  
  
Whispering, he declared, "I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't find you."  
  
Though Kayla didn't smile back. With her voice broken, tears streaming from her eyes, "I was so alone and you were with her!"  
  
Spot's became troubled as he frowned. Pulling her face close to his, he replied with a strong voice, "I'm here now and I won't leave you. Now, let's go home-"  
  
Kayla tore from his arms. Her eyes, that were once sad, were filled with hatred and anger. She had quickly crawled from his grip till she was at least five feet back. Her chest heaved heavily, her body shook violently but her gaze held strong.  
  
Spot gasped as he watched her wrench from his grip. His heart clenched tightly as he watched her stare back at him with unbearable eyes. It made himself tremble as well. He shook his head, his eyes confused. He desperately tried to reach for her, wanting to feel her as close as he could, wanting to rid himself of his frightful state, wanting to know she was safe indeed. Even though it was only aways back, she was just too far from him.  
  
But she pulled away again.  
  
Spot turned sad eyes to her, mystified and lost. Why wouldn't she come?  
  
Filled with such anger she didn't know she possessed, Kayla spat, "Yes, you will. You'll go back to her! You've been waiting for her!"  
  
Spot shook his head violently, not know what she spoke of. His voice was though of a lost child, broken and sad.  
  
"No, I wont. I don't want to. I want to be with you!" Looking down, not knowing what to say, Spot was just so confused. Snapping his head back to hers, he yelled desperately, "Why would I want to?!"  
  
Kayla sniffed, and backed aways another bit, but did not falter her hard gaze.  
  
Saying in a low yet hard voice she replied, "I don't believe you." Gathering her strength she yelled, "You're a liar! You've been lying to me this whole time!"  
  
Spot gave her a bewildered look through his tears.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About everything!"  
  
"About what!?!"  
  
Kayla lifted clenched fists and slammed them back into surrounding puddles, drenching both of them even more. Taking a shuddering sob, she yelled,  
  
"Everything! About not loving another person! About the promises you made. About everything!"  
  
Spot just shook his head in utter disbelief as she continued.  
  
"You lied the whole time! All you cared about was being Brooklyn's finest! Only cared about being first and the best! Only cared about you! And you lied about you're heart! You never gave it to me! It only belongs to you! Brooklyn's heart will never be freely given away! Never-"  
  
Kayla gasped. She blinked, and came face to face with Spot's enraged look. He had her grabbed around the neck, and with another hand had her chin gripped fiercely. She could not look away from him.  
  
Spot growled as he stared at her, his eyes angry and... distressing.  
  
Even with his face set in such a livid way, his voice betrayed him. It was broken and desperate, lost and heartbreaking.  
  
He whispered miserably, "Kayla, why can't you ever just accept the good things that come? Brooklyn's heart is given away. The love of his life has it."  
  
He gave a sad laugh and said in false joy, "You may know her. She's an English beauty. She's as stubborn as anyone and wont take no as an answer and she could kick my ass in an instant."  
  
He softened his grip on her chin and thumbed her cheek. His sad blue eyes moved along her face, as though delicately tracing it. It was as if he was memorizing the curves and dips, as if it was the last time he would see their mysterious depths.  
  
"You'd think as someone as delicately looking as her would not have to be so tough in her life. That's what I thought when I first saw her. She should be taken care of, not being out on her own. You see, she's been alone almost all her life and I want to take care of her."  
  
He slowly glanced back up to her frozen eyes, and whispered, "But she wont let me."  
  
Kayla stared back. Their eyes searched each other's as droplets continued to rain on them, but the only pounding they felt was their own heavy hearts.  
  
After a awhile, Kayla whispered, "Because she's afraid she'll get hurt even- "  
  
Spot suddenly placed a finger to her mouth, shushing her. Smiling, he continued, "Ill let you in on a secret I've been keeping from her."  
  
Kayla gasped and expected the worst as he traced her red, cold lips.  
  
Spot chuckled softly as his eyes watched his movements on her mouth.  
  
"She's an marvelous person. Did I ever tell you she sold three hundred papes? It was amazing, I was so proud of her. No one could do that, not even me. But she did." He smiled softly as his eyes reflected back. "It was that day I had gone to a newsboy meeting, only I didn't. Everyone just thought I did."  
  
Kayla sniffed and closed her eyes tight, her body tight with tension. God, he cheated on her, she knew it. He was going to reveal it to her now and she would be alone as she always was. She took a shuddering breath through her mouth as tears began falling faster down her cold face with the rain.  
  
"I did something I probably shouldn't have. But I couldn't back out of it, for I wanted to do it so bad."  
  
Spot grinned as he looked up to her closed face. Pulling her closer, he touched her nose to his, his hands gently framing her face. He tenderly placed a soft kiss on her lips as he pulled something small from his pocket, holding it in front of her face.  
  
Kayla felt the small touch on her mouth, and instantly clenched her eyes tighter and waited, her heart tense, and her throat closed as her breath held back.  
  
And waited. He did not say anything. She slowly opened her eyes and saw something that made her gasp strongly.  
  
A diamond ring.  
  
Spot held a small ring in his fingers. He had a silly grin on his face as he watched her reaction, his eyes twinkling with joy and apprehension. She looked back to the ring, her mouth wide as she stared at its small wonder. Her fingers itched to hold it, yet she stayed still as he said softly in such a way her gaze went swiftly to his and held.  
  
"Kayla... I don't love that other girl. I do not want to be with anyone else. Brooklyn's heart belongs to you only."  
  
He rested his forehead against hers tenderly as his eyes fluttered close, as did hers. Both had the urge, taking shuddering breaths as they tried to calm their nerves down. Spot's blonde hair was now dark brown and was matted against his face, as was Kayla's, her curls now thick and straight. Though both had the thoughts that the other could not look any better.  
  
Whispering, he continued, "I want to protect you. I want to go away with you and leave this world and live with you. I want to marry you Kayla Victorian, I want you to be my wife."  
  
He slowly pulled away from her and with hopeful eyes he waited. His orbs shimmered sparkles as black lighting thundered behind the vibrant blues. His body was tense, almost ready to spring away at any moment and yet his handling of her was pure gentleness. He didn't plan on revealing this ring at this moment but seeing such distressing expressions mar her beautiful face, he had to bring it out of hiding. He wanted, no, needed to see her happy; to see her bright smile shine at him, needed to see her dimples and her high cheekbones, needed to see them tinted with shades of red. Needed to see her fragile hand come up and cover her beautiful smile when she was too embarrassed to show it while laughing. Needed to see her eyes, her breathtaking eyes, crinkle at the corners when she giggled, to see them glow, to see them become vibrant and alive as though gold shimmered behind their endless depths.  
  
Oh God, he loved her so much.  
  
Kayla's eyes traced the curves and lines of his face. Her honey orbs followed the dips and curves as though caressing his very face, his very soul. They mesmerized his sculptured cheeks, his high cheekbones. They were transfixed as they were enthralled by the well-defined muscles in his jaw, awed by his eyebrows that could be easily arched or furrowed on certain circumstances. Her cat-like eyes were impressed as they stared at his tempting lips. Even when they were cursed and overfilled with things she would never have the gall to repeat, they were still delicious looking. Even now... especially now, all she wanted to do was pull the rain covered lips and keep them close as they would whisper and play with hers, speaking and telling of love and utmost affection. Hot sweetness always raced from them, not mattering on whether the kiss was breathtaking or filled with gentleness, appeal forever poured through.  
  
She gently, very gently, took the small ring from his fingers and embraced it in front of her, her palm open as she stared down at it. She was amazed at its little size and its grand meaning; such a small wonder that held such a grave importance. The gold of the band shimmered, even in the darkening gloom of the sky and the raining stars, its power was seemingly not able to diminish. Water clung to the shinning diamond, leaving its gleam looking refreshed and striking. She gulped as she continued to stare at its significance and the consequences that came from it.  
  
Could she say yes and give them the eternity of bliss or...  
  
Say no and save his life?  
  
Kayla did not know what to do.  
  
--------------  
  
It was a hard chapter to write, and yet at the same time it poured through easily.  
  
Please review.  
  
Please.  
  
Please.  
  
Please...  
  
erinsailorditz  
  
OK! REVEIW or feel the WRATH of erinsailorditz... believe ME, it's one hell of a doozy. 


	20. Chapter Twenty Three

May want to reread last chapter to fully understand this one and reunite yourself with what happened last.  
  
--------------  
  
Brooklyn's Heart  
  
"Dazzling Yes"  
  
CH 23  
  
--------------  
  
The King of Brooklyn's eyes slowly lowered as gleam found its way out of his dimming eyes. His head began to droop as his grip on her slowly faltered and loosened, finally pulling himself away from her. He moved back till he was sitting of the wet curb, his knees close enough to rest his elbows on them. His forehead drooped till it rested on his forearms, making his face hidden from her view.  
  
It was taking too much time for her to answer. She was going to say no.  
  
It was unusual to see the King of Brooklyn give up so easily, or to even give up at all. A person who was use to being at the center of things, in the middle of outings, to be known state wide, had completely pulled himself from the outside world, drawing his self in. He had completely given up without so much as a fight, a true survivor going down without so much as a word or refusal.  
  
But it was what Spot Conlon, Brooklyn's finest, did.  
  
Kayla stared at the tiny ring, swiping tenderly at her wet eyes. She did not even notice the warm arms pull away from her. She continued with the inner battle, contemplating the usually simple decision every lady hopefully would have in her live, not knowing whether to say yes...  
  
Or no.  
  
She sniffed as she wiped her hands across her face; her muscles tense and her face tired, and looked again at the ring.  
  
Oh god, she wanted to say yes, more than heart could allow. She wanted a life, a safe life, with this boy... this man. For she knew without a doubt she would be safe with him and completely happy at the same time. Though her mind would not allow her heart to come out the victor. Flashes of circumstances blazed across her eyes, situations that could happen if her uncle was still out there, searching.  
  
No, not searching. She also knew deep within her heart that he had discerned her exact location, for she had lingered too long, far too long. But the reason why he had not come forth and shown himself was greatly clouded to her, lost beyond belief. Even if his presence was not seen and notified, and that it seemed as if he had completely backed off, Kayla was not safe still.  
  
And neither was Spot.  
  
If they ran away, he would follow. If they created a family, he would destroy it. No matter what they did his plans would come through, and would succeed. It only mattered to Kayla how long she could delay it and how many lives she could spare. She knew he wanted revenge for this little chase around the world, and anyone she came close to was in danger.  
  
But Kayla would not allow Spot and his newsies to become plunged in the middle of this affair. She would not risk their lives for her happiness.  
  
She would have to say no.  
  
Kayla slowly glanced up, her heart shattering as she knew what she needed to do. Her empty hand went to her chest, holding tight to it as immense sorrow filled her being, making her throat close, emotions stealing her ability to speak, making it unbearable enough to breathe.  
  
Throughout her time with Spot Conlon, the Ruler of Brooklyn, King of newspapers, it was as though a rose had sprouted within her damaged heart. It was a great blooming flower; the petals washed with a deep, vibrant red. It brought sweet fragrance to her life, making every moment almost giddy with the scent, its addicting aroma. And its beauty seemed to spread and blossom within her life; making things unseen materialize suddenly with unimaginable colors and vast meanings. It was if a whole new world was now before her once-blind eyes.  
  
But with roses was there was something dangerous that came with them. Though, oh no, not with this flower. It was perfectly safe and enchanting.  
  
Until now.  
  
Thick, hard vines wrapped around her vulnerable heart, the blossom shriveling to a bud, hiding itself, protecting itself, shunning away before harm and shame spread. The dark green stems mercilessly wound themselves, making her body ache, betraying her trust with once bringing bliss and paradise, now harm and destruction. Sharp, perilous thorns grew rapidly out of the unbreakable ropes. They dripped with jealous, hate, anger; deceiving her true emotions, burying them deep inside their cage and their binding tangles of wickedness, condemning them to always be held within altered and unnoticed.  
  
Kayla felt as though she could not breathe, as if something inside constricted her from doing so, stopping her from saying horrible words. But she had to; he needed to know the truth. She hated, no, despised herself for bringing so much pain and confusion, but she couldn't give herself the life she needed, and in doing so unfortunately stopped him from having that life as well.  
  
With the ring clasped in her fist, she leaned forward on that hand bringing her closer to Spot. Her other hand was still clenched tightly on her chest, trying to stop the pain welding within her body, but it was unsuccessful, for she knew deep within her overthrown heart she would, and will, forever bear this pain. She forced herself to open her mouth and begin with her answer-  
  
But stopped.  
  
It was not she, or some hidden power deep within herself that made her discontinue and withheld speech, but Spot him self, or moreover his appearance that did.  
  
He looked so... so fragile... so broken sitting there, hidden from view. His body was drenched and cold, his emotions veiled and distraught. So much like a child. It broke her heart even more.  
  
She whispered brokenly as she stared sadly at him, "I-I'm sor- sorry. I ju- just can't..."  
  
Spot's face instantly appeared, taking her by surprise. Spot didn't notice or seemed to ignore it as he question terrified, "Why? Why not? Don't you love me?"  
  
Kayla gulped, her eyes involuntarily closing with the pain his words unintentionally brought. She sniffed again as she sat upright, her back rigid with hurt and sadness. Why was she doing this? His eyes scathed hers as he had stared at her with so much pain. Even now, with her own closed, she could feel them burning into hers; not from anger but misery.  
  
"Yes of course..." she whispered pityingly. "But w-we cant. My uncle... he'll... he'll come for me. We just cant."  
  
With the ring tightly in her fist she sighed, rubbing her eyes.  
  
More tears escaped as she continued, "Spot, sweety, you won't be safe... you're not even safe right now. I'm sorry we just can't..."  
  
She took a large breath as she tried to prepare herself for what was next said. Her eyes closed painfully as her voice broke.  
  
"This has to end, babe. I'm going to..." her voice ended. Her clenched hands went to her chest as she desperately tried again, her whimpers mingling with her words. "I'm going to have to leave... leave you."  
  
"No!" he yelled. "No..." he whispered in desperation.  
  
He was going to find an excuse, any reason to stop her from saying no, to stop her from leaving him! There had to be a way... There had to be.  
  
His eyes searched frantically across the barren street and struggled. "We could-we could change our names! Ru-run away and get ma-married. We cou-"  
  
"I can't Spot."  
  
She looked out to the street, to the sky, her eyes distant and yet so near, and whispered, as though vowing to herself, "No matter what I do he will come. And he will not stop until this is finished and I am dead." She sighed sadly and lowered her head; her gaze following the rushing streams across the road.  
  
Her voice then came slowly, her words deep with meaning and prophecy and... truth.  
  
"My name betrays me. It is my curse, for if I were another there would be no reason to destroy my life. With my heritage and my given name I am hunted just for the treasures it comes with. And I must bear with it... alone."  
  
She then glanced to Spot, her eyes alive and bright, her smile grand furthermore distressing, and stated softly to him in her kindest voice, "You cannot be near me. You cannot marry me. You can't even love me, for your life will be forfeit if you dare."  
  
"But I do dare!"  
  
The loud statement echoed throughout the street, shocking them both into silence. Even through the pulsation of the rain, Kayla and Spot hard breathing was still heard. His chest was heaving as he stared heatedly at her. His eyes gazed intently through her again, like usual, and just like always she was able to read each emotion. Fear; for her may leaving him and her unsafe, anger; for her uncle, love; eternally for her, sadness; or the threat of being alone. Defiance... he was not going to give up.  
  
Spot leaped forward, grasping her face within his gentle hands. His eyes were filled with determination. His body now held confidence and power; his voice stated in such a passion that no one would dare otherwise contradict him. But, along with the passion came the grief, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
He stared at her eyes, his shifting to each one, his filling with unshed tears that threatened to descend with each much-felt word. "But I do dare," he whispered sadly. He shook his head gloomily as the tears did fall, combining with the tears of the dark skies.  
  
He continued softly, brokenly, "But I do... Oh I do pretty face. My life is forfeit then, for without you there is no life. There is nothing worth existing for without you here with me. I will not let you stop me. I will remain by you side, and I will marry you, and I will even love you."  
  
He glanced down to her shaking lips, moving forward to as though take them with his own but stopped. He looked to her eyes before finally giving into her exoticness and his passion, and kissed her silently. She more than willingly gave in; she gave into their happiness.  
  
As he continued to kiss her hotly, inside she was squirming, as well on the outside. His words, his sweet words, had done it for her. She had already made the decision and his declaration and his kiss, and finally pushed her in the right way.  
  
Kayla slowly pulled away from, still held within his arms but far enough away to be seen. She sniffed, her lips quivering and stared at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes." She shouted. "Yes! Yes!" she hugged him tightly as her eyes shut in bliss. She couldn't let him go; she needed him in her life, no matter the consequences or the dangers. They belonged together and they would end this with her Uncle and truly be happy.  
  
Spot's mouth was open as he stared beyond him. His hands had instantly wrapped around her small waist without so much as a thought, but it did not register till after a full minute of her hugging what Kayla had actually said. His sharp features immediately went wide as unbelief slowed his reactions before bursting with happiness, surprising a squeal out of Kayla.  
  
Spot jumped to his feet and swirled Kayla high in the air, his laughter ringing in the soft pounding of the rain, singing with hers as Kayla giggled in delight. Not before gently sliding the ring on her finger of course.  
  
Kayla smiled happily as she tenderly closed her eyes and raised her face to the skies and sailed her arms wide in the air, looking as though in love with life it's self. She continued giggling as she felt the soft droplets of the sky upon her unmarred face and opened her eyes as she hugged herself, glitter and gleam shinning behind her golden orbs. As Spot began to spin her faster, her small arms had to grasp his broad shoulders for support. Her eyes then sought out Spot's and she laughed as she saw his beautiful face.  
  
With his broad grin and dazzling eyes, he looked years beyond 18. Dimples were at the corners of his sexy smile, adding great contrast to his chiseled jaw and cheekbones. Kayla's smile began to fade as she stared transfixed.  
  
He wasn't the boy leader anymore. He was Alex, the eighteen year old, and far too sexy for his own good. She giggled softy as a light blush glowed on her tender cheeks. Oh lord... she was marrying him! Could anyone feel more intimidated? She only reached his chin!  
  
Kayla didn't even note that he had put her down slowly, or witness the confused yet happy look on his face as he stared at her in wonder. She was in her own world. Small gentle hands came up and smoothed across his broad shoulders, following their own trails down his chest and up again. Smooth fingertips traced his firm jaw and across his cheeks. A brave finger followed down his perfect nose and to the valley of his lips. Such strong lips, she pondered. Kayla giggled. Such tasty lips!  
  
Immense happiness filled her entire being, trust filling her every space, and love... love was so strong at that moment for her, it was almost too overpowering. As she gazed into his eyes, she realized she wouldn't want it any other possible way.  
  
Spot leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her closer within his strong arms. Before whispering in a low voice, he nipped her earlobe, making her shiver.  
  
"You and I are going to be very happy. Especially during the nights, huh babe?"  
  
A sweet laugh echoed down the wet streets.  
  
--------------  
  
Poker chips were launched across the room. A large snarl was heard from the newsie at the head of the table. Everyone watched him warily for a moment before jumping in surprise as the table they were sitting at was overturned suddenly.  
  
The runner who had been the one to give the leader the news gulped and quickly backed away. God, why didn't he just work at the factories...  
  
Though the King didn't touch him, only an unlucky fellow who was also near. Growling, he punched him directly in the jaw, sending him sprawling, and just as he hit the ground, the unlucky kid was awarded with a large kick to the stomach.  
  
The leader whirled away and with his face to the ceiling yelled with all his might and pent-up anger.  
  
"They accepted her?!?"  
  
His head then lowered as he began breathing hard. His shoulders heaved up and down, as he seemed to try calming himself. If he was trying hard or not, it did not work either way, for he suddenly grabbed the newsie runner by his collar and lifted him off his feet.  
  
Whispering menacingly, he stated, "Go to the boss. Tell him we attack in four days time and then he'll get what he wants."  
  
The boy nodded frantically, and as soon as he was dropped, he scuttled away as fast as he could out of the warehouse and into the rain.  
  
--------------  
  
A/N:  
  
I know some of you are quite against this marriage at their age...but I exactly don't care... at all. They are in love and if they want to they'll get married. Its not like they are going to be married next chapter...oh no. Quite on the contrary. Spot is too smart for that. He'll wait...They'll wait.  
  
And this may not be my longest chapter but it's to the point.  
  
Please review. I would like to hear from all of you and what you think of their union in the future...that is if nothing in the stars and the fates stop them.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
...Dragons soar...  
  
...Fairies glitter...  
  
...Goblins trick...  
  
...Knights save...  
  
...Mermaids glide...  
  
...Unicorns fly...  
  
...Princesses dream...  
  
...Wizards hex...  
  
...Elves mystify...  
  
Always Have...  
Always Will...  
  
...INSIDE MY DREAMS...  
  
erinsailorditz 


End file.
